In the Beholder's Eye
by Sarga
Summary: COMPLETE: Naraku is dead, the jewel is whole. A wish takes place leaving Kagome in a lifealtering situation. How will everyone react? AN: Story includes all main characters. No explicit content.
1. A Battle Won

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga__

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

_Summary: Naraku, scourge of Japan's feudal times, is defeated. The mighty Shikon No Tama, the sacred jewel, is whole. A wish takes place leaving Kagome in a life-altering situation. What will become of everyone?_

_**An FYI**: The first few chapters are just leading up to the good part. Stick with it and you'll be happy with the result (if not...well, let me know why REVIEW!)_

_THIS STORY DOES NOT CONTAIN "ADULT" CONTENT, however, there is some gore in the second last chapter._

_Enjoy!_

_- Sarga _

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Battle Won**

Inuyasha stood tall, Tetsusaiga fully extended, his enemy lurking beyond his vision. A thick white fog clouded the air about them.

'I know he's here, I can smell his stench,' Inuyasha mused with a sneer.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" he demanded to the mist.

A guttural laugh seemed to emanate from all directions. "Like this?" the disembodied voice asked.

A brown earthy tendril shot past Inuyasha as he barely dodged the attack. Hacking at the exposed arm, it fell and writhed aimlessly on the ground. The naturally formed mist suddenly cleared and the laughing started once more.

Naraku stood in the distance, the only recognizable part of his body being his head. His once humanoid form was replaced by his true form, that of earthen tendrils in a thick mass, partially covered by a white baboon cloak.

Another tendril shot towards Inuyasha. This time it was severed by Sango's hiraikotsu as she came to the aid of her long time friend. More tendrils shot towards the pair, and one managed to grab the slayer's leg, dangling her upside down. Inuyasha slashed her free and gracefully caught her as she plummeted.

"Is that all you got?" Inuyasha demanded of his demon foe, laying Sango gently to her feet.

The response was not what Inuyasha expected; joyous laughter. Glaring at his enemy, Inuyasha soon saw the cause of this, a dangling Kagome struggling for air. Inuyasha leaped away from the tendrils shooting towards him only to be ensnared like Kagome. The hiraikotsu released Inuyasha from the death grip and he ran once more to Kagome's aid.

"_Windscar_!" he roared. Waves of power sliced through Naraku's appendage, causing Kagome to fall unconscious to the ground. Her jewel shards gleamed from the bottle around her neck, moving into view as she impacted the grassy earth. More tendrils raced Inuyasha towards the prone miko.

Grasping her in his arms, Inuyasha raced back to the forest where Shippo crouched hiding behind a fallen tree. Miroku lay in a sweat, having sucked in Naraku's poison insects. He had done it to take in Kagura and Kanna, clearing the way for the others to reach Naraku.

"Damn! Where'd Kikyo go! She was supposed to protect you three!" He growled at Shippo, gently laying Kagome next to Miroku.

Frightened, Shippo stammered a reply. "She said she was going to kill Naraku, something about him outliving his usefulness."

With that, a blinding flash of light zipped past the hiding group. An explosion ripped through Naraku, knocking him one way and Sango another.

"Die Naraku!" shouted Kikyo as another arrow zipped forward. Her angry words mimicked those she had spoken because of Naraku's deceit so many years before.

Naraku dodged the second arrow with obvious exertion. He called his pieces together and started to re-form his broken body. Inuyasha ran back into the fray and he, Sango and Kikyo continued their attack.

"Why Kikyo?" Naraku teased, fully re-formed. "After all of the help you gave me in collecting the shards, you now wish to see me perish? Has someone pitted you against me?"

Kikyo responded in a rage Inuyasha had never seen from her. She blindly ran towards the demon, bow drawn ready to cast him into hell. A seemingly invisible tendril appeared from nowhere, grasping her by the throat. More tendrils shot towards her, seeking to keep hold as they had neglected to do with Kagome.

Inuyasha rushed forward, ignorant of the fact that yet more tendrils sought him out.

"_Inuyasha_!" Sango warned, but too late as the half-demon was torn from the ground, tetsusaiga ripped from his grasp. The tendrils sought out the last remaining threat, Sango, as she fought her way towards her captured allies.

Skillfully dodging the majority of his attacks, Sango was finally taken hostage, engulfed by the demon they had all sought so desperately to destroy.

"How does it feel, Inuyasha," mocked the demon. "To know that all of your efforts are gone to waste, that every last hope you had in this world will be crushed under..."

All of the hostages dropped to the ground.

Flashes of mystical blue light zipped past them and struck their target again...and again...and again.

In a brilliant explosion of energy, body parts began fly from the shell of a demon. All of the parts that had once formed something so powerful disintegrated into dust, the source of his power, that tiny jewel, falling innocently to the grass below.

Naraku was no more.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Please review. Enjoy the rest of the story._

_- Sarga_


	2. A Battle Lost

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga__

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Battle Lost**

Kagome emerged from the trees, her bright blue aura fading out of view as she moved closer to her allies, her friends, her family.

As she reached Inuyasha she collapsed in the grass, her energy having been expended in her final attack against their most powerful foe.

As she sank into unconsciousness, Inuyasha heard three little words he never thought he would hear from her: "It's finally over."

* * *

Awaking from her much needed slumber, Kagome lay still for a moment taking in the sounds of the night. She listened as a night owl hooted off in the distance. She heard as Miroku murmured in his pain, his wind tunnel having disappeared and taking enough of the poison to keep him alive. Kagome took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings. Next to Miroku sat Sango who had fallen asleep hunched over her stricken friend. Kilala and Shippo lay next to the embers of a fire, Kilala's tail curled protectively around Shippo's tiny form.

The only ones missing were Inuyasha and...Kikyo! 'She's going to take him to the afterlife!' Kagome bolted up, trying to figure out where they could be. 'The God Tree! They can only be there!' Kagome ran towards the tree, their battle and campsite having been close enough to the tree for her to know where to go.

Kagome stopped dead as she saw a familiarly blood-chilling sight. Standing next to the God Tree were Kikyo and Inuyasha, Kikyo's arms encircling Inuyasha as she had the first year of their journey.

With an inaudible gasp, Kagome clutched her chest and tears began to form. She could feel her heart break as Kikyo brought Inuyasha closer, the hanyou responding by bringing his arms around her. After these past four years, she had grown to love her half-demon companion. Then she had fallen _in_ love with him.

Now, as she looked to her heart's desire in the arms of another, she knew he would never see her as she saw him. She was too tainted. She was tainted by the soul of Kikyo, his former love with whom she could not hope to compete. She was tainted by the call of another time, one that had no place for demons, half or full. She was tainted and there was nothing she could do to cleanse herself.

Kagome ran back to the campsite and buried her head in her sweater to keep her grief from waking her sleeping comrades.

* * *

Inuyasha stood opposite his former love, her arms drawing him near.

"Join me in the afterlife, Inuyasha. There is nothing life can offer you any more." She drew him closer and he wrapped his arms around her in response. Holding her for what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha sighed and focused on what he had come to do.

"Goodbye Kikyo," he whispered in her ear, still locked in an embrace. He gave her a tight squeeze then pushed her back, her body crashing up against the God Tree.

In barely a whisper, he spoke the words that had been taught to him. "Kikyo, I free you." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a vial of powder. Throwing some powder at her, he called more forcefully. "Kikyo, I free you." He threw more powder, his voice finding more strength. "I free you from this unnatural body." Yet more powder. "I free you from your ties to this earth." Yet more strength. "I free you from your anger and rage."

As Inuyasha spoke the last of the incantation, Kikyo looked in shock at her once faithful companion. He had done it. He had done the only thing that could break their bond. He had released her from this earth without a promise to follow. She would be going to the afterlife again, and she would be going alone. With her last ounce of strength, she whispered to her former love. "I...lost you...to her."

The shell of Kikyo collapsed, her clay body shattering into the dust it had been created from.

Shaken, Inuyasha sat hard on the ground.

"It's finally over," he repeated the words Kagome had spoken earlier, knowing that they were true at last.

* * *

Kagome gasped as she felt a part of her fill up, 'Kikyo's dead!' Her soul fully restored, Kagome shook with silent sobs. 'She's finally gone!' confused she looked up to see Inuyasha walk slowly from behind a tree. He held a distant, contemplative look on his face as he approached.

'She saw us,' he thought as he brought his hand to wipe away her tears. 'Why do I have to keep hurting her?' He felt a pang of sadness as he realized what it must have looked like to Kagome. 'And maybe she wasn't wrong,' he thought with a larger swell of self doubt.

Reaching into his cloak, he brought out the remaining pieces of the Shikon jewel, the last ones Kikyo had held in her possession.

In a gruff voice, not revealing any of his emotion, Inuyasha took one of Kagome's hands tenderly and laid the pieces in her palm. "Fix it. It's more dangerous in pieces."

Turning before she could respond, Inuyasha jumped to a tree and settled down for the night. She placed the additional pieces in the vial around her neck and lay down, her back to him.

'Kikyo's gone, but he's still here. Why?' Confused, Kagome closed her eyes, an unnamed desire burning through newly reunited soul.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Reviews are always welcome. Please Review!_

_- Sarga_


	3. A Heartfelt Wish Come True

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga__

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Heartfelt Wish Come True**

It had been five days since the deaths of Naraku and Kikyo. Kagome had taken three days to purify the Shikon jewel, it's core having been tainted from the months it was with Naraku. Inuyasha had take two days to get a hold of the fully restored jewel without anyone noticing. Now that he had it, he didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha stood beneath the trees, sun breaking through the leaves. He crouched low and reached into his pocket, grasping the source of their four year journey.

Inuyasha gazed at the powerful Shikon jewel in his hand. Even his hanyou body could sense the power coming from the completed stone. Now that it was whole, Kagome would be free to return to her time. He felt a pang in his heart as he realized that Kagome would be leaving soon.

"I wish she could feel the way I feel," he mumbled absentmindedly.

With a jolt, he realized what he had done. He clutched the jewel in his hand and hastily stood up, his eyes darting to the clearing where Kagome stood watching Shippo play in the grass. With a wave of relief he saw that she hadn't changed position or made any indication that his wish had taken effect.

Inuyasha sat back down in the grass, calming himself. His impulsive wish hadn't been granted. 'But I meant it...Why didn't it work?' He realized with shock, his relief being replaced by a longing.

Inuyasha opened his had to look at the jewel once more. 'Is this...what I want?' He gazed at it's purity, and thought of the woman who had made it that way. 'I _do_ want this! I _do _love her!' with his sudden realization, Inuyasha wished with all of his might. "I wish Kagome would feel about me the way I feel about her."

He stood up, not daring to breath, not daring to throw off the wish one bit. He looked towards Kagome, who still had not changed her position. She suddenly let out a gleeful laugh as the playful demon child at her feet chased a butterfly. Slowly Inuyasha moved from the wooded area and into the clearing.

"Hey Inuyasha, you should come play too!" Shippo ran up to the hanyou and pulled at his hand.

Inuyasha batted him away. "Get off'a me kid!" he growled looking hopefully towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him. "Leave him alone, he only wants to play!" She glared at him the same as usual and he knew the wish hadn't worked. Growling in disgust, Inuyasha jumped to the nearest tree, as he always did when scolded by Kagome.

Safely in the trees once more, Inuyasha settled back on a branch, feet dangling. Once again, he peered into his hand. He clutched the jewel, clamped his eyes shut and nearly shouted "I wish Kagome would feel just like me!"

He opened his eyes to a scream as Kagome fell to her knees, clutching her head.

'Damn it!' Inuyasha jumped from his perch and leaped to Kagome's side. She screamed in pain as Inuyasha saw the impossible. There, right before his eyes, Kagome's ears were disintegrating. She clawed at them desperately in pain, leaving bloody welts with her unusually long, unusually sharp fingernails. Her hands dropped to the ground as she leaned forward on her knees, panting with obvious exertion.

"Ka...Kagome?" he tentatively reached for her shoulder. He yanked his hand back when she let out another shriek of pure torture.

Once again her hands went to her head, only this time they went higher. Inuyasha heard a ripping sound quickly followed by a blood-curdling wail from the suffering miko. In another shocking transformation, Inuyasha saw as two small, furry ears protruded from her head. They grew up and out until they were the same size and shape as Inuyasha's.

Then it hit him, 'I wished for her to feel _just like me_!' He scooped up Kagome, not hearing the whimpers from Shippo as he snapped out of his fearful trance. Racing as fast as his half-demon legs could carry him, he leaped from tree to tree heading for Kaede's hut. Kagome's scent was changing, becoming more demonic.

As he ran with Kagome in his arms he saw the tips of her hair drain of colour. Silver slowly crept up her hair like water seeping up a piece of cloth. Her fingers dug painfully into his arms, and he clutched her tighter to his chest. Trees blurred by as they sped faster than he had ever gone before.

As the miko's frame shuddered unconsciously in his arms Inuyasha hoped against hope that there was something he could do to stop this.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Happy Reading! Reviews are always welcome._

_- Sarga_


	4. The Body Human

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga__

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Body Human**

Kagome writhed on her sleeping mat, and Inuyasha thanked Kami that she was unconscious for this. He knew the pain of transformation, it was a stronger form of the same thing he felt every new moon. He had learned long ago that to fight the demon blood's changes lead to more pain, and she was obviously fighting. She let out another moan and he grimaced, ears flattening against his head as if he had been scolded. He plopped down against the wall across from Kagome and just stared at her.

Miroku lay at her side, obviously worried – he hadn't tried to grope her since she got back. He had used every sutra he could think of for expulsion of a possessing demon, but none of them would work. This was obviously strong magic and he wasn't sure there was anything that could be done, by him or by someone more powerful.

After the initial chaos of their arrival, Miroku had asked what had happened. Inuyasha didn't have the heart to tell him of his selfish wish so he just lied. "She just started screaming, then she started turning into a half-demon."

Sango had looked at her friend and immediately knew the source of the change; Inuyasha. She didn't know how, but she suspected the Shikon jewel. 'But why would he wish for her to turn into a half-demon? He's always hated that form.' Without a word she walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him hard across the cheek, Miroku being too occupied with Kagome's suffering form to notice.

She had growled at Inuyasha, narrowing her eyes at the hanyou, "I'm going to find Kaede." She then ran out of the hut to find Kaede who was traveling to a nearby village.

Thinking about Kagome, Inuyasha still stared at her suffering form. She seemed to be relaxing a little and he could tell by her scent that her transformation was nearly complete. Her hair had been drained of all of its natural colour, surrounding her in a silvery cloud. Her ears, shorter and darker than Inuyasha's, twitched in her unconsciousness.

During her transformation, Inuyasha had sensed Kagome's miko powers grow. Her aura, full of agony, emitted strong waves of energy, even in her unconscious form. She would be a powerful hanyou, the unlikely combination of her natural miko powers and her unnatural half-demon body would leave her with much more power than before.

Miroku stood and sat next to his downcast friend. "She seems to be past the worst of it. The only thing we can do now is wait."

Inuyasha's ears drooped lower, shame burning his face. He knew that Sango would tell everyone when she got the chance.

"It's my fault..." he murmured, barely loud enough for the monk to hear. Miroku raised an eyebrow and turned toward his friend with questioning eyes. "I..." Miroku stared harder. "I made a wish with the jewel."

Miroku jumped up. "You wished for her to turn into a demon?!" He practically yelled. "After all she's done for you..."

Inuyasha snapped back defensively, "Hey, I didn't mean it! The stupid jewel twisted my wish! I didn't want this!" He gestured wildly, throwing the Shikon jewel towards Kagome. Inuyasha stood. "I tried wishing her back to normal but the damn thing wouldn't do it."

Miroku sneered in anger. "You can't undo a wish with another wish, the magic only works one way. You'll never be able to wish Kagome into any other form with that magic. You'd have to find something more powerful, but I doubt something like that exists. If it did, Naraku would have went after it long ago."

Both stopped their argument at the sound of a growl. Turning to Kagome they both saw her rise from the mat, Shikon jewel in hand. Her voice, more guttural than usual, spoke with obvious anger. "Inuyasha, you bastard. What the hell have you done to me!" He could smell the anger, stronger than any emotion he had smelt from her human form. He slunk forward, ears plastered to his bowed head.

"Kagome," he whispered, too quiet for the monk to hear, but loud enough for her new heightened senses to easily pick up. She growled in response and he knew he had to do something or her demon side would go into a frenzied blood-rage. He stood before her in pure submission and heard the one word he never knew could hurt so much.

"SIT!" The force behind her voice, the pure loathing with which she screamed it caused the hanyou to break through the raised floor. With her duty done, Kagome collapsed to her sleeping mat, once again falling into oblivion.

- - - - - - - - - -

"She's going to be like that for a while, child," Kaede's voice cut through Kagome, jolting her awake. "Whatever ye do, make sure she stays calm. She has not had the years of practice that a normal half-demon would. She knows not her weaknesses nor how yet to control them. Aye, even Inuyasha with his years of practice cannot always keep his demon side at bay."

'What? I could become a killer?' Kagome bolted into a sitting position, nearly jumping at the hand that grazed her shoulder.

"They don't think we can hear them," Inuyasha whispered.

A rage bubbled up from Kagome and she swat Inuyasha's hand away, eerily similar to the way he did with Shippo. All of these intense new smells were getting to her. Unsure of where her knowledge came from, she recognized them all. 'Sango – angry and fatigued. Shippo – scared. Miroku – horny' She rolled her eyes. '...and concerned. Kaede – fatigued. Kilala – hungry. Inuyasha,' she growled as she shifted further from him. 'sorrow, regret. At least the bastard feels bad about it,' she thought with disgust.

Fighting to keep her new blood from taking over, Kagome realized that the old woman was right. She could loose it and kill them all. Resigned to the fact that the Shikon jewel held greater power than any other, Kagome pushed her anger, her hatred, to the wayside. 'I have to get this under control, and there's only one person who knows what this is like.' She sneered at Inuyasha, baring a fang as she spoke. "You WILL show me how to control this...this..." she searched for the right word to express how much she despised her new form. "...this monstrosity." Inuyasha flinched, she had unwittingly confirmed his fears that Kagome would show the same self-loathing that he had felt when he was a teenager.

Kagome stood, flattening her ears to her head, trying to block out the sounds coming from everywhere. Even in this darkened hut, she could see everything as if it were broad daylight. She could hear an infant crying elsewhere in the village, could even tell how far away she was from it. These new senses gave her more information than she had ever thought anyone could have. She glanced at Inuyasha, an awe suspending her anger.

"Do you always feel this way?" her feelings of betrayal momentarily forgotten.

He cringed. 'Yup,' he thought. 'I always FEEL this way.'

"Female dog-demons, half or full, are more sensitive than the males of our kind," He informed, head bowed. 'Our kind' he thought. 'Your just like me now.' Despite himself, he felt a certain part of himself sigh in relief. _'Not alone!'_ it cried before Inuyasha shoved it down with a dose of regret.

'I wasn't alone...'

_'But you would have been.'_

Hearing the conversation inside, Miroku and Kaede entered the hut. Kagome stumbled back a step as she was impacted with a wave of smells from the two humans before her.

"I see that ye be awake Kagome," Kaede spoke as she entered the hut. She had barely believed her own eye when she first saw the miko-turned-half-demon. Sango had spoke to Kaede of her suspicions on their way back, which had quickly been confirmed by Miroku when they arrived. This magic was strong, and would be difficult, if not impossible, to negate.

Kagome's eyes bulged from her head. The smells drove her to the edge of nausea. Eyes watering, she roughly pushed past the humans, running from the closeted space full of their stench.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	5. A Battle of Wills

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga__

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Battle of Wills**

Inuyasha quickly followed Kagome as she bolted from the hut. He nearly crashed into her as she stood not two feet from the exit. Kagome was gazing at the forest just beyond the village.

A small voice whispered from her, and she seemed to be back in her human mind, "It's so...beautiful!" she exclaimed in absolute reverence. He looked out to the forest and nodded his head. He had always wondered if his human eyes showed him what real humans saw or if his was just a sensory dullness compensating for his half-demon perception's excellence. From the way she gazed, he knew humans couldn't see what he, and now she, could.

Kagome could see clearly each tree, each branch, each leaf of the forest hundreds of meters away. She could see nesting birds between the foliage. She could see as clearly as if it were high noon, the moon shining as brightly as the sun, but without the need to squint.

Details of distant scenery became perfectly in focus as she sought to test her new vision. She could see a bird fly out of the trees, 'No, an owl!' she thought.

Taking a step forward, Kagome shook her head to break out of her self-induced trance. Looking behind her, she saw Inuyasha with an enragingly peaceful look on his face. Her new golden eyes narrowed menacingly and he tensed, sensing her rage as he could with any other demon.

"We're leaving," she growled. "Tell them I can't be trusted not to eat them alive." Not knowing where the thought came from, Kagome turned and ran – no, flew – toward the trees.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I hope she'll be alright," Shippo fretted. He had been sleeping at another villager's house that night, unable to take the strain. Waking to find that not only was Kagome not better, but she wasn't even in the village, Shippo had started to cry.

"Aye, child, she'll be alright," Kaede calmed the demon child. "Inuyasha will teach her to be calm. She will return in her own time."

Sango sat at the fire, eating her morning meal. "We should find some way to reverse this," she mused aloud, the sorrow obvious.

Miroku agreed. He thought of the options and realized that he hadn't exhausted all of them. There were more powerful monks to turn to, some of whom might know of yet more powerful monks. 'There has to be a way!' he thought.

"We set out in the morning." They all nodded in agreement.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sat on the ground. Not used to her new strength she had run as fast as she could for as long as she could, pausing only to make sure that Inuyasha was still following behind. She knew the hanyou would be there shortly but she wanted to be alone for a while, there was a lot to take in. "Not even a single day ago I was a happy, healthy, HUMAN girl. Now what am I? I know I love Inuyasha for who he is, but...but that's not ME!' She put her head to her hands only to be startled by the sharp nails protruding unnaturally from her fingers.

In a sudden fit of fury, Kagome leaped forward, slashing at the trees around her. Seemingly unable to control herself she tore at bark and wood and stone only stopping when forcibly thrown to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Inuyasha screamed at her. Panting, Kagome looked to her hands and she saw blood coming from her torn claws. Seeing that she had been shocked in to calmness, Inuyasha knelt next to her and peered at her face. Speaking with a gentleness neither of them knew was possible from the hanyou, "They don't cut through stone."

Gently Inuyasha took her hands and pulled her off of the ground. Wordlessly, he lead her to a nearby brook and watched as she rinsed her hands. She stopped, hands dangling in the water.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked to Kagome.

Kagome glanced up, tears streaming down from her golden eyes. Her human side dominated, allowing all of the stress to flow from her. "I need..." she stammered. "I need to be alone for a while." Inuyasha stood, ready to argue about the dangers. Kagome threw a hand in the air to silence him. "I need to feel like I'm alone." She looked back to the water. "Just stay downwind and out of sight."

With a single nod, he leaped up, jumping away into the trees. She heard him stop and settle into a tree branch nearby. She sighed, 'I guess that's far enough.'

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome spent the next few days in relatively normal fashion. Except for the part where she instinctively knew where rabbits would spring from and could catch, kill and skin them with her bare hands. Every now and then she would notice Inuyasha nearby; a twig snap here – a flash of red there – but he honored her request and stayed away.

Kagome sighed. Her new senses screamed at her, drawing her attention to minute details that meant nothing. She had spent several hours on her first day staring into the brook. She could see the fish, hear the trickle of water through the stones, hear the fish leap out and splash back down. She could even pick out a water-strider along the surface. Every detail was clear.

Kagome rose to full height, stretching towards the sky, trying to ease her aching muscles. Her new senses bombarded her day and night. When she had tried to go to sleep that first night she had been unable to, the night noises amplified, intrusive. She heard small nocturnal animals foraging through the forest nearby. Even when she had retreated to the topmost branches of the highest trees she could still hear movement, activity, bustling... Finally on the fourth night she had collapsed under a large tree, so exhausted that the noises seemed to disappear. She slept for barely 6 hours before they woke her up again.

Now, two days later, Kagome was again on the edge of exhaustion.

'So much noise!' Kagome shook her head and covered her ears. Resigning herself to her fate, she took a breath, ready to call up to the trees. 'I need someone who knows how to block this out...' She inhaled to call out and...

'What's that scent?' Instinctively she knew to flee. Bounding to the branches of a concealing tree, Kagome perched on a sturdy branch and peered through the foliage of her protector. Still as could be she watched as a large snake-demon slithered through the grass towards her hiding place.

"Sssso tassssty! Who will be the mother of my sssspawn?" it's tongue flicked in and out of its mouth.

In horror Kagome saw that the creature was headed right towards her, He started to slide up the tree and Kagome felt a wave of fear, quickly squelched by a wave of fury. Swinging from her vantage point, Kagome leaped at the intruder. Sensing her, the serpent easily dodged the attack, tasting the air and licking his lips.

"Sssso you will bare my sssspawn! They will need a healthy mother to feed off of her flesh, you will do niccccely!" He spat at her and she felt her rage build, like a well-built fire, growing slowly but ready to burn for hours.

_'Kill it!'_ an inner voice pleaded. _'Kill it now!'_ it cried.

Distracted by her internal dialog, she barely noticed as the serpent leaped, striking at her with malevolent rapidity, Kagome felt it graze her leg as she scrambled out of the way.

_'KILL IT NOW!'_ the voice demanded.

Claws extended, Kagome complied, jumping forward, losing control. The serpent, surprised by the sudden show of aggression, veered too late and was torn to shreds within an instant. Panting, blood on her hands, Kagome sensed another demon coming towards her. Claws at the ready, baring her fangs, Kagome leaped blindly towards the demon.

_'MORE!'_ the voice persuaded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grasped her hands as the two tumbled into a tree. Gaining the upper hand, Inuyasha pinned her down. She kicked at him, her once golden eyes red and frenzied.

'I have to do something or she's gonna go wild.' He knew the consequences of going into the world in a frenzy; waking up with blood all over, the stench of death all around. 'She shouldn't have to go through that, not when someone can show her another way.' Desperately he sought for a way to calm his friend. His hands being occupied with keeping Kagome pinned, his options were limited.

Kagome thrashed about, urgently trying to throw her hanyou friend aside. Her lust for blood was calling, the voice screaming at her, making her human half cower and hide away inside her. Her hands pinned and her body being squashed by Inuyasha, she snapped at him with her teeth, coming nowhere close to hurting him.

'What is it that she sings to Shippo?' He desperately searched his memory for the calming, soothing tune she cooed to the little child when he had trouble falling asleep in the dark.

"Hush my darling don't you cry..." She was far from crying. In fact she was ready to inflict much crying on whoever would get in the way. "...I'm gonna sing you a lullaby..."

He crooned at her and he could see as she calmed down. Her struggling stopped and her eyes started to change back to their normal yellow. Carefully, so carefully, he lifted one of his hands up, ready to shove it back down if she started to attack him again. He pulled back his other hand, still singing, and he saw her eyes completely revert to its docile state.

"Inu..." she gently called. A blush crept up his neck, caught in the act.

Realizing how close they were, Inuyasha jumped back, his face rosy with embarrassment. He took a deep breath and realized what had drawn the demon to her.

"Kagome, you're in heat," He looked to the ground, turning redder.

"Mind your own business," She snapped, not comfortable with being read so easily by another.

Taking the defensive, Inuyasha snapped back. "It's not like I care! It doesn't change you, it just means you're able to conceive. Other demons can smell that, the ones that need mates will hunt you down by your scent. We have to get you somewhere safer, somewhere where they can't smell you."

Leading her by the hand, Inuyasha knew exactly where to go.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	6. A Helping Fang, Claw or Hair

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga__

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Helping Fang, Claw or Hair**

Despite Kagome's fatigue, she was able to keep up with Inuyasha as they ran through the forest, past villages and into a mountainous volcano region. Climbing up and over a particularly cavernous outcropping, Kagome saw their target.

"So this is where Totosai lives!" she exclaimed, leaping over the last of the rocky debris.

"Yup. Lesser demons don't have the brains to not be drawn in by the decoy scents and the greater demons know not to kill the greatest sword smith known to demon-kind." They slowed to a walking pace, Kagome savoring the uniformity of the smells and sounds, the white noise.

"Totosai!" Inuyasha called. "You there old man?"

They reached the opening of Totosai's cave, looking in to find none other than the famous Totosai asleep, drooling on his anvil-turned-pillow.

Inuyasha walked up to the man and prodded him.

"Huh...who..." The old man jumped up, grabbing Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. "What have you done to her this time!" He demanded, coddling the sword like a baby. "Look at her, all chipped and worn. What have you been doing, hacking through rocks?!" The old man jumped back as Inuyasha reached for the sword. "Don't touch her, I'll fix her up!" he snapped. Turning to the sword in his hands he crooned, "Don't worry, dear, I'll fix you up so you're nice and new again."

"That's not why we're here, old man," irritated, Inuyasha took the opportunity to steal back his purloined possession.

"We..?" he said confused. Noticing Kagome, he jumped forward "What are you doing here? Where are the rest of your clan?" Walking up to her, he grabbed her by the waist, looking around either side of her as if she had her friends behind her back.

Annoyed, Kagome conked the old man on the head. Realizing what she had done, she apologized profusely. 'I can't believe I just did that!'

Grinning, Inuyasha explained the situation. "Kagome here's been turned into a half demon..."

"A half-demon you say..." Interrupted the old man, "She looks the same to me." He ran up to Kagome and stared at her from millimeters away. Growling, Kagome resisted the urge to bop the old man on the head again, instead opting to shove him off of her.

Jumping back towards her, the old man grabbed Kagome's new ears.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed. "I've found them!" Pinching one of her ears, the old man twisted it and dragged her into the light outside his home. Yelping in pain, Kagome could do nothing but follow.

"So I take it you want me to make you a sword too?" He mused, tugging at her hair to make sure it was not a wig. Kagome let out a low growl, warning the old man. Taking the hint, Totosai let go and stood back, hand on his chin in thought.

"Actually," Inuyasha piped up. "We came here for.."

Kagome cut him off. "That would be a great idea Master Totosai," hints of her former cheeriness pushed through her gruff-sounding voice.

Kagome slapped her neck at the tinge she felt there. Feeling dejected, Mioga floated to the ground.

"Is that any way to treat a friend!" he demanded.

"A friend who drinks our blood?" Inuyasha leaned down to pick up the flea, holding him in front of his face.

Hopping out of Inuyasha's grip, Mioga rested on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I was on my way to see you, hearing of Naraku's defeat, when I ran into Miroku and Sango." Hearing her friends' names Kagome sighed. "They informed me of Inuyasha's blunder and they asked me to seek you out to tell you the news."

Kagome's ears perked up. "News?"

"Yes, they have found a great monk who knows of another great monk who knows of a legend of a great and powerful amulet with the ability to grant wishes."

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, mocking the flea on his shoulder. "They know a guy who knows a guy who knows a story that may or may not lead to something useful?"

"Quite Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "At least they're doing something to try to change this. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your selfishness" Kagome felt the anger towards Inuyasha she had been suppressing bubble back to the surface. Raising her claws, she took a step back. "If it wasn't for you and your stupid selfish wish, I'd be home in bed right now. I'd be with my family, enjoying what should be the best years of my life." Mioga jumped to Totosai's shoulder, sensing the tension rise.

"Kagome, I.." Inuyasha pleaded.

"No! This is your fault. There is nothing that you can say that will change that fact." Kagome heard the voice again, whispering in her ear. _'...attack...'_ Letting the voice persuade her actions, Kagome felt a heat spread throughout her body as she lost control.

Inuyasha saw as Kagome's eyes started to change colour, red bleeding into gold, threatening to engulf the once meek girl. Her silver hair started to raise off of her body glowing blue with an electric aura he had never before seen in half-demon.

"Totosai, I suggest you start making that sword!" Inuyasha yelled to Totosai as he bared his own claws. 'I'm just going to have to keep her occupied until this rage passes. I'm just glad she hasn't slept recently. It won't take so much to wear her down.'

Leaping forward, Kagome struck at her friend. Her claws snagged at his cloak, missing their target. Landing behind him, she again jumped at him and again he dodged, pushing her off balance. Falling to the dirt, Kagome rebounded, springing at him, teeth bared and claws slashing.

Watching the battle from the safety of his doorway, Totosai spoke to the flea on his shoulder. "He tells me to make a sword for her, but I don't have the supplies to make a sword like his. He's going to have to provide me with what I need before I can make a new sword. It's not like demons just give up their fangs willingly, you know."

Outside, Kagome tore at Inuyasha, striking the defensive hanyou in the arm.

Trickling blood, Inuyasha swore under his breath. 'Damn, I can't hurt her, but if I keep jumping away from her, she's bound to hit me where it hurts. I'll just have to hope she wears out before that happens.'

He jumped back as she put her fist into the ground, leaving a crater a foot wide in her wake.

Roaring in rage, Kagome flew at him again, a primal urge driving her to draw blood, to maim, to kill. Inuyasha caught Kagome's claws in mid-air, kicking her to the ground. Pausing to pant, Kagome leaped back at him and again he threw her down. Running in a circle around Inuyasha, Kagome tried to get behind him. Spinning and spinning and spinning, Inuyasha tripped falling to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Kagome leaped at him one last time, slashing at his throat – but too late! Inuyasha, his back on the ground, grabbed her hands and threw her above him, using her momentum to jettison her into the rocks beyond.

Finally she lay still. He could tell from her ragged breathing that she was still alive. Walking to her he noticed all the blood on her, his and her own. Picking her up gently, Inuyasha brought the unconscious half-demon miko to the cave. He gently laid her on the ground near Totosai's cooking fire. Looking for something, anything to wipe off the blood, Inuyasha sighed. Taking off his cloak, he ripped a piece off of his shirt. He wiped away the blood from her face and looked at her sleeping form. She still had on the same clothes she had been wearing all week, her school uniform. Muddy from her week in the forest, and now bloody and partially torn Inuyasha knew he would have to get her something more durable, something more suited to battle.

Inuyasha turned towards Totosai. "I thought I told you to start the sword, old man," he growled. 'I hope he doesn't expect great sums of money for this, Kami knows I don't have anything'

Mioga jumped from Totosai to Inuyasha. "About that, it seems Master Totosai requires a few provisions before he can begin the process..."

"Provisions!" Inuyasha made a sweeping gesture towards the supplies lining Totosai's cave. "Don't you think he has enough provisions!"

"Well actually," the old man chimed in "I don't have a demon fang, or a demon claw or a demon hair."

"What would you need hair for?" Inuyasha looked to Totosai, obviously missing something.

Mioga filled him in. "While not a master in the art of bow making, Totosai does know a few tricks for making durable bows. A normal bowstring could never endure a demon's strength, so several demon's hairs would be required. Her own would do nicely."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha voiced his concern. "But she won't be standing back, away from combat. She wants to kill using her hands, a bow could never suit hand to hand combat."

Totosai piped up. "I thought'a that one!" Taking out a pair of pliers, Totosai scooted towards Inuyasha, yanking one of his larger fangs out in a single motion.

Yelping in pain, Inuyasha rubbed his sore jaw. "You can't make a sword out of that old man." With a little embarrassment, he added: "It's too small."

Staring blankly at the hanyou, he blinked. Looking back at the fang in the pliers in his hand, Totosai tilted his head as if debating something. "Then I'll make her a dagger! I'll infuse the demon-suppression magic into it's blade and give her a bow to work with when she's not fighting close up."

With a satisfied smirk, the old man stared at the fang, mumbled incoherently and walked to his anvil.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	7. A Battle of a Will

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga__

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Battle of a Will**

Kagome awoke feeling groggy and overwhelmed. Putting her hand to her head, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. At the feel of her unusually soft skin she pulled her hands away. Staring in disbelief, Kagome saw that her hands had returned to normal, her fingers delicate and human. Running them through her hair she barely dared to believe the sight that lay before her; her long black hair fully returned to it's former human glory.

Wondering why Inuyasha was not nearby Kagome took a survey of her surroundings. She lay in a dimly lit cave, a bright source of light coming from behind her. Standing, Kagome turned towards the light and saw the daylight pour in from the mouth of the cave. The blindingly bright light obscured what lay beyond.

Walking towards the opening of the cave, Kagome froze. There, blocking her path, was a human-sized dog. Its grey fur stood on edge, indicating a readiness to battle. It drew near, fangs bared, saliva dripping down its chin. The dog's red eyes locked with hers as it stood on its hind legs. In a flash the dog was replaced with a more human creature, eerily similar to herself.

"Why have you called me, human?" the dog-turned-human spat the last word, growling in rage.

"I...I didn't..." Kagome began, backing up.

"Nonsense!" She barked, stepping forward to keep the distance from increasing. "I have come. Why have you called me?!"

"I...Where am I?" She looked about her distractedly, wondering where Inuyasha could be and why this demon felt so familiar.

"You have called me, and I have come. WHY HAVE YOU CALLED ME?" It roared, still keeping the distance from changing.

In a panic, Kagome turned and fled into the darkness. She ran until she couldn't see any hint of the light behind her. As she calmed down, Kagome slowed herself. The darkness had her completely engulfed. Not knowing who the demon was, or, for that matter, where she could be, Kagome collapsed in a heap of tears.

"Pathetic human," the demon's voice, so familiar yet so foreign came from the darkness as if Kagome had not moved at all. "Do you not know yourself?"

"What?" Kagome mumbled, tears drying in fear. "Myself?"

With a wave of relief, Kagome thought of where she could be. "I'm having a dream..." she whispered.

"No, human," the voice spat as if it were speaking a disgusting, vile word. "You are not dreaming. You are inside yourself. NOW WHY DID YOU CALL ME!?"

With a sickening jolt, Kagome realized she had called the demon. 'My demon half! I called her out when I got mad at Inuyasha.' Finding her voice she spoke. "I called you to fight," she ventured.

Growling, the disembodied voice spoke with venom. "You would have me kill our only kin? Do you not know that I would tear him apart, the same as I did of that vile reptile?"

Kagome squealed as she felt a furry hand graze her cheek.

Hearing a gentle whisper, Kagome was floored by what she heard.

"Do you not know that I have no say in the world? You are my anchor, without your guidance, your control, I will take over without knowing the reality in which I am based. Such it is for all half-demons. I cannot fully venture into your world, you have not the strength of body. You cannot fully hide behind my strength, I have not the purpose." Kagome blinked, trying to see her new half in the blinding darkness. "Don't you see, human," the word was spoken gently this time. "We need each other."

- - - - - - - - - -

Miroku and Sango sat across from each other, Sango not wanting to be groped, and Miroku tired of chasing her around the fire.

Sango let out a sorrowful sigh. In their last battle Naraku had again used Kohaku to try and kill her. Upon Kohaku's failing, Naraku had torn the jewel shard from the boy's back, causing him to perish within minutes. The pain of the moment was still fresh when she had been faced with the betrayal of another half-demon, one she had considered a friend. "Damned demon!" she spat out.

Miroku looked up, startled. He didn't know what to believe about the situation. 'Surely Inuyasha wouldn't have done this to Kagome on purpose...' he debated with himself.

As if sensing his conflict, Shippo laid a hand on the monks knee. "I'm sure he just wanted her to stay with us. If she's a demon, she can't go back to her time, there are no demons there."

"That would make sense," Miroku responded. "He did say the stone had twisted his wish." He pulled out the gem, initially surprised that they had left it so suddenly one week earlier. "He may have wished for her to have a reason to stay."

"Selfish bastard!" Sango spat as she rose in anger and stomped off into the trees.

"Poor Sango," whispered Shippo. "First she looses her brother, then Kagome,"

"Kagome's not dead, Shippo."

"No, but she's not the same any more. If she's like Inuyasha, then she won't be so happy any more, she'll be all moody and mean." Shippo shuddered at the thought of her former defender joining Inuyasha in aggression.

Nodding at the discerning insight, the monk silently agreed with the tiny fox demon. Standing, Miroku looked into the forest, to where Sango had left.

"I'll go see if there's anything I can do for Sango," he mumbled as he walked into the trees.

"At least I still have you, Kilala" the fox muttered as he rubbed her fur.

Walking past the brush that surrounded their campsite, Miroku came upon Sango sitting against a tree. Sobbing, Sango heard a twig snap beneath Miroku's feet and quickly wiped her eyes of tears.

"Hi Miroku," she said weakly, trying, unsuccessfully to place a smile on her face.

"Hi Sango" he replied, sitting next to her. Sango's body tensed, expecting Miroku's wandering hand to invade her personal space. When he left her alone, she eased up, leaning towards the monk's shoulder.

"What was he thinking!" She asked. "If he wanted her to stay, he could have wished for the well to close up, he could have wished for Kagome to want to stay here, he could have wished a million other things that would have left Kagome as her wonderful HUMAN self." Sango shed another tear.

"It'll be okay Sango. We have clear directions to the monk who has the story and with any luck we'll be there within the week." He timidly took her chin in his hand and wiped away her tears. "And besides..." His musings were interrupted with a resounding SLAP, his offending hand still hovering near Sango's body.

"MIROKU!" Sango stormed off, leaving the monk to dreamily coddle his reddened cheek.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	8. Big

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Big**

Miroku stood at the edge of a wide but shallow expanse of shoulder high grass. The wheat coloured stalks climbed towards the sky, threatening to engulf Shippo and Kilala and dwarf Sango and Miroku. The field appeared to be designed, the forest they were leaving ended too abruptly while the forest on the opposite side seemed just as out of place.

The grass encircled the base of a forest-covered mountain, the mountain's rounded peak speaking of its age. Near the peak, Miroku could pick out the signs of a rocky fortress; their goal. Even from this distance, Miroku could tell it was a cold and unwelcoming place. Its walls high, obscuring any signs of the contents within.

The monk who resided in the fortress, a hermit named Iyouko, hadn't left his home in more than a dozen years. According to acquaintances, before he had closed himself off to the world he was an impatient, unapproachable monk. He had delighted in playing word games with those who would dare to interrupt his reclusive lifestyle.

"I would imagine this grass goes right around the whole mountain," Miroku was lost deep in thought, still looking to their end destination. "We might as well go straight through."

The air held an ominous stillness, the grass before them standing stark still. Miroku tentatively swung his staff in front of his body before stepping through. Feeling none the worse for wear Miroku motioned to his friends to follow.

"You know," Sango proposed as they cautiously walked through the grass. "We could use Kilala to get to..." Sango's words were cut short and Miroku whipped around to see what had happened.

"Damn rock..." Sango's disembodied voice mumbled from below. Reaching into the grass, Miroku offered his friend a helping hand.

"Yes, about Kilala...Why don't we use her?" Miroku agreed as he pulled her to her feet.

Responding to their conversation, Kilala transformed to her full size and knelt for the others to mount her. Wasting no time, Kilala took to the air, her graceful leap mysteriously marred by a sudden jolt.

"What the...?" Sango grabbed Kilala's fur, nearly bucking off the beast.

At Kilala's feet were monkey-like demons, tiny slate-coloured wings dangling unused on their backs. Snarling, they bit and scratched at Kilala's paws as she tried to shake them off. More leaped out of the grass towards the group, some catching hold to Kilala and dragging them all further downward.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled as she hurled her large weapon at the monkeys in the grass. Several dodged out of the way, the boomerang chopping grass as it barreled ahead.

Jumping into the newly made clearing, Miroku used his staff to knock back two of the beasts. They leaped at him wildly and without hesitation. Sutras flew from the monk causing more of the creatures to disintegrate instantly. Unphased, more came into the fray, a seemingly endless supply jumping from the wall of high grass.

Catching her weapon, Sango threw it again, this time towards the forest. The large blades made a long path to their goal, knocking several of the previously hidden demons to the wayside.

"That way!" she shouted to her allies, swiftly catching the blade as she ran to catch up.

Patches of grass burst alight in blue flame, Shippo's fox fire singeing some of the creatures. A group of the demons squealed in high pitched noises, retreating into the grass.

"I know that he prides his privacy," Miroku shouted to his comrades as his staff bludgeoned more beasts from their path. "But I never imagined he would make it this difficult for visitors to approach." Miroku made a dash through the path Sango had made, Shippo and Kilala close behind.

Miroku heard a whooshing sound as he saw Sango's weapon hurtle past his body towards several of the demons in their path. They quickly reached the end of the expanse, and ran into the open space beneath the trees.

Turning back towards the grass, ready to condemn any that would follow, Miroku was surprised to see that no pursuers were in sight. The only visible movement was that near the middle of the field a steady ripple of grass moving away from the group.

"I hope that's a good sign," Shippo commented dubiously.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	9. Bigger

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bigger**

Kilala rested in her kitten-sized form, her body encircled protectively by Sango's arms. She had collapsed shortly after the battle, her paws too badly mangled to continue of her own volition. Sango, feeling guilty for her loyal familiar's injuries, coddled the creature as if it were a child.

The group made their way uneventfully through the forest, the ground still level, an indication that they had not yet reached the mountain. The evening light grew dimmer as they progressed and Miroku knew they would soon have to stop for the night. It was slower going then he had thought, the forest was much larger than it had initially appeared.

"We should rest here," Miroku swept his hand towards a small break in the trees.

In tired agreement, Sango gently laid Kilala's sleeping form at the mossy base of a tree. She quickly set up a small bundle of kindling, and Shippo lit it up using his fox fire ability. Sango carefully stocked the fire, setting it up to keep them warm for the night.

Shrugging Kagome's near-empty pack from her back, Sango laid it down in front of her with a forlorn sigh. Reaching in she took out one of the few remaining packages of ramen and a small pot for water. Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder, gently taking the pot from her hands.

"I'll go get some water," he offered, turning towards a small stream nearby. He brushed past Sango and disappeared into the bushes behind her.

Sango peered into Kagome's bag once more. Reaching in, she pulled out the only other item she hadn't left with Kaede, a small photograph. In the photo stood Kagome, a young boy, a middle aged woman and an old man, all smiling brightly. She knew from the way Kagome had described them, that this was her family. Sango also knew that once she met up with Kagome again, Kagome would probably want to see the picture, especially after not having been home for several weeks.

The harsh memories of her own brother and the torture he had experienced during the last few years tore at Sango. 'I should have been prepared for this,' her woeful heart lay heavy in her chest. 'But I honestly thought I could save him...'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a soft touch brush across her shoulder. Tensing, expecting the monk to follow up with his usual invasion of her intimate of intimates, Sango spun around, her hand raised to attack.

No one was there.

"What are you doing?" Miroku's voice came from beside her, too far away to have been the cause of her anger.

"Miroku, where's Shippo?" She asked, confusion crossing her face, her hand still raised towards the non-existent foe.

Miroku pointed to the tree where Sango had laid Kilala. Surely enough, there lay Shippo entangled with Kilala, breathing at a rhythmic pace, lost in slumber's embrace.

Eyeing the monk suspiciously, Sango lowered her hand and replaced the photo safely in the bag. Miroku squat by the fire and set the pot to boil.

Sango let out a small yelp as she felt something brush over her back. Shooting a startled glance towards the monk by the fire, she knew it wasn't him. 'That's it, I'm going crazy!' she thought. Miroku looked up with the sudden noise then narrowed his eyes.

"Sango," Miroku rose slowly from the fire. "When I say now, flatten yourself to the ground."

Eyes wide, Sango tensed, ready to do as her companion requested.

"NOW!" Sango leaped forward, face-first into the ground as Miroku bounded past her, sutras flying. Wasting no time, Sango sprang up and grabbed for her weapon. Turning to help her friend she dove after him into the fray.

The creatures that they were fighting where remarkably similar to the ones they had previously fought. These ones, however, were noticeably larger, their wings darker and slightly flexed.

Sango felt something brush at her back. She spun around, blade swinging, and made contact with the offending beast. Knocking it to the ground, Sango finished it off, decapitating it in one single sweep. She caught sight of another one jumping from the heights of the trees above. It spiraled towards her at breakneck speed, and she flung it down.

"Sango!" She heard Miroku call out. "This way!"

Miroku motioned for Sango to come back into the campsite. Following him the few steps back, she saw as he grabbed several small twigs and jabbed them in the ground around Shippo, Kilala and the fire. She beat down another gliding demon as it headed towards the monk, who was now wrapping a cord around each of the twigs, making a perimeter about the group. Reaching into his cloak, Miroku pulled out several sutras, mumbled something with his eyes closed, then proceeded to quickly tie them to the surrounding cord.

The demons glided softly overhead, looking directly towards them, but not making any moves to attack.

"I've placed a protective barrier around us. We should be able to eat and sleep in peace tonight," Miroku settled into a meditative position near Shippo and Kilala, both of whom had amazingly slept through the entire ordeal. "I'll have to stay up to keep the barrier erected, but the meditation I use should be enough to keep me going through tomorrow."

"What were those demons? I've never seen them before," Sango asked as she settled next to the fire, the boiling water almost ready for the noodles.

"I'm not sure," Miroku replied, eyes still closed in concentration. "They look like a more hardy version of the Yamazaru-tenma, a monkey demon found mostly on the southern islands of Japan...but they don't have wings and are much smaller, about half the size of the ones we saw here."

"Well, hopefully they've left the old monk intact. Once Kilala is healed we can use her to leave this place, but not if she doesn't have time to heal first." Sango poured water on the noodles and prepared them as Kagome had done.

"I'm sure he has a more permanent protective barrier around his home."

"Maybe these creatures are the reason he hasn't left in so long," Sango's eyes widened at the thought of being trapped on the mountain with the codgery old man.

Sango handed Miroku his food, and started eating silently. 'It's going to be a long night.'

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	10. Biggest

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Biggest**

They had made their way up the mountain, the slope rather shallow, the trees growing more sparse as they had proceeded. They had been attacked twice more before the trees spread out and became thinner, too thin, it seemed, for the creatures to jump from.

"Shippo," Miroku turned to the boy. "Can you shape change and see how much further we have to go?"

"Sure, Miroku." Shippo morphed in a cloud of smoke, shifting into a hollowed out ball of air. With Shippo floating gracefully to the top of the trees, Miroku took the time to rest. Plopping down to the ground, he sat his back against a tree and closed his eyes.

Sango eyed him from a distance, and decided to do the same, picking a tree just out of arms reach from the resting monk. She carefully shifted Kilala in her arms, who took the opportunity to lick her wounded paws.

"It looks like Kilala should be fine by tomorrow," Sango commented. Kilala purred in response, rubbing her head against Sango's stomach.

Shippo returned after a few minutes, popping back to normal a few feet from the ground.

"We're almost there," he reported. "But..." He looked nervously at Miroku, who opened his eyes at Shippo's hesitation. "There are a lot of flying demons. They keep circling Iyouko's fortress. Like they're going to swoop in to attack." Shippo played with his hands nervously.

Sango narrowed her gaze in determination. "It'll be okay, Shippo. We need to go there for Kagome's sake, you know she'd do the same for us. Besides, he's a powerful monk, he'll know of a way that we can get back safely." Sango hoped her voice was as convincing as she wanted it to be. Frankly, she wasn't as sure as her words indicated.

Standing from his resting place, Miroku looked forwards, as if trying to peer through the greenery that was in their path.

"Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - -

They reached the edge of a clearing, dozens of meters of short grass providing visibility on all sides of the fortress before them. Overhead they could see the flying creatures, their forms noticeably larger than either of the demons they had previously encountered.

"Shippo, you protect Kilala," Miroku ordered. He knew the child would be underfoot if he had come with them, but he also knew that without a 'mission' he would feel like a burden.

Chest puffing out with pride, Shippo gave Miroku a bright-eyed solute. "Right!" he turned to Kilala, who Sango had laid behind the cover of some underbrush.

Straightening up, her hand on her weapon, Sango looked to Miroku. "You ready?" she asked.

With a quick nod, the two started running towards the front gates. They made it three quarters of the way before the flying creatures bore down.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango flung the blades towards the flock coming towards them, killing two and scattering the rest.

Leaping from the grass, Miroku swung his staff, hitting a demon as it tried to tear him from the ground.

"I'm going to run out of sutras!" Miroku mumbled, throwing sutras at the approaching demons.

A break in the beasts allowed the pair to make a dash for the gates. Entering an enclosed entryway, they were startled by the sight that met them. Hovering a few feet off the ground was another demon, this one larger than any of the others, about twice the size of the ones flying above and just larger than Miroku.

Much to their surprise, instead of attacking, the creature spoke. "What has possessed you to cross the outer ring forest?" its guttural voice boomed across the entryway.

Boldly Sango stepped forward. "We seek the monk Iyouko!"

"He does not wish to be sought," The demon landed gently to the ground folding his arms and black wings about himself, making a solid block between them and the door.

"We need to speak to him. Our friend has been injured by magic and we seek his knowledge to help us heal her."

"If you refer to the demon cat you left in the woods, he does not heal demons." The demon growled low in his throat, eyes narrowing at the two human intruders.

"Sango," Miroku whispered, taking a step back.

Ignoring her ally's hesitation, Sango took another step forward. "We demand to see him now! Our injured friend is not the demon of which you speak. We only wish for his knowledge, not his skill."

The demon threw back his head in laughter, amused by some private joke neither of the two humans were privy to. Spreading his wings wide, the demon ceased his laughter, taking a step toward the pair.

Sango tightened her grip on her weapon, ready to fight the demon for the chance to enter.

"Fine," said the demon with a deep-throated chuckle. "You may enter," he stepped aside, making a sweeping gesture with his wing. "I will go pick up your tiny friends." Without waiting for a response, the demon jumped to the sky and quickly flew for their hidden allies. Within seconds he returned, carrying Shippo and Kilala in his hands. Both were struggling to get free, having been taken off guard.

"It's alright, Shippo," Miroku called from the ground. The last thing they needed was for the child to be dropped to the ground from so high. Hearing their friend from below, both demons stopped their escape attempts.

Not sure why the demon was suddenly so friendly, Sango kept a tight grip on her blade. He flew in front of her and dropped the two unceremoniously from several feet up. Turning his back on the group he walked to the front gate, opened it and stepped inside.

"Come in if you're coming," he demanded from the other side of the wall.

Sango picked up Kilala with her free arm and Miroku grasped Shippo. Keeping her eyes trained on the demon, Sango entered first, followed by Miroku. Closing the gate behind them, the demon locked it from the inside.

"Now," the demon turned to face towards the visitors. "I should introduce myself," The demon started to shrink, its wings disappearing and it's features becoming more human. "I am great monk Iyouko."

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	11. Demonstration's Confrontation

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, I've had a few mishaps in the last week – my $50 bike doesn't take kindly to traveling 20 km a day, apparently..._

_Anywho, it's a long one, so sit back and relax._

_Enjoy! _

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 11: Demonstration's Confrontation**

Kagome awoke to the clanking of metal on metal. Opening her eyes, she started to panic, the familiar sight of the cave bringing her experience to the front of her mind. Sitting bolt upright, Kagome immediately saw the reason for the noise. Sitting at his anvil, hammer in hand, was Totosai.

Looking up at her, Totosai grinned from ear to ear.

"Up just in time to see your new dagger, are ya'?" Totosai held up a small dagger as he spoke.

"Dagger? I thought you were going to make me a sword?" Kagome stretched, yawning loudly.

"He was," chimed Myoga, hopping up to Kagome's shoulder. "But he couldn't find a fang long enough to..."

SLAP!

Kagome looked to her shoulder, a clawed hand squishing the flee to her body. Inuyasha lifted his hand and let the flee fall to the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Kagome asked halfheartedly, knowing the reason. 'Stupid male ego...'

"He was about to bite you..." Inuyasha attempted to cover up.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood to her feet. Turning to face Inuyasha, she inquired, "How long have I been out anyway." Kagome peered around, trying to read the passage of time by some visible marker.

"Three days."

"Three days!" Kagome's eyes went wide with astonishment. As if to confirm this revelation, Kagome's stomach let out a growl worthy of a full demon.

Clutching her stomach, her face screwed up with hunger, Kagome gave a pleading look to Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?"

Inuyasha pointed towards the cooking fire and she immediately spotted a bowl of leftover meat. She ran to the fire, grabbing the bowl from its perch and devoured the contents in smacking gulps.

Laughter came from Inuyasha as he folded his arms and sat back against the wall of the cave.

"And what...is so...funny?" Kagome sputtered between bites.

"You thought **_I_** was the pig?" he chuckled as Kagome stopped, looked at her shirt and started to turn beet-red with embarrassment. Her shirt, having faired better than her blood-stained, muddy skirt, was streaked with bits of meat.

Abandoning her near-empty bowl, Kagome tore about the room looking for her backpack. Flinging everything aside that might have concealed it, Kagome turned redder and redder, first with embarrassment, then with frustration.

"Um...Kagome?" Inuyasha, a chuckle in his voice, tried to halt her hasty search. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as she continued.

"Not now, I'm looking for my backpack..." Kagome ignored him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was more forceful, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his mirth.

"WHAT!" She snapped, scowling at his obvious amusement.

"You left your bag with Miroku and Sango."

Kagome blushed, her ears drooping with the realization. Face reddening, Kagome put her hands on her hips and snapped. "You could have told me sooner, you...you..." Inuyasha's grin widened at Kagome's inability to complete her insult. She spit out the first word that came to mind. "You mutt!"

His eyes wide and mouth agape in shock, Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "Well then, maybe I won't give you your present."

'That was too far,' Kagome thought, lowering her head in shame. 'Especially now that I'm technically the same as him...' Kagome felt the burning in her swell up as if to chastise her human selfishness. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the floor.

Thrusting a bundle in Kagome's face, Inuyasha grunted, indicating that he hadn't fully forgiven her. Kagome took it and Inuyasha pulled back, crossing his arms back over his chest.

The off-white cloth bundle felt dense yet surprisingly soft. Untieing the outermost layer, Kagome saw that it was a shirt. Held within the shirt was shimmering purple. Even in Kagome's time, full of polyester and other synthetic fibers, she had never seen something so deep and penetrating as that purple cloth.

Shaking the garment to full length, she saw that it was identical to Inuyasha's, excepting the colour.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, unable to keep the awe out of her voice.

"Its made from the hair of a Lightning Coyote. They're very hard to kill, mostly because of their skin, something about them needing the durability to channel the lightning." Inuyasha scratched his head as he tried to recall it, then stood a little straighter. "It's not as good as mine, but it'll give you more protection when you go into battle."

Kagome nodded in understanding, pulling the cloth out in front of her to admire it once more.

"Train me," Kagome stated. She wasn't asking, Inuyasha knew better than to make that mistake.

'For all of the human life she's lived, she sure does a good impression of a demon,' Inuyasha thought to himself with a begrudging nod.

"Now get a bath, you stink!" He pointed to the bath house, expression one of disgust.

Opening her mouth to argue, Kagome quickly snapped it shut again. 'I do stink!' Stomping by Inuyasha, Kagome held her new attire just off of her body, not wanting to contaminate the new, clean clothes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome emerged from the bath house, tugging at her clothing awkwardly. It was a new sensation, the feeling of cloth bounding her chest rather than a bra, but it was more secure, and she knew that was what she needed.

Kagome admired her new attire. The leggings matched the cloak, both free-moving, yet secure, the purple cloth shimmering gently as she moved. Having removed her shoes for comfort, Kagome found that her feet were as durable as any shoe, and with her claws they were more likely to be comfortable in a battle. She was amazed that the shoes had not fallen apart when she had attacked Inuyasha, with all of the blood that had been on her clothes.

"You're awake at last!" Bounding towards her, Myoga seemed to eminate a mixture of relief and fear. "Inuyasha has informed me of your request and I have insisted upon showing you some calming techniques first." Inuyasha's ear twitched in annoyance at Myoga's intrusion on his training plan. "It won't do for you to lose yourself in the middle of a training battle after all."

Kagome nodded as she walked towards Inuyasha, the flea jumping to her shoulder. Kagome could feel as her new blood burned through her veins. She was restless. Forcing herself to be still, Kagome sat opposite to Inuyasha and she noticed that he was just as eager to be moving.

'My new senses are becoming more natural. I can tell the emotions without much effort now.' Kagome took a deep breath of the outdoor air and gave a small cough. 'Although, all of this sulfur kind of evens things out a little.'

Settling into the same position as Kagome and Inuyasha, Myoga took a deep breath. "Now, when you're in battle, what is it that you focus on?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "I don't really focus on anything." She thought a little more, recalling her attack on Inuyasha. "I think, maybe, I focus on my anger," she admitted with a small nod.

"Good, that's good." Myoga seemed pleased at her response. "You know what drives your demon half. Without that knowledge, any attempts to stay calm would be wasted.

"What we have to do now, is find a thought or image that makes your human heart soar, something that keeps you happy and relaxed." Turning to Inuyasha, Myoga continued. "What do you think of, Master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's face turned a light shade of pink as he averted his eyes from Kagome's curious gaze. "I don't think that would work for her, Myoga."

Still curious, Kagome let it slide. The last thing she needed was to anger him before a mock-battle.

"Okay, Kagome. How about you think of something personally satisfying? What about your family?"

Kagome felt a pang of sadness. She had been able to hold off thoughts of her family up to this point, thinking instead how to hunt, how to discern the new sights and sounds from one another, anything to keep her mind busy.

At the pained expression in her eyes, Myoga quickly made a new suggestion. "What about Shippo? You two seem to have a very close relationship, much like a mother and her pup."

Unnoticed by Kagome, Inuyasha's face turned back to its previous shade of pink.

Kagome nodded in ascent. "Yes, that's true." She reflected on the memory of Shippo in her arms at night, he was comforted by her warmth, much as she was comforted by his. "I think that'll be a good image to think of."

Continuing on, Myoga made further suggestions to aid her when she felt the anger rise. After about an hour of practice, recalling memories and setting them to the front of her mind, Myoga felt she was ready to proceed.

"Finally!" Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome by the hand, pulling her off the ground in one fowl swoop.

Letting go of her hand, Inuyasha leaped to a position several feet away.

"Before we start you have to promise me that you won't hold back." Inuyasha saw uncertainty in Kagome's eyes. "If you hold back, we'll never know where your strengths and weaknesses lie. You won't hurt me, not yet anyway. You don't know how to fight very well." He thought back to their battle and realized she was better than he was giving her credit for, but thought it best not to get her hopes up. She had been overwhelmed by her demon side after all.

Kagome finally agreed, thinking of all of the battles he had been through. 'How much damage could I do, anyway?' she thought to herself.

"First we're going to practice stances. You'll need to stay on your feet if you want to have the upper hand." Inuyasha held a stance that Kagome had seen him in during many battles.

Kagome felt her face drop in disappointment.

Seeing this, Inuyasha responded. "You won't be able to fight if you're on the ground. They'll end up killing you quickly like that."

Kagome nodded, knowing he was right, but a burning for action was still welling up inside of her.

"I'm getting restless though," she told him honestly.

"Okay then," Inuyasha perked up and shifted his position. "We'll do some throwing techniques."

"Right." Kagome nodded her head in one quick motion.

"Now run at me and try to hit me," Inuyasha ordered.

Without any hesitation, Kagome did as she was asked. After three days of rest, she was ready to move and move she did. In a flash she was at Inuyasha's side, ready to strike. She hesitated for a heartbeat and felt herself being jettisoned through the air. Flipping herself almost by instinct, Kagome landed on her knees, a hand catching her from falling on her face.

"What was that?" Inuyasha demanded, referring to her hesitation with a twinge of annoyance.

'Wow, she was fast! If she hadn't stopped I would have been hit,' he thought to himself.

Standing, Kagome dusted herself off. Her new clothing was working wonders, it had prevented her from getting a single scratch.

"Do it again, only without the hesitation!" Inuyasha prepared himself for the quick attack as she again flung herself at him. Judging her speed a little better, he barely managed to dodge. This time he only grasped her enough to fling her down rather than to make her fully airborne.

"Again!"

She ran faster, the burning desire for action welling up, threatening to engulf her.

Kagome swung her claws at Inuyasha and grazed his shoulder as he turned and threw her to the ground. Inuyasha saw as the outer edges of her eyes started to bleed crimson.

"Think of Shippo!" he instructed, their earlier practice coming to bear.

'She's just like a juvenile! She can barely control her demon instincts.' Inuyasha's amazement was apparent on his face.

With a grunt of ascent from Kagome, Inuyasha saw as the crimson in her eyes began to recede. She ran at him again, this time making solid contact with his left forearm. His claws tore through his flesh as his right arm grabbed her cloak and tossed her to the air.

"Enough!" he shouted, looking in shock at the damage she had inflicted.

Standing from her crash landing, Kagome jogged lightly to his side. "Are you okay?" She asked with obvious concern.

"Yeah," he grunted. "I think I wasn't giving you enough credit. You're pretty good."

She smiled sheepishly at him. All of the battles she had witnessed had left her with a bit more knowledge than either of them had realized.

"Now it's your turn," he stated simply, his wound closing up quickly, leaving a blood caked scab.

Inuyasha moved Kagome's feet to the same position he had held moments before and moved several feet away.

"When I come at you, grab here," he pointed to his body. "And here, if you can spare the hand."

Kagome nodded, committing the key points to memory. Inuyasha ran at her and she felt a rush as she saw him, almost in slow motion, proceed. Keeping her eyes to his body, Kagome easily clasped the two points of his cloak and threw him over her shoulder. A look of shock flashed across Inuyasha's face as he launched through the air, landing hard on his back and sliding through the dirt.

Not to be left in such an unappealing position, Inuyasha leaped to his feet and ran at her with all the speed he could muster.

Again, Kagome could see his every move, each step exaggerated as she focused. Just as easily as the first time, she grasped at his body and lobbed it into the air.

"What..!" was all Inuyasha could manage before he unceremoniously crashed to the ground, all sense of balance and grace absent. Standing, Inuyasha panted with obvious exertion.

This time it was Kagome's turn to feel nervous. She saw as his eye's held tinges of a lack of control.

"Think of your happy place," she shouted, hoping he would calm down. 'I must be doing well to make him act like that,' she thought with a grimace. 'This is supposed to be about me learning control...'

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha shook his head. Opening them slowly, Kagome saw clear golden eyes, the scent of guilt overwhelming the sulfurous air. He approached her slowly, head slightly bowed.

"You're doing pretty good, Kagome. I think..." He hesitated, looking off into the distance. "I think we should practice your stances next..."

"Okay." Kagome wanted to allow his pride to heal. She knew how much he hated losing in battle.

The rest of the afternoon proceeded without incident, Inuyasha showing her moves that didn't require physical confrontation to demonstrate. His ego was bruised and she knew better than to demand more fighting.

It had surprised them both to experience the extent of Kagome's abilities. The expectation of Kagome's usual weakened state was still in their minds, a perception of her weaker human form. Despite this, Kagome picked up the new information quickly, demonstrating a natural warrior's abilities.

As the night approached, both felt satisfied with the days activities. They were tired and in need of a good meal. Calling it quits, Kagome knew that she would sleep well that night.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	12. A Great and Powerful Magic

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Great and Powerful Magic**

Miroku tossed and turned on his rough sleeping mat. Sighing with frustration, he finally gave up and rose, accepting his fate; sleep would not come for him tonight.

Quietly exiting the room he shared with Sango, Kilala and Shippo (who were strategically placed between Sango and himself), Miroku walked down the open hallway. The air was remarkably calm and warm, the need for enclosed walls merely a structural one.

Stepping onto the grass, Miroku took a survey of his surroundings. Throughout the compound, various fruit trees grew, providing shade at seemingly regular intervals. A well kept garden on the northern quarter of the enclosure supplied enough food for a dozen large soldiers, and provided more than enough for the single lone monk who resided there.

In the center of the compound was the building he had stepped from. There were 8 rooms large enough for several people on the eastern side, the side he and the others were staying in, which was mirrored on the western side by another series of rooms. On each of the northern and southern walls of the building were sets of double doors, concealing the contents within.

To the east of the building was a well worn training area, a square patch of hard packed earth bare of all plant growth. There were various targets, ranging in shapes and sizes, scattered closer to the outer wall. Closer to the wall was a myriad of colourful flowers, well kept and orderly, not the random wildflowers found growing haphazardly in fields.

On the southern wall was the doorway that they had entered through earlier in the day. In the eastern corner near the door stood a tall structure, a platform on raised legs just shorter than the height of the outer wall. No ladder lay around the base, and there seemed no way to reach the top. In the western corner was a small shed, the outer wall containing several gardening tools.

On the western quarter was a small animal enclosure near an open expanse of grass and grain. Running inside the wall was a small brook that ended in a pool just north of the animal enclosure. A trickling stream exited the pool and ran out of the compound through an almost invisible hole in the western wall itself. Inside the animal enclosure a single tamed mountain goat and a smattering of captured wildfowl rested in comfort, oblivious to the observing human's anxiety.

Looking up to the waning but still plump moon, Miroku moved toward the training area. Sitting at the base of an apple tree located in the corner, Miroku attempted to meditate. At the sound of tiny footsteps padding towards him slowly, Miroku spoke without opening his eyes.

"You should go back to sleep, little one. The others will keep you company."

The footsteps stopped and after a quiet moment they retreated back to the house.

'Poor Shippo. He was probably worried about me.' Miroku thought to himself as he settled in for a night of quiet, awake, contemplation.

- - - - - - - - - -

Miroku was brought out of his meditation by the sound of wide, adult footsteps. Opening his eyes slowly, he let his eyes adjust to the morning light. Standing and stretching, Miroku looked to the person behind him.

"Good morning, Master Iyouko," Miroku spoke as he bowed in greeting.

Grunting in response, the monk turned on his heal. "Your friends are awake. I suggest you get something to eat. You will find breakfast prepared and in your room."

Smiling at the old man's contradictory nature, Miroku approached the house. He joined Sango, Shippo and Kilala and ate heartily of the meal provided.

"Is Kilala feeling any better," Miroku asked Sango. She had just finished eating her fill and was tidying up the room.

In response to his question, Kilala made a small mewl and closed her eyes.

"She's healing well, but she's still tired and will need another night or so before she can start walking around again. I suspect that the creatures who bit her left some kind of poison in her system. She's normally able to heal much more quickly." Sango sat next to Kilala and pulled her gently to her lap. Stroking Kilala's stomach with soft, even strokes, Sango looked to Miroku. "So where were you last night?" she asked. '...it's not like there were any women around,' she thought to herself with pursed lips.

"I meditated by one of the trees. I couldn't sleep," he said simply.

"Where's the old monk? Is he going to let us talk to him today?" Shippo asked, looking up from his breakfast.

The previous day they had been swept to their room and told by Iyouko that he did not appreciate visitors. He had offered them a place to sleep until Kilala was able to fly them out of danger telling them to leave as soon as possible. Miroku had asked him about the story and had been told to wait until morning.

Finishing his breakfast, Miroku looked up as a shadow paused in the door frame.

"Come with me. I will see to your dishes later." Iyouko turned and left before they had a chance to respond. Rushing out the door, Miroku followed the monk, Sango and Shippo in tow.

Turning the northern corner of the building, they saw the doors open, exposing the inside to the daylight. Peering inside, Miroku saw Iyouko settling into a meditative position near a well decorated alter. Adorning the alter were common items, twigs, stones, dried grass and flowers, all carefully and dedicatedly arranged.

'I had no idea he was so devout.' Miroku mused to himself before stepping into the sanctuary. 'Even after all of these years he still keeps his alter presentable'

Without opening his eyes, Iyouko spoke from his meditative position. "You are seeking a tale of a powerful gem with the ability to cast its possessor a great wish, are you not?"

With a nod, unseen by Iyouko's closed eyes, Miroku sat before him. "Yes, we wish to undo a powerful magic that has left a dear friend of ours..." he looked to Sango for help in describing the situation.

"...unpleasantly transformed," Sango finished at Miroku's pause. She sat next to him, laying Kilala on the floor at her knees.

"And what concern is it of this monk?" Iyouko's tone was eerily similar to Sesshomaru's, giving a cold, unconcerned response to their plight. "We are all shown a different path in life, why would I give you any information that would allow you to change someone's destiny?" At this he opened his right eye, eyebrow raise, awaiting their answer.

Sango's face burned with pent up rage. 'What kind of monk is this!' She thought to herself, barely keeping her anger from exploding.

As if responding to her thought Miroku replied to the monk. "Surely even a secluded monk such as yourself would know the value of a healthy, empowered miko, especially with all the demonic activity as of late?"

"Miko?" Both of Iyouko's eyes opened. "How could a miko be transformed against her will?"

"By a wish made on a powerful stone." Miroku wanted to encourage Iyouko's interest. "We are seeking something with greater powers so that she can be restored."

Iyouko closed his eyes again, nodding his head slightly, almost to himself. "Please leave me to myself. I will have to consider your request, and divine your true intent. I will give you an answer before sundown."

"But..." Sango started, rising slightly.

"No, I will not tell you now. Information regarding powerful artifacts cannot be given to just any travelers. Until I know your true intent, I will not speak of it."

Miroku gently put his hand to Sango's arm, stopping her from moving forward. "No Sango, it's okay. We have to wait for Kilala to heal anyway." Miroku glanced at the old monk. "He will find our intent true to our words."

Miroku rose, bowing, unseen by the old monk. Taking Shippo in his arms, he headed towards the door.

"Close the door when you leave. Do not interrupt me. I will be out when I have finished."

Waiting until Sango exited, Miroku did as requested. Closing the door, he sighed. This would be a long day.

"Well, Shippo, it looks like you'll get to play," said Miroku with a smile.

Shippo jumped from his arms, running towards the animal pen. The animals didn't look thrilled at the intrusion. The old goat bleated halfheartedly, probably knowing any resistance would be useless.

As Sango watched Shippo run around, trying to catch one of the birds, she felt a familiar sensation on her rear end. Wheeling around, Sango struck Miroku with full force, tattooing a reddened impression of her hand behind.

Leaving a dazed, yet starry-eyed, Miroku, Sango stomped her way to the animal enclosure.

Nursing his cheek with a small smile, Miroku left the two with the animals and took a walk around. Turning the corner, Miroku saw a flash of red hair whisk behind the far end of the building. With a puzzled expression, Miroku dashed in front of the doors housing the monk and turned the opposite corner. He heard the solid 'thunk' of a sliding door closing.

Puzzlement turning to curiosity, Miroku reached for the first door. Trying to slide it open, he found that it would not budge. Miroku tried the next and found that it, too, was shut solid. As he tried each door, he found that they were all immovable. Whoever was in there wasn't going to let him in.

'I'll have to ask Iyouko about it,' thought Miroku. 'There's nothing I can do, short of breaking the doors down. I'm sure that wouldn't help matters with the monk to find that I've destroyed his home.'

Returning to the tree where he had started the day, Miroku settled into the familiar meditative position, facing the doors he had just left. Eyes open, Miroku waited for whoever it was to exit.

- - - - - - - - - -

After waiting for several hours, Miroku started feeling hungry. Standing, Miroku turned towards the tree he had been resting under and reached up for one of the apples.

A gentle, unfamiliar, female voice whispered in his ear. "Souryo-sama, I would not take that one."

Turning, Miroku's eyes went wide. Standing before him was a tall red-haired hanyou. Her skin was a deep bronze, almost golden and here eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald green. Her ears, located where a normal human's would be, were large and thin, like bat's ears.

Reaching past the stunned monk, he smelled the faint sent of vanilla. She pulled down a more ripened apple than the one he had been reaching for.

"This one is more sweet, souryo-sama." She tentatively took his hand and held it palm up as she placed in his hand.

Snapping out of his stupor, Miroku dropped the apple and clasped her hands between his. Stepping towards her, Miroku looked deep into her eyes. "Will you do me the honour of bearing my children?"

This time it was the woman's turn to be stunned. Eyes wide, Miroku felt her step back, trying to extricate her hands from his firm grasp.

"Souryo-sama..."

"Miroku," he said in a husky voice. "Souryo-sama is so formal." Miroku stepped forward, keeping her hands close.

Miroku suddenly felt his body being yanked backwards as he was thrown to the ground. Looking up, he saw Iyouko standing above him, a look of rage marring his formerly peaceful form.

"Keep your hands off my daughter, monk," he growled, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Daughter!" Miroku looked up at the red-cheeked maiden half hidden behind her father. He suddenly saw the resemblance, and went pale. 'This is not going to be good...' he thought as he sat up, crossing his legs. He had just broken one of his most sacred rules. Daughters of powerful fathers were never to be approached...at least, not until the father was out of range.

"Leave now!" Iyouko ordered.

"Father!" The hanyou maiden touched his shoulder, bringing both of the men's attention to her. "It's my fault, I left Natsumi to talk to him."

Turning his anger to his daughter, Iyouko spoke in a harsh tone. "What have I taught you about strangers, hmm? They are never to be trusted!"

"But he's not a stranger!" Miroku became confused at her declaration. "Natsumi said that he told her to go back to bed last night. He knew we were here!" She looked to Miroku, imploring him to confirm her statement.

"Yes," he replied, remembering the noises he had dismissed as Shippo's. "I did tell Natsumi to go to bed last night," Iyouko glared at him. "But I thought it was Shippo."

As if on queue, Shippo and Sango turned the corner, their merry conversation silenced as they saw the stranger. Seeing Miroku on the ground and the beauty of the woman before him, Sango turned bright red with anger and stomped up to the group.

"Sango," Miroku said graciously. "This is Iyouko's daughter..." he paused, waiting for someone to say her name.

"Momoko," She finished for him. As if Sango hadn't approached, Momoko returned to the conversation. "Father, please grant them their request! I have seen their intent. Their friend has been transformed into a hanyou against her will. She cannot return to her home until she is restored." Momoko was interrupted by her father.

"What of it? A hanyou always has difficulty in this society. Why do you think we do not leave here?"

Obviously part of an old argument, Momoko sneered, marring her beauty. "Why do we not leave? Why do we not LEAVE!?" Her anger was palpable. "We don't LEAVE because you're too afraid we'll die just like Mother!"

Shock was written across Iyouko's face.

"She died because you didn't let her go willingly. You knew she would and you didn't stop her. WE don't leave because YOU don't leave, and without YOU leaving WE would be mauled by your little pets!"

Iyouko stood in stunned silence. He was pulled out of his daze as Momoko's angry tears turned to sobs. "You may like to live in seclusion, but we're still young. We need to experience the world, to see what's beyond these damnable walls!" Momoko collapsed into Sango, who put her arms around the wailing maiden.

In barely a whisper, Iyouko spoke to Miroku. "I will tell you the tale. Give me a moment to compose myself."

Miroku nodded, wondering how long ago Momoko's mother had been taken from her, how long she had lived here like a caged bird. Iyouko took his sobbing daughter into his arms and Miroku lead Sango away from the pained family.

- - - - - - - - - -

Clearing his throat, Iyouko settled deep into his position on the floor of his temple, Momoko calmly sitting at his side.

"It all started generations ago with a powerful miko, Midiroku..."

Miroku's eyes went wide and he looked at Sango as she looked to him. "Midiroku?" They called out at the same time.

Iyouko glared at the interruption. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Are you talking about the Shikon jewel?" Miroku continued, despite the warning.

"How do you know about that?" Iyouko asked. "I thought you were looking for information about a powerful magic."

"The Shikon jewel is the item that put us in this position. We need something more powerful."

Iyouko's eyes went wide. "You used the Shikon jewel?! It was said to be lost to time itself..."

"It was found," Miroku stated simply. He did not have the heart to tell the entire story, finding that he was hollow at this new discovery. 'All the work we did,' he thought to himself. 'And now we find it was nothing more than what we already knew.'

"I am sorry," the old monk said with a deep sympathy. "I know what it is like to lose someone dear to you."

"But father," Momoko gently touched his arm. "What of the Kasei-Ippin?"

Iyouko narrowed his eyes with disgust. "I cannot help them with that. Tell them what you know, I cannot bear to hear it." Iyouko stood and left a stunned Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

Waiting for her father to leave, she gave them all of the information she had. "I only know vague tales of the Kasei-Ippin. The story belongs to a bitter rival of my fathers so I only heard of the little my mother knew. It is a powerful item, changing forms with each wish that is cast. I really don't know much about it..."

"Then why tell us so little?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I can point you to the person who can tell you more. He sometimes visits, apparently he was very smitten with my mother before she chose my father." Momoko looked away for a moment, composing herself.

As Momoko described the route to the old man's home, it became apparent to Miroku and Sango that it would not be an easy journey. It would be several days before they could meet him to follow up on the next lead.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_I'm going to be writing the story of Iyouko, Momoko et al as an epilogue._

_-Sarga_


	13. A Sacrifice

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Sacrifice**

In the past week, Inuyasha and Kagome had gone through numerous stances and battle techniques. Kagome was a quick study, her childhood dance lessons having taught her the ability to pick up positioning and movement with ease.

Sparring had not become any more challenging for Kagome, despite the fact that Inuyasha no longer held back. She found herself avoiding his attacks with a stealthy grace, leaving him frustrated. She had started to lose some rounds on purpose, trying to allow Inuyasha to regain his broken pride.

Now, as she stood in front of him, ready to spar using wooden weapons, she realized that he was very close to loosing control, even with Tetsusaiga at his side. She had unwittingly pushed him to the edge of his limits and she knew she had to put a stop to this. Kagome lowered her weapon.

"I think I'm done for today," Kagome tried to remain nonchalant.

She saw a flash of red in his eye before he, too, lowered his weapon. He recognized his anger, although he was not entirely sure of its cause.

"Fine," he barked at her, turning and tossing his wooden sword to its resting place near Totosai's cave.

With a sigh, Kagome suppressed the urge to attack him, knowing no good could come of it from either of them. She could smell his agitation, and she knew hers was almost as strong. She needed release.

Throwing her head back, Kagome screamed with all her might. A great roar erupted from deep within her, startling her with its intensity.

Panting from her minor exertion, Kagome looked ahead to see Inuyasha staring at her, his look unreadable in its foreignness. She instinctively sniffed the air and found that he was a mixture of emotions. 'Fear,' she thought. 'Self loathing, guilt.' Kagome looked away, realizing that she had been staring at him. Turning, she walked out of sight, leaving Inuyasha near the cave with Totosai.

'What does he have to fear?' she pondered as she walked. 'My safety in this form?' Kagome scoffed. 'At this point I'm faster than most demons we've encountered. Does he fear me?' Kagome stopped at the thought. 'I am stronger than he is. If I were to change forms he wouldn't be able to stop me.' she looked to her hands. 'I could tear him apart and he wouldn't be able to stop me.' All of the colour drained from Kagome's face. 'There has to be a way for me to be kept from turning against my allies.'

Kagome turned and shuffled back towards the cave in a daze. 'There really is no other option,' she thought cryptically. 'I'll have to give him the same power over me that I hold over him.' She fingered her collar absentmindedly. 'I'll have to let him put a necklace on me.'

Kagome reached the cave. Weakened by the thought of being controlled in such a manner, she fell heavily against the wall. Sliding down it, Kagome felt sick to her stomach.

'For all of the times I've sat him, I could really be getting myself into trouble.' Kagome felt her stomach churn with the thought of being prone on a whim.

"Hey Kagome," she heard Inuyasha's tentative voice call softly from beside her. "You alright?" His previous anger absent, now replaced by worry.

Standing weakly, holding the wall for support, Kagome gave him a hesitant smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking." She wanted to talk to Myoga before letting Inuyasha know of her decision. She was a miko after all, meaning her inborn powers could overpower weak enchantments without her will behind it, perhaps even while she was a demon. "I do need to talk to Myoga, though," she added as the flea bounded towards the pair.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously.

"Alone," she added when he made no motions to leave.

Inuyasha hesitated, and Kagome saw as annoyance, hurt, and finally guilt played across his face. Turning without a word, he left the cave dragging Totosai behind him.

Once the pair was finally out of earshot, Kagome looked to the flea before her.

"Myoga, what do you know about the enchantment on the necklace around Inuyasha's neck?"

Myoga placed a hand to his chin. "Hmmm," he started. "I know a fair bit about it actually. What do you need to know?"

Kagome sat on the floor in front of Myoga. "I need to know everything. Kaede enchanted the necklace and put it on Inuyasha before I even knew I had any powers. I don't know anything about the spell, other than that it's bound to my will."

Myoga mimicked Kagome, sitting like a mirror image of her. "Well then, I will start from the beginning. As you know, the necklace was given an enchantment. This enchantment is bound to a single person, one with magical ability. She is the only one who can activate the enchantment, however she is not the only one who can remove it." Kagome was startled by this declaration.

"I'm not the only one?"

"No. Any person with significant magical ability can remove it. That's why the target is almost always a non-human. Most humans have the ability to develop skills that will allow them to escape. Natural demons and half demons are more interested in developing their demon attributes and rarely have the power to escape."

Kagome nodded slowly, a thought crossing over her. "Then why hasn't Inuyasha gone to another miko and asked to be released?"

Myoga smirked. "He most likely does not know this fact. Also, I would imagine that any human with enough control over his or her powers would balk at the thought of releasing a half-demon." he paused with a chuckle. "They'd be more likely to put additional curses on him instead."

Kagome joined his laughter at the thought Inuyasha being 'sat' by two people at once. Realizing that she might be joining him in that fate, Kagome sobered up, her face going pale.

"I..." she began hesitantly. "I need one put on me, Myoga." He looked at her questioningly. "I don't have any control. I could _kill_ him and I wouldn't even know it!" She lowered her head, as if in shame. In barely a whisper she continued. "I'm faster than him."

Myoga's eyes went wide. 'So I _did_ see her lose on purpose!' The realization was unpleasant, at best.

"I know of a way."

Had Kagome not had such acute hearing, she might not have heard the admission. Myoga's eyes turned to the floor, refusing to meet Kagome's.

"And...?"

He glanced up, barely able to hold her curious gaze.

"It would involve sacrifice on your part, especially if you would not be willing to make it permanent."

Kagome swallowed hard. 'No, I'm not that committed, or desperate,' she thought to herself. 'At least, not _yet_.' Slowly, she nodded her head in ascent. "Tell me more."

Myoga sat taller, as if to steel himself against what he was about to tell her.

"First, you would have to have an object, like a necklace, to bind the enchantment to you. This would be only the first, and most minor of the steps involved."

'Most minor,' Kagome thought with apprehension. 'That was all it took for Inuyasha.'

"The second step would involve something personal from the controller, hair, fingernails, or body fluid."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. She would not draw his blood for this, as angry as she was at him. She believed that he hadn't done it on purpose. She had to or her world would never, _could_ never return to normal when she was a human again.

"The final step would involve a sharp object that would also be imbued with a spell. This spell would dictate the duration of the curse."

Kagome looked sharply from where her gaze had drifted.

"Curse?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, curse. You would have to curse yourself. Your powers are too strong to try something more...humane." Myoga watched as her eyes went wide. He also saw as her jaw tightened in resolve.

"Continue," she said sharply, her jaw still clenched.

"This sharp object, a knife, for example, would have to make a cut in your flesh, deep enough to scar. This wound would not bleed and would be kept open for the duration of the curse, closing on the last day and fully healing without any trace after the curse has dissipated."

Myoga and Kagome sat in silence for a few moments, Kagome's jaw and fists clenching and unclenching as if an internal battle were being waged beneath the surface of her skin. Seeing her hands finally come to a gentle rest in her lap, Myoga nodded, knowing she could never inflict such pain, especially on herself.

"Would it have to be visible?" Kagome asked a shocked flea demon.

"No," he whispered.

"How long would I need to prepare the spell?" She asked, almost as if she were asking about the weather, calm and almost disinterested.

"I could get you a necklace in a day," he offered. "But the spell itself would take as long as the curse is to last. During that time you would have to be completely alone or risk having to restart the whole process. And you would have to find a suitable object to be cursed."

"I could use the new dagger Totosai is making."

Myoga shook his head. "Anyone who you cut with it would be inflicted with the same bloodless wound until you placed the binding object on them. Then the curse would last as long as it does on you."

Kagome responded with a wry smile. "I won't be using my dagger, Myoga. If I get close enough, I'm pretty sure I'll be using my bare hands."

Myoga blinked at the admission. His heart was heavy at the thought of Kagome's plight; the physical pain from the curse or the emotional turmoil of killing without need.

He touched her foot gently. "Lady Kagome, you don't have to do this you know."

Kagome looked solidly into Myoga's eyes. "Yes, I do. I can't control this, even with the suppression that the new blade brings. What if I hurt someone?" Her voice hushed to a whisper. "What if I _kill_ someone? I couldn't live with that."

Myoga nodded in ascent. Hanyous were rare. Even if the parents were accepting, even if they made it to adulthood, this inner conflict almost inevitably overcame the ones that remained. Perhaps that's what had caused Inuyasha's father to have Tetsusaiga created, to have his son live longer, in control of his own actions. "I'll be back in a day with the supplies." Myoga stood, knowing there was no use in talking her out of this decision. "I'll give you the full details of the ritual when I return."

That being said, Myoga bounced, albeit rather joylessly, out of the cave and out of sight.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Please review. I'm a glutton for praise (so let me know if I'm doing it right!), and somewhat of a perfectionist (so tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it!!)_

_- Sarga_


	14. Culture Shock

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Culture Shock**

Kagome left the cave shortly after Myoga. Turning her attention towards Inuyasha, who was now yelling incoherently at the old demon sword-smith, Kagome furrowed her brow in annoyance. Sneaking up behind Inuyasha, who had just hit the old man on the head, Kagome growled low and pounced, tackling him.

Still growling, Kagome forced the startled hanyou to the ground.

"How does it feel to be hit without warning?" she demanded as she jumped away, narrowly avoiding being clawed by the same hand that had hit the old man seconds before.

"Ka..Kagome, don't do that!" Inuyasha sputtered as he sat up.

Annoyed by the demand, but even more curious, Kagome crouched low, facing Inuyasha. "Don't do what?" she asked, her growl still emanating from her, low and guttural.

"That!" He pointed to her. "That growl!"

Taken aback, she stopped, not even realizing that she had been growling.

"Why not?" She demanded, this time without the growl. "I've heard you growl lots of times!"

Inuyasha's face went red as he stammered. "I...but...it's not..." he sighed, calming himself. "It's not the same coming from a _female_ demon." His gaze shifted from her face and sought for anything else to view.

Kagome heard as Totosai chuckled.

"What he means, Kagome, is that you were just initiating a _mating_ ritual." Totosai let the words sink in.

"Mating..." Kagome's eyes went wide. She jumped to her feet and stumbled backwards slightly. Flailing her hands in front of her, Kagome vehemently denied the intent that she had unknowingly portrayed "Nonononononono!" she practically stuttered.

Glaring at her excessive denial, Inuyasha barked at her. "Well you don't have to deny it so much!" He stood, crossing her arms and pouting. 'Even if she was a human for so long,' he thought to himself. 'The thought that Kagome actually knew what she was doing was kind of nice...' Inuyasha turned around, his face turning brighter as he thought. "I'll be back later," he said, turning and jumping out of view before anyone could protest.

Turning to Totosai, Kagome scratched her head thoughtfully.

"Is there anything _else_ I should know about?" she asked, shuddering at the thought of what would have happened if she had faced another demon with that growl instead.

"Well," started Totosai, raising his right eyebrow and looking up in thought.

"If you growl at a male demon, it means you either want to mate with him or that you want to take what is his. If you knock him down but don't hurt him, _that _means mating. But if you stand your ground without looking away, it's a challenge. That could be from either a male or female demon, the challenge." Totosai stroked his chin for a moment, trying to think of other rituals and double meanings to demon actions. "Hmm...If a demon casts his eyes down and bows his head, it means that he is submitting. If he kneels or lies before a demon, it means his life belongs to the one he submits to."

Kagome blanched, thinking of how angry Inuyasha got when he was 'sat' face first before her. 'Well,' she thought. 'That explains that...'

Totosai thought some more.

"The only other one I can think of is the 'mating mark'..." he trailed off, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

"Which is?" Kagome prompted.

"Oh, the 'mating mark'...it's what a dominant demon does to the one he want to keep as his own. Like a marker to other demons that says 'this one's mine'. Usually it's what the male demon will do to the female, but it sometimes happens the other way around, like when a female demon takes a human mate. The dominant demon will bite or claw a permanent scar on the submissive one and mix it with his blood. Then he has to..." Totosai paused, like he was about to say something but decided against it. Kagome could fill in the blank.

With that, Totosai returned to his cave, and was followed shortly by the sound of clinking metal on metal.

Kagome sat on the ground, taking in all she had been told. 'There's so much hidden meaning!' she pondered. 'Although, it's kind of like humans, really. How many silly rituals and taboos do we have?'

Kagome sighed.

'We. Like I'm still human...' Kagome peered in at Totosai, who was putting the finishing touches on her new dagger. 'The new dagger that will keep me from becoming a full demon,' she thought with a grimace. '_Full _demon. Meaning I'm _part _demon. Meaning I'm not human.' Kagome wrapped her arms protectively around herself. 'I can't go home, not like this! But I'll have to go back home soon though or they'll start to worry.'

Kagome thought about the one night a month that hanyou's turned back into humans. 'Are we close enough that if I turned human, I could get back to the well quickly?' Kagome thought of how a long journey would leave her with practically no time with her family at all.

'I'll only have one night before I'm changed back into a demon. One night to say 'Hi mom, I'm going to be gone for another month. See you then!'' She rested her chin on her knees, pulling them tighter to her body. 'I hope it's the same night as Inuyasha, I couldn't bare to see him be a human when I'm still like this.'

Kagome rose, shaking her head sadly. She would rely on her friends to find a solution while she trained herself to resist the urge to let her demon half break forth.

Walking back to the cave, she settled in for the night. Lulled to sleep by the methodical clinking of Totosai's craft.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	15. Delicate Protector

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Delicate Protector**

Inuyasha sat on a rock, his back to another rock and his feet dangling as he lost himself in thought.

"Kagome," he sighed aloud.

He thought of her advancing on him, unknowingly initiating what he had secretly desired for years. Her new hanyou form only made his aching heart desire her more.

'Is this wrong?' He questioned himself silently. 'She's always cared for me as I am, and now I've caused her to change. Is it wrong to like, no, _love_, the new her? ' He felt the guilt well up. 'I did this to her, and I don't know if she'll ever truly forgive me...' Inuyasha squashed the guilt. 'But I'll be damned if I let her go back to her time without any reason for her to come back!'

With the thought still fresh on his mind, Inuyasha looked to the distance with dismay, not really seeing what was there.

He knew these conflicting feelings were going to tear him apart. He couldn't stop them though. 'Mine is the will that had changed her fate,' he thought with a mixture of guilt and pride. 'I'm not sure that I want it to turn back to the way it was. Sure she's stronger and faster, but she was still, well, _Kagome_. And she smells real good too!'

With a slight tinge of embarrassment, Inuyasha shook himself from his thoughts. Sooner or later he would have to face her again, and with these more carnal thoughts her new form provoked, he knew it had to be sooner. The longer he waited, the stronger he felt.

'With Kikyo gone, she knows she's the only one.' Inuyasha started to breathe heavily with the thought of Kagome and himself...Inuyasha stood abruptly and jumped back to Totosai's cave. Kagome was still Kagome, and he knew there would be a better day to tell her everything.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome awoke at the sudden lack of noise.

Sitting at his anvil, Totosai stared lovingly at the small blade in his hand.

"Kagome!" he called, noticing her as she sat up. "You're awake! I can give you your new dagger now."

Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes before standing to join the old man in his examination.

"As you can see, the blade is quite durable and will be well suited to making clean, deep cuts in your enemy."

'At least it's not jagged,' Kagome thought with a small frown.

Seeing her displeasure, Totosai assumed the worst.

"You don't like it?" Dejected, the old man looked as if he were ready to cry. "After all the hard work I put into this, it's not good enough?" A single tear slipped down his cheek.

Kagome looked at the old man in confusion, then realized her error. "No, Totosai, it's perfect!" she said with slightly forced interest. 'It's perfect for keeping me held in this form,' she added silently.

Looking up at her as if she had just given him the world, Totosai's eyes gleamed with unshed tears. He smiled hopefully and held the blade to her. As she took the blade from his hands, Totosai jumped back and examined the pair before him.

"Once Myoga brings me the scabbard, it'll finally be complete! She likes you!" As if to accentuate what the old man had said, the blade began to vibrate in Kagome's hand.

"She?" Kagome raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Her name is Hogosei," he said with finality, crossing his arms with a nod.

" 'Delicate Protector'?" Kagome questioned, turning the blade in her hands.

"She'll keep you a hanyou so long as you keep her near. And she's sharp enough to inflict serious injury!" He looked quite pleased with himself.

"Thank Kami she'll cut clean," Kagome muttered wryly, tucking Hogosei gently at her side.

- - - - - - - - - -

As promised, Myoga returned the following day. Inuyasha greeted him in his usual manner, slapping the flea from his neck.

"Where'd you go to, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked. Truthfully, he hadn't really noticed the flea demon's absence until he had showed up again. His attention had been on the events of the previous day and his response to Kagome's unexpected, and inadvertent, advance.

"I went to get Kagome supplies, Master Inuyasha. We need to...prepare something," Myoga replied cryptically.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

Myoga jumped away, heading towards Kagome in Totosai's cave.

"Kagome will tell you when she is ready. For now, I need to speak with her in private."

Totosai came out of the cave shortly, scratching his head in confusion, wandering aimlessly away from his home.

- - - - - - - - - -

Myoga stood on Kagome's shoulder, watching as she fingered the necklace in her hands.

"At least it's pretty..." she sighed halfheartedly.

"You don't have to go through with this Lady Kagome," Myoga tentatively proposed.

Shaking her head, Kagome closed her eyes wearily. "Yeah, Myoga, I do," she said softly.

Pulling Hogosei from her waist, Kagome looked at the sharp blade warily.

"So what do I need to do?" she asked with renewed determination.

"As I said, you'll need to enchant the necklace to be bound to Inuyasha using his hair." Myoga pulled a hair from behind his back and handed it to her solemnly. "You'll need to use the dagger to inflict a wound deep enough to scar and use the blood that flows to bind the necklace to yourself as well."

Kagome shut her eyes and nodded. 'This isn't going to be pleasant.'

"Then you'll need to keep the wound fresh, cutting it every few hours until the end of the period that you want the curse to last."

"Three days," Kagome opened her eyes. "I want it to be three days."

"Very well, then." Myoga jumped from her shoulder. "I shall go inform the others that you will be indisposed for the next few days." With that Myoga hopped out of the cave, leaving Kagome to gather her things.

"What d'ya mean, she'll be _gone_ for three days?" Inuyasha's shout pierced the empty cave.

Stomping up to Kagome, Inuyasha started to yell. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, blocking her way out.

"I've got to do something important, Inuyasha! Don't make this harder on me than it has to be," she pleaded. She wasn't about to tell him the reason, not when he already felt so guilty.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in confusion. His voice, still harsh, boomed at her. "What do you mean 'harder than it has to be'? I'm not letting you get out of here without an explanation!" He stomped his foot childishly and crossed his arms.

Then Kagome did something to shock them both.

Reaching up to his shoulders gently, Kagome laid a soft kiss on his cheek and leaned towards his ear.

Whispering softly into his ear, she cooed. "Remember this when I get back," Pulling away, keeping her voice just as soft and gentle, she added a final word, the one she wanted him to remember. "Sit..."

And he did. While Inuyasha was face first on the floor, Kagome grabbed her things and ran from the cave.

The next three days were sure to be painful ones.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Another day, another chapter. Keep the reviews coming...They inspire me to do great things (if you consider posting another chapter a great thing...)_

_- Sarga_


	16. Kagome: 1752, Inuyasha: 1

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Kagome: 1752, Inuyasha: 1**

On the first day, Myoga had to guilt Inuyasha into staying away from where Kagome had set up camp.

On the second day, Inuyasha sulked about but didn't make any indication that he would try to follow her.

On the third day, Myoga assured Inuyasha that Kagome would be back soon.

On the fourth day, both were worried about her.

On the fifth day, Kagome stumbled back, pale and weak, nearly collapsing at the cave's entrance.

Inuyasha could smell her blood.

"Kagome!" He rushed to her, taking her arm about his shoulder, letting her rest on him for support as she walked. Her purple cloak was disheveled and spattered with drops of blood, her own and something else's.

"Hi," she smiled weakly as he brought her inside the cave.

"What happened?" Inuyasha demanded, steering her towards the fire.

"I can't tell you right now," Kagome responded weakly as she brushed her silver locks out of her face.

"Like hell you can't!" he barked. She pulled away from him, making towards her sleeping mat.

"STAY PUT!!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt the final piece of the curse fall into place. Just as he commanded, she did not move a muscle. More accurately, she _could not_ move a muscle.

Startled at her abrupt obedience, Inuyasha walked in front of her. As the spell wore off, Kagome nearly collapsed into Inuyasha out of shear exhaustion.

"Please," she whispered. "Just let me sleep. I'll explain everything, just...not now." Kagome again pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp and sank into her sleeping mat. After the previous five sleepless days, she fell deep into a dreamless slumber.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome awoke after a day and a half fully rested. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep lazily from her eyes. Looking around she saw that it was early morning, the dawn casting a gentle glow on the entrance of the cave. The amber-tinged light spread its rays gently inwards, illuminating a form hunched over against the wall.

Arms tight to his chest, head dangling haphazardly to the side, Inuyasha looked like the embodiment of anger. His red cloak framed his form like an ominous aura. Even in sleep, Inuyasha huffed his breath in short, furious bursts.

Opposite to Inuyasha, and draped over his anvil, Totosai slept like a child draped over his teddy bear. Myoga was nowhere to be seen, but she doubted he had stayed the night. He never seemed to sleep at all, let alone with them.

Kagome eased herself off of her sleeping mat. The last thing she needed was for Inuyasha to see the blood that had been shed. Gently tiptoeing out of the cave, Kagome headed toward the river to take a good bath and to wash her clothing.

Sniffing the air to make sure she was alone, Kagome stiffly removed her clothing, and walked into the chilly waters of the river. Crouching into the water she scrubbed each article roughly against the rocks.

The dried blood came out slowly, but it did come out.

Her clothing sufficiently rinsed, Kagome laid them over a small bush near the stream to dry.

Slowly removing the blood soaked wrapping around her chest, Kagome took a look at her handiwork. Above her second right rib was the wound, carefully located to be protected by the cloth she used to bind her chest. True to Myoga's word the wound had become bloodless. Also true to his word, the wound was unpleasantly raw and open.

Fully removing the last article of clothing from herself, Kagome moved back to the water to give it a thorough scrub. Task complete, she placed it next to the rest of her clothing and went back to the water to bathe.

'Naked as the day I was born,' Kagome thought lazily.

Tensing at the idol thought, she ruefully snorted. 'No, the day I was born, I was _human_. I'm not that any more.' She traced her finger lightly against the ring of vivid purple and black about her neck. 'Well, maybe I'm not totally naked.'

Kagome inched her way deeper into the water, fully aware of the raw open wound on her chest. Kagome allowed herself to stay in the water until the sun was well on its way upwards, and her clothing was adequately dry. Lazily allowing herself to air dry, her sliver hair hanging damp and heavy, Kagome finally dressed and headed back to the camp.

Amazingly, Inuyasha was just as asleep, and just as angry, as she had left him.

Sighing loudly, Kagome saw Inuyasha's ear twitched. Inuyasha's head darted from its resting position, and he jumped up, his eyes flashing with golden rage.

"Just what did you think you were _doing_, leaving for five days!" Inuyasha demanded loudly, heedless of the fact that Totosai was sleeping, or rather had been sleeping, just across the cave.

A sudden weariness setting in, Kagome sat heavily on her sleeping mat. She was going to have to tell him eventually. That's what this whole ordeal had been about, after all.

Without any of her usual enthusiasm, Kagome motioned for him to sit. "Take a seat Inuyasha," she said carefully, trying to avoid _that_ word. "I'll tell you what happened."

As if debating whether to risk being 'sat' and not hearing the story, verses bowing to Kagome's will and hearing of her journey, Inuyasha tilted his head almost imperceptibly. Curiosity overcoming his pride, Inuyasha sat rigidly, not taking the time to uncross his arms as he did so. Glaring at her so she would know she hadn't won this round, he remained silent and allowed her to begin.

"As you know I was gone for several days," she started.

"Five," he spat.

"Fine, as you know I was gone for _five_ days," Kagome paused to glare in annoyance. "What you didn't know was why." Inuyasha grunted at the obviousness of the statement. Ignoring him, she continued. "Did you ever wonder how your necklace worked, Inuyasha," she asked, confusion playing across his face.

"Sure, but what does that have to do with...?"

"I spent those five days 'leveling' the playing field, as it were,' she answered, lightly lifting her new necklace into view from beneath her collar.

Eyes widening in realization, Inuyasha felt himself go slack-jawed. "You're letting someone _sit_ you?"

'Does he even know what an indoor voice is?' Kagome thought as she nodded.

"Not someone," she said pointedly. "You."

If it was possibly, Inuyasha's eyes grew wider.

"But..." he shook his head in confusion, "I just said sit," he eyed her warily. "and you didn't collapse like I do."

Kagome pursed her lips in a sarcastic, forced smirk. "That's because you took it upon yourself to complete the spell," she was careful to avoid the word 'curse'. "on your own." He looked justifiably confused.

"When you wouldn't let me go to sleep..." she added with an expectant look.

Blank.

"When you said 'stay put'?"

Light bulb.

Inuyasha twitched. "You get to _slam_ me into the ground and I get to make you _wait_!? You're slow enough as it is!"

"Well, you weren't supposed to finish the spell last night. If you had been patient, I could have given you the choice, but now," she shrugged her shoulders. "That's what you're stuck with."

Inuyasha glared. "Then what took you so long to get back? Myoga said you'd be three days. It didn't take Kaede that long, and she's not as good a miko as you."

Kagome let the corner of her mouth smile a little at the flippant complement.

"It's _because_ I'm a good miko that it took so long." Again, confusion. Sighing, she continued, looking past him with glazed eyes. "If I had an enchanted necklace put on my neck with my level of spiritual energy, I could just take it off at will. I could take it off as if it were just a pretty little trinket." She looked back to Inuyasha. "I had to spend three days in isolation to perform the...enchantment." Kagome had almost let it slip.

"That still doesn't what took so..."

"I was attacked," she interrupted.

"Oh. What...?"

"A porcupine demon. It wanted to turn me into a pincushion. Let's just say I got a little practice in that day." Kagome smirked a little. 'Yeah, and I nearly bled to death while I was at it,' she added to herself.

As if he hadn't heard her until now, Kagome saw Inuyasha come to the realization of his new 'power' over her.

"You know," he said, eyes narrowing slyly. "If you try to say _sit_ again to run home, I can make sure you don't get to go without me."

At the mention of her home, Kagome's eyes grew misty.

'Home.'

The new moon was three days away.

'Hopefully I'll be human again soon. They must be so worried!' Kagome drew her legs up to her chest silently and placed her melancholy chin on her knees.

Seeing the pain he had inflicted, Inuyasha's eye cringed in guilt.

"We should go back to Kaede's now that I have my blade. It'll be the new moon soon."

He nodded knowingly.

"We'll leave after breakfast."

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	17. Wide Eyed

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Wide Eyed**

They had been about to leave when Totosai nearly attacked them, a great feat for an old man verses two spry young hanyous.

"Kagome!" he yelled, even though he was a foot from her. "You can't forget this!" He waved about a delicate looking bow with a silver string. Brandishing it like a toy sword.

Startled, she scrunched her nose in confusion. "Forget? I didn't bring a bow with me..."

Totosai looked at Inuyasha with disgust. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Inuyasha retorted.

"The bow, boy, the bow!" He punctuated his sentence by jabbing Inuyasha with the bow.

Grabbing the bow, Inuyasha thrust it towards Kagome.

"Here, he made you a bow with your hair," he said sarcastically. Turning back to Totosai, "You happy now, old man?" he asked halfheartedly, folding his arms across his chest with a scowl.

Kagome slapped her neck at a sudden pinch. Myoga fell to the ground heavily, the object he had been holding falling with him.

Leaning over the flea and ignoring him completely, Kagome picked up the wooden scabbard. Twisting and turning it in her hands, Kagome examined the fine crafting. Along the length of the small scabbard was the blade's name, burned into the wood. Taking her dagger carefully off of her waist, Kagome placed it inside it's new home. In her scabbard, the blade sat nicely on Kagome's hip. She felt much more comfortable knowing the blade would not be exposed, that it would still cut clean and sharp.

"The scabbard is made from sacred wood. It will disguise any magic that the blade contains, protecting it's secrecy," Myoga told knowingly. He looked at Kagome, an unspoken understanding flashing between them. This scabbard would hide the curse.

Thanking him, the pair set out.

Moving at a pace that would have tired out the human Kagome, Inuyasha and Kagome traveled towards Kaede and the well. She hadn't realized how far she had traveled in the first few hours of her transformation. She thought back to those first few hours. It had been, simply, overwhelming.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Kagome looked towards the pink, orange, and purple evening horizon. Even in her new hanyou form, Kagome was not completely comfortable traveling at night.

"Here looks like a good place to rest for the night." Kagome nodded towards a tall tree with sturdy branches. In that first week she had come to realize what Inuyasha found so appealing about the high vantage point. It was harder to be found by an enemy, easier to spot one, and, well, just so darned cozy.

With a bright smirk, she looked to the hanyou to her left.

"Race ya!" she chirped.

And they were off!

Having known that she was about to start a race, Kagome got a few steps ahead of him and easily reached the tree before Inuyasha. But the many years of practice had left Inuyasha at an advantage once he reached the tree itself. He easily scaled the lower branches and reached a high, sturdy branch well before Kagome.

"Ha!" he gloated, standing triumphant on the branch, arms on his hips and a smile on his face.

Making a little grunt to emphasize the effort she was still exerting, Kagome slid up to the branch and sat at his feet. Placing his back to the trunk of the tree, Inuyasha slid down and faced her, his smile still wide.

"So what do I win?" he asked lightly.

Playing the role of a slightly self involved diva, Kagome responded. "Why, a night in my splendid company, of course!" She batted her eyelashes then rolled her eyes, laughing at herself. She didn't notice as Inuyasha's face gained a distinct similarity to the colour of his fire rat cloak.

Closing his eyes, he turned his body slightly.

"I'm going to sleep," he yawned feebly at her.

He nearly jumped when he felt her crawl up to him and snuggle gently against his chest. He was starting to blend in quite nicely with his cloak.

"G'night, Inuyasha," she yawned back at him, with a little more sincerity than he had mustered.

Hoping against hope that she would not get offended, he oh-so-casually draped his arm protectively over her shoulder.

"G'night, Kagome," he sighed to the sleeping beauty in his arms.

- - - - - - - - - -

They made record time, reaching the village just in time for most of the village to be eating their noontime meals. Kaede was no exception and she smiled warmly at the pair as they approached.

"I see ye be a bit calmer, Kagome," she greeted, hugging the girl. "And I see ye have been busy." Kaede pointed to the dagger at her belt and the bow at her back.

"Totosai made them for me. The dagger's like Inuyasha sword, it'll keep me from turning into a full demon when I get angry." Kagome explained. She handed the woman the dagger and scabbard.

Sliding the blade out of its sheath, the old woman gasped and nearly dropped it. Shoving the blade quickly into the magical scabbard, Kaede looked to Kagome in shock.

"Kagome, Totosai's been possessed, this blades been..."

Kagome cringed. She had forgotten that the old woman was still a miko.

"I know. No worries!" She took the blade back with a faked cheeriness. With her wide, insistent eyes Kagome tried to convey that Kaede shouldn't say any more.

Taking the hint, Kaede narrowed her eye warily.

"What do you know, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

Panicked, Kagome grasped the first thing she could think of. "The blade's been enchanted," she wasn't exactly lying. "Kaede could sense the demon suppression when she looked at the blade. It's a powerful magic, so she was just shocked, weren't you Kaede."

Eye narrowing to a mere slit, Kaede responded. "Aye."

But that was good enough for Inuyasha.

"What's for lunch?" he asked, patting his belly. "I'm starved!"

Pushing into the hut, Inuyasha left the old woman to eye the hanyou miko before her.

Kagome motioned for the woman to follow. Inuyasha's hearing was good, but they would be able to talk freely a little further away, voices disguised amongst the town's people.

Slowly walking up the country road, Kagome was eyed warily by the villagers and the old miko alike. When she felt she was far enough away, Kagome turned to Kaede. Lightly lifting her necklace into view, Kaede's eyes went wide.

"So you know about the curse," Kagome whispered nervously.

"Aye," was the simple response. "Why did ye do it child?" Kaede asked, her emotion clearly voiced.

"Why did you do it to Inuyasha?" Kagome replied quietly.

Realization dawned on Kaede. She nodded her head and patted Kagome's arm gently and turned back towards her home.

"Come child. Inuyasha will soon eat our share too."

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Don't worry, there's more action soon, I promise!_

_-Sarga_


	18. Bushy Tailed

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Bushy Tailed**

Kagome could barely contain her hopeful exuberance. The thought that in two nights she would be able to see her family again made her feel every second of the long afternoon. Even without a watch, Kagome could almost feel time slow to a crawl, the sun seeming to stop on its afternoon journey.

Wanting something, anything, to keep her mind occupied, Kagome offered to help Kaede with her afternoon chores. Kaede just smiled and shook her head in decline.

"Nay, child, I tend my gardens in the evening when there be less heat. I see the villagers as they need me. I am old and need not keep myself busy to be content." Kaede smiled sympathetically, patting Kagome's arm lightly. "Why don't ye go for a walk?" she suggested simply.

Ears drooping in defeat, Kagome nodded with a slight pout. Leaving the hut, Kagome turned to the roof. There sat Inuyasha, arms folded impatiently while he fidgeted.

"Lets go for a walk, Inu..." Before she could finish, the hanyou had bolted past her.

"Fine." His word was said like he wanted to do anything but, however his actions spoke for him. "Come on!" he demanded impatiently, motioning with his hand for her to follow.

'So much for a gentle walk,' Kagome sighed with half a smirk on her face. She jogged to catch up, and as she did, Inuyasha sped up to match her. Rather than a walk, it seemed they would be going for a jog.

Kagome picked up the pace a little as they broke through the trees, trying to pull ahead. Inuyasha followed suit and caught up.

Inuyasha sped up a little as they reached a narrow brook, trying to pull ahead. Kagome followed suit and caught up.

Pretty soon they were wordlessly racing to some undefined destination. Breaking into a small clearing, they both realized their goal: the God Tree.

Each spurred on with a last attempt to outdo the other, they sped up until they had reached it. At the same time.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome who just smirked back. After all, she had not been a half demon all of her life.

Sighing with contentment, Kagome plopped onto the grass at the base of the tree, sprawled out like she would on her bed. At home. In her room.

Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion and opened his mouth to speak.

Instead of Inuyasha's voice, they heard another canine male; Kouga.

"You greedy bastard!" Kouga shouted from the edge of the clearing. "How could you just kill him without me? I gave Kagome the jewels on the condition that you," Kouga pointed sharply as he ran forwards. "would get me when you found him."

Kouga, devoid of his precious jewel shards, was still a speedy foe. He lunged at Inuyasha, anger spiking dangerously as he took a forceful, if not well placed, swing at his target.

That's when it hit her.

Kagome moaned lightly as Kouga's scent entered her nostrils. Was this what Inuyasha had smelled every time Kouga came near? Was this what he had been trying to prevent her from sensing when she had been a human?

At the sound of her tiny mewl, Kouga's anger quickly dropped, being replaced instead by confusion. He didn't see her, hidden as she was in the tall grass.

"Kagome?" he asked, as if he were unsure about who it was, as if he were trying to make sense of something that didn't quite fit.

Slightly light-headed from the pleasant aroma that now wafted into her field of scent, Kagome sat up. A shy grin played stupidly on her mouth as she leaned carelessly back on her arms. Her silver hair cascaded to the ground like a waterfall, accenting the shiny purple cloth covering her body.

"Mmm-hmm," she purred in ascent.

Eyes wide, Inuyasha forgotten, Kouga took a tentative step forward then grinned. Abandoning the startled hanyou, Kouga lunged past and leaped at Kagome, pushing her back into the grass. Giggling like a schoolgirl, which she still considered herself to be despite her current state of inhumanity, Kagome rolled Kouga off her and jumped lightly to her feet.

Kagome Offered her hand to the demon before her, and Kouga accepted, obviously trying to pull her down with him again. Bracing her feet, Kagome smiled warmly, her right eyebrow arched in amusement as she pulled with both hands.

Admitting defeat, Kouga stood and quickly clasped Kagome's hands with his own, pulling her closer. Eyebrows clenching together in a sudden onset of concern, Kouga's mouth turned solemn.

"Kagome," he said breathlessly.

He had her undivided attention.

"What did dog-breath do to you?"

Kagome blinked once, startled by his accusing tone. She averted her gaze and half-heartedly tried to pull away.

Grasping her arm softly with his left hand, Kouga pulled her back. He let is right hand travel lightly to her chin. Turning her head back up to meet his gaze, Kouga smiled gently.

"I still love you, Kagome. Nothing could change that." Frowning again, Kouga continued. "But I still want to know what he did to change you." He looked deep into her eyes, a solid gaze burning with pure emotion; passion, love, anger, hurt.

She moaned again, his scent, his raw emotion too much for her to handle. She felt as her chin was drawn towards his and he kissed her gently, yet with an overwhelming passion that bespoke of yearning, of desire.

Pulling gently away, his eyes still locked with hers, Kouga let the corner of his mouth smirk with arrogance. Lowering the hand that had been coddling her arm, he let it drift into her hand. Turning his attention to one seething hanyou, he was once again fulfilling the roll of the cocky demon.

"Looks like she chose me, dog-breath." Kouga sneered lightly as he spoke.

"Chose...?" whispering, her eyes clouded and distant, Kagome could barely think, let alone argue. That had been her first kiss, and, boy, what a first kiss.

"...and now that she's mine, she won't be needing you anymore. I won't let our pups come to harm, like you would."

"Pups...?" Kagome's thoughts grew clearer, despite the still-pleasant scent that wafted next to her. "Kouga, what...?" She tried to pull her hand away and found that it was firmly affixed.

"She'll make a fine mate," Kouga continued. "She may not be my Alpha female, but she'll make a wonderful Beta. The strength of our pups will be much greater than if she was a human." He smirked and turned back to Kagome, as if she had agreed to all of this with her kiss.

"Kouga, I never said I would bear your..." Kagome started but was quickly silenced.

"Come on Kagome," Kouga coaxed her arm to follow. "We wouldn't want to keep the pack waiting, after all."

"Kouga, wait I..." she was being pulled against her will and he wouldn't listen. "Kouga, I said _stop_!" she yelled.

As if released from some invisible leash, Inuyasha dashed towards the pair. Kagome strained to free herself, and Kouga sent her a confused look.

Finally seeing the blur of red coming towards him, Kouga let her go, focusing instead on the predator attacking him. Kagome flew to the ground with the full force of her pull.

A new scent bombarded Kagome's nose. 'Is that...' Looking up from the grass, she felt herself flush covetously. '_Inuyasha_?' His scent, more powerful than she had ever sensed it, overwhelmed Kouga's, leaving Kagome breathless. Kagome steadied herself and prepared to stand.

Then she heard it.

"Stay."

Barely a whisper, and she was immobilized. She couldn't even open her mouth to retaliate.

Inuyasha dove forward, using his powerful claws to tear at Kouga. Jumping nimbly away, Inuyasha's claws instead grazed a fuzzy tail. Growling with rage, Inuyasha lunged to where the wolf demon had landed. Snarling, Kouga jumped forward, grabbing Inuyasha's hands in his own. Locked in a struggle for dominance, the pair looked as if they were a pair of gleeful schoolgirls embraced in a happy dance. Except for the sweat on their brows and their grunts of exertion, that is.

Their draw apparent, Inuyasha threw Kouga to the side and let him stumble sideways.

Inuyasha reached for the Tetsusaiga, drawing it out fully formed in all of its glory.

"That's it, stupid wolf," he growled. "You're goin' down!"

Inuyasha's sword glowed dangerously as he raised its blade high in the air as he...found himself on the ground.

He had not heard _the_ word, so why was he on the ground? Confusion rampant, Inuyasha jumped up and whirled towards the flurry of blows that were taking place before his very eyes.

There stood Kagome, lashing out furiously at a startled wolf demon. Sensing the sincerity of her attack, Kouga defended himself as strongly as if it were Inuyasha before him instead.

Inuyasha snarled with frustration. "This is my fight, dammit!" he yelled jumping to his feet. But he did not interrupt.

No, this was now her fight.

Kagome swung her claws towards the nimble demon, but he leaped deftly away. Her fury, held at bay by small mutterings of "Shippo" and "Fuzzy bunny", seemed to embody itself in her hands. A blue haze surrounded her claws, seeping out like a fine mist.

She swiped again and made contact with an arm.

The reaction was instantaneous.

With an almost imperceptible hissing sound, the wound on Kouga's arm started to eat away at the flesh near it. Nursing his wound, Kouga jumped back, eying Kagome warily as she suddenly stopped, shocked into inaction.

Wincing slightly, Kouga grinned at her. His eyes gleamed with pride.

"I take it back." His voice was laced with desire. "You can be my Alpha."

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I've heard that Kagome actually kisses Inuyasha in one of the episodes in the middle of the series. I haven't seen this, so of course that means in my narrow little universe it doesn't exist._

_As always, your reviews inspire me to continue. Once a week was my goal but with all of the reviews coming in, I've been spurred onwards! Keep 'em coming!_


	19. My Fair Lady

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 19: My Fair Lady**

Somehow, Kouga had managed to convince Kagome that his arm was not going to fall off.

Somehow, Kagome had managed to convince Kouga that he was better off going home to his pack. _Alone_.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood watching Kouga run off into the distance. Kagome watched to make sure he did not come back, that he did not aggravate his injury. Inuyasha watched to make sure he did not come back, period.

Sufficiently satisfied that Kouga would not keel over from the injury she had given him, Kagome turned and headed slowly back to the village, the evening light quickly fading into night. She blushed as Inuyasha pushed past her, his scent, this time less bludgeoning, was still just as enticing.

Inuyasha snubbed Kagome, unforgiving that she had taken so long to pull away.

As they walked in chilly silence. Kagome was left to ponder the sudden change in her awareness, because she was pretty sure that Inuyasha had not changed his scent.

'I wonder why I never noticed before,' she thought with a blush. A thought struck her suddenly, making her stop. 'Is that why I was so comfortable snuggling into him in the tree?' Kagome's blush deepened as Inuyasha turned to glare her into hurrying up. Wanting to get those accusing eyes off of her, Kagome quickly caught up.

The pain she had inflicted on Inuyasha's pride was obvious. She had betrayed him in that kiss, allowing his rival to touch her the way no one had before.

Again Kagome halted. As Inuyasha again turned to spur her on, Kagome met his gaze fully.

"Why didn't you stop him sooner?" she asked, perplexed by the sudden realization.

Inuyasha winced. "I couldn't," he glowered at her with the admission.

Kagome huffed in disbelief and crossed her arms. "You seemed pretty capable to me."

He glared back at her. "Only after you gave me permission."

"Permission?" Kagome was confused, and it showed.

"Despite the fact that I _know_ you were raised human, that you couldn't possibly know of demon customs, I _couldn't_ interrupt." Kagome stared blankly. "Demons, or at least the ones with honour, _cannot_ interfere with a woman when she's," he paused, looking for the right word. At a loss he continued. "When she's with a potential mate, in, you know," he glanced away, a flicker of red, unnoticeable by humans, graced his golden eyes. "_that_ way." He looked back and held her gaze. "The way you were with _him_." Kagome looked away, Inuyasha's eyes were intensely accusing, red tinges held on the periphery.

Kagome, her gaze still averted from his accusing stare, whispered to him. "I still don't know what you mean by permission."

"You said stop." he whispered. Kagome looked up at him, his words sounding clearly in her soul. "You weren't choosing him as a mate, so you gave your permission for another to defend you." Inuyasha turned away, leaving an unsaid 'for _me_ to defend you.'

He stalked off, leaving Kagome to follow or to spend the night alone in the woods.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome lazily stood from her sleeping mat, stretching high and wide. The dawn had yet to break, yet she had been unable to go back to sleep. She had too much excitement and had had just enough sleep to keep her energized.

Kagome glared enviously at the sleeping forms of Inuyasha and Kaede as she slipped quietly from the old woman's home.

'I'm going to have to do something to wear myself out, or I'm not going to sleep at all!' Kagome thought as she walked the familiar country road of the village. Stepping from the path, Kagome headed towards the forest, where one of the numerous hot springs called to her.

She made her way along a small, well worn foot path towards one of the smaller, warmer springs. Smiling in anticipation, Kagome shook her hair lightly, letting the silver locks flick to and fro in the light breeze.

'This place is always so calm,' she thought to herself as she approached the protective bank of the spring.

The breeze shifted alerting Kagome to another presence, a distinctly _demon_ presence. As if sensing that it was discovered, the creature burst from the bushes to Kagome's left. Dodging easily, Kagome grinned, despite herself.

'I guess I'll be getting a workout after all.'

The creature, an ugly green lizard of some sort, pounced on Kagome, or more accurately, where Kagome had been. For Kagome was too quick, and easily evaded the sluggish attack. Kagome felt a sense of amusement as she thought of Kami trying to keep her occupied until the next night, why else would he throw such an easy target at her?

Then Kagome noticed something odd about the creature attacking her. He was covered in blood. _Human_ blood.

All pretense of taking her time gone, Kagome launched herself towards the creature and easily shredded it with her claws. A faint sizzling of burning flesh made Kagome keenly aware of her rages interesting manifestation. Her claws were still emanating a blue mist as she stepped past the mangled carcass and came to a halt at the edge of the spring.

The pristine surface of the spring was marred by the body of a young girl, floating face down in the still water. The pool was tinged with red, the life blood of the girl having long since merged with the water. Heedless of the mess that would get on her clothing, Kagome leaped to the girl, only to confirm the inevitable.

The girl was dead.

Kagome felt her blood run cold as she pulled the body gently onto the bank opposite to where she had left the demon corpse. Spying a colourful cloth out of the corner of her eye, Kagome realized that the girl had been bathing, just as she had intended. Picking up the simple dress, Kagome shakily spread the dress out.

Pulling the garment reverently over the girls body, Kagome felt a tear fall down her cheek. Brushing the girl's hair carefully out of her face, Kagome cradled her softly.

'If only I had gotten here sooner!' A sob escaped her.

Picking up the girl Kagome laid the girl's head on her shoulder and carried her like a small child who had fallen asleep in her parent's arms. The somewhat awkward position, made the journey slow, but it seemed to Kagome that to carry her any other way would be irreverent, disrespectful even.

Kagome exited the trees just as the sun bathed it's dawning rays onto the village. The silence of morning was broken by a shriek. A woman, as old as Kagome's mother run up to Kagome and started wailing incoherently at the sight of the girl on Kagome's shoulder.

Roused by the commotion, a man, who Kagome recognized as the woman's husband, ran from the hut towards his grieving wife. He stopped short of Kagome and reached a tentative, disbelieving hand towards the girl.

His daughter.

"Anike," Kagome whispered as she remembered her name.

Yanking his hand away, the man stared at her, his eyes widening with fear and accusation.

"What did you do to her?" he whispered.

His wife renewed her heartbroken wails.

"Me?" Kagome was taken aback. "I didn't do this!"

'How could they think that I...' she could not even think the words, let alone commit such a heinous act against an innocent young woman.

Yet the man still stared.

Pushing roughly past him, Kagome marched purposefully towards their hut. She entered the small home and searched for somewhere to place the girl. Seeing a neatly made sleeping pallet, Kagome carefully laid the girl down. Straightening the girls hair and clothing, Kagome said a short prayer for her soul.

Rising hesitantly, Kagome left the hut. The couple stood where she had left them, only the husband was clutching his wife as he joined her mournful calls. Turning away from the couple, Kagome did the only thing she could, she walked back to Kaede's hut.

Kagome entered the hut and was startled to see Inuyasha leap from the floor.

"Kagome!" he yelled sharply.

It was then that she realized her appearance. Her hands were covered in the demon's blood and her hair was tinged red at the tips from where it had fallen into the blood-stained water.

A lead weight suddenly pulling on her soul, Kagome sat heavily on the wooden floor. Through tear-stained eyes, she proceeded to tell him what had happened.

He nodded knowingly and crouched in front of her. Reaching a hand to her face, Inuyasha wiped a tear delicately from her cheek.

"The best thing you can do now is to wash your hands," he said with compassion.

Kagome was confused. Sensing this, Inuyasha continued.

"They'll never believe a hanyou with blood on her hands. Trust me." Inuyasha grimaced, his eyes clouding over with unspoken memories. "They can't tell the difference between demon and human blood."

Kagome sniffled and nodded. Taking his hand, Kagome rose. Leaving the hut, hand in hand, the pair walked towards the morning glow.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	20. By the Light of the Moon

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 20: By the Light of the Moon**

Kagome and Inuyasha spent most of the day away from the village. The had returned only long enough to explain what had happened to Kaede, who promised to calm the villagers fears. They had left the village, leaving the old woman to her duties.

Despite his temporary kindness towards Kagome, Inuyasha had still been angry about the previous day. In a huff, he had stalked off when she had sheepishly tried to apologize.

Annoyed, but understanding, Kagome remained near a small stream, sitting in a high branch, her purple-clad legs dangling carelessly from its limb.

Alone once more, Kagome thought about the poor girl she had recovered. She felt her blood run cold as she thought of what would have happened if that had been her, if she had been human. She had been in that situation often enough; bathing alone, far from her friends. Kagome shivered, despite the comfortable temperature of the early evening air.

She crossed her arms and was gently reminded of yet another painful topic.

"Stay," she whispered, letting the word roll off of her tongue as if she had never spoken it before.

Knowing Inuyasha wouldn't be around, he had, after all, been quite annoyed, Kagome took off her cloak and shirt and carefully unwrapped the cursed wound. As Myoga had described, on the third day, today, the wound was healing nicely.

'What a shame I have to open it again,' Kagome thought with a grimace.

Taking her knife, she shakily removed it from its scabbard. Taking a deep breath, Kagome steadied her hand. Her five day experience had made her keenly aware of the importance of making a single, clean cut. She would not have to do this a second time.

With a sharp intake of breath, Kagome reopened her wound. It bloodlessly throbbed, causing her to pant lightly. Calming her nerves, Kagome quickly re-wrapped her chest, shielding the wound once more from the world. Replacing her shirt a cloak, Kagome let her thoughts drift.

Kagome reflected on her new battle ability, her blue-tinged claws. She had come to realize that it was her miko energy, she had felt it as it leaked out. Like a scorching venom, it was quite effective. Looking at her hands Kagome tried, halfheartedly, to make the energy return. She focused her thoughts on her hand, imagining what they would look like, just as they had when she had killed the demon that morning. As they had when she had hurt Kouga.

Kagome glanced away from her hands and blushed. Thinking about Kouga, she thought of his intoxicating scent. Thinking of Kouga's scent made her think about _Inuyasha's _scent.

She blushed deeper.

Kagome took a deep breath as she leaned against the tree trunk, her silver hair cascading downwards like a creeping plant.

She thought of Inuyasha, of his scent, of her desire for him. She knew she loved him, but now, with her new form, she was not sure he could feel the same about her. She was, after all, the embodiment of everything he said he hated. Yet here he was by her side, or at least within earshot, protecting her, guiding her, as he would do for family.

'As he would do for a _mate_.' Kagome turned a pure crimson at the thought. Closing her eyes, she allowed her daydream to continue. 'What was it Myoga said? One marks the other?" Kagome thought of holding Inuyasha close, of letting his teeth graze her neck, and she shivered in anticipation.

The evening was getting cold. Opening her eyes, Kagome looked to the distant setting sun.

'One more night,' she sighed.

Again she shivered. It was very cold. Leaping from the tree, Kagome smelled the air, trying to get an indication of where Inuyasha could have gone. As the sun disappeared, Kagome was left even colder. A wave chilled her entire body, as if without the sun, she had no warmth whatsoever.

Kagome was overcome with weakness. Falling hard on her bottom, she let out a meek squeal as she saw the impossible.

Her hair was turning black.

She watched in mute fascination as the colour bled upwards, starting at the tips. In a matter of seconds she felt her entire being revert to her human state.

One night early.

Blinking, Kagome did the only thing she could think of.

Kagome screamed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha wandered aimlessly about, trying not to let his thoughts dwell on Kagome, or more specifically, on Kagome and _Kouga_. She had really hurt him this time, making him idly wonder if this was how she felt when he had been with Kikyo.

He shook his head. 'No, Kikyo was different. I loved her long before I even met Kagome,' he tried to convince himself. Tried, and failed.

His thoughts were interrupted with a piercing shriek.

"Kagome!" He ran towards the sound, moving with skill between the randomly placed trees and underbrush.

He came upon her, sitting in the dirt, and stopped short.

She was human.

He could smell it, as well as see it. There was no mistaking it, She was completely, totally, utterly human.

With startled, wide eyes, Kagome gazed at him, making him shiver with un-admitted desire.

"Could you...?" she whispered, motioning to his back as she stood.

Nodding, Inuyasha let the shock fall to the wayside. They had some convincing to do on the other side before the morning came to claim her as a half demon once more.

Inuyasha turned around and crouched, letting her climb on his back. He shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold. He had missed this feeling, holding her close, her bare legs clasped within his hands.

He furrowed his brow. Her legs were covered in a very unique, very foreign cloth. What would her family think if she showed up like that? Instead of heading toward the well, he headed toward Kaede's hut.

"This isn't the right way," Kagome's confused voice whispered in his ear.

"You need to wear your clothes," he voiced his concern. "They won't understand why you're wearing clothes like mine."

Inuyasha felt as Kagome nodded her head and pulled closer to his body.

'Ah, what a feeling!' his body screamed.

Making it easily to the old woman's hut, Inuyasha let Kagome rush inside to change. She returned mere seconds later, her clothing slightly askew, but very modern. She still had her knife with her, and was carefully tucking it in her skirt pocket.

Letting her climb back on, Inuyasha grasped her legs, feeling the silky skin clasped in his hands. He let out an inaudible groan and thanked Kami that she was no longer a half demon. She would have definitely heard that.

Racing towards the well, they reached it in record time. Dropping her gently to the grass, Kagome walked hesitantly to the well's edge.

"I need to do this alone," she whispered.

Eyes narrowing in distaste, Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat in the grass.

"Fine," he barked. "Go."

She looked startled, as if she had been expecting him to argue. But he knew how important family was to her.

Kagome took a shaky breath and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha heard a solid thump as she reached the bottom.

"Inuyasha?" she called weakly from the depths of the well.

He stood up and leaned over the edge, peering at her with demon vision.

"I don't have the jewel."

Kagome climbed up and nearly collapsed into Inuyasha's arms, sobbing into his cloak. He put an arm around her shoulder and picked her up.

He had never needed the jewel, after all.

Jumping into the well, they felt as the familiar glow engulfed them, marking the transition from one side to the other. Leaping easily out of the well, Kagome ripped herself from his grasp. He sighed with discontent as her body left his.

Kagome broke into a run, and her voice escaped her form, high pitched and strained to his sensitive ears.

"Momma?!"

Within seconds, a form graced the doorway, her hands clasping a dish towel in anticipation. Seeing her daughter, her eyes went wide as she, too, broke out in a run. Meeting her almost half way, Kagome's mother clasped her daughter tightly, sobs escaping the pair as they just held each other, never wanting to let go.

Inuyasha saw as she pulled her daughter slightly away from her body, a look of concern overwhelming her normally calm features.

"Where were you?" she whispered. "You said you were going to face a strong enemy." Her voice became heavy and slurred with grief. "We thought you were _dead_."

Renewed tears flowed from both of their faces as they fell back into their embrace.

Inuyasha stood uncomfortably in the shadows of the well house. Turning towards the ever-familiar God Tree, he made his way over.

'I can spend the night here,' he thought, looking into the sturdy branches. 'She'll need the night with her family.'

He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt a tiny hand lightly brush his shoulder.

Turning quickly to the source, he saw Kagome, her face still fresh with tears.

"Come on," she motioned. "My family's waiting."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome had spent the night awake, enjoying the presence of her family. They had all stayed up for the night, having been told that Kagome would be returning for a month and that she would have to leave before dawn.

At least it was the summer. There were no classes to miss, in what would soon be Kagome's last year of school. Her mother didn't protest, at least, not vocally.

Tears once again gracing their faces, Kagome embraced her heartbroken mother. Pulling away, Kagome headed towards the well where Inuyasha stood waiting.

"Ready," he asked her quietly.

She nodded.

Grasping his arm about her waist, Inuyasha leaped through the well, the ever-familiar glow engulfing them.

In a single bound they were beneath the stars on the other side of the well. The moon, its final sliver mocking him, cast its dim light over the pair.

Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha's chest, her tears seeping their way through to his skin. Clasping his other arm about her, Inuyasha jumped to the God Tree, sitting them both in its branches.

His arms around her, Inuyasha could feel as she succumbed to exhaustion. Caressing her sleeping form, he soon joined her, a fleeting thought making its way into his head.

'If only we could have been human together...'

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -


	21. By the Dark of the Moon

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 21: By the Dark of the Moon**

The sun was high in the sky, its bright light breaking through the foliage of Kagome's and Inuyasha's shelter. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Kagome raised her hand to shield her vision from the penetrating rays. Her delicate hand, devoid of claws, caught her attention immediately.

Gasping loudly, Kagome pulled her disbelieving hands through her hair. Her _black_ hair.

Shaking her pillow, Inuyasha, awake, her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"They've done it!" Kagome squealed in delight.

Inuyasha, still groggy from their slumber, blinked a few times before turning a curious gaze to her.

"Done what?" he muttered sleepily, not realizing the sun was at its full hight.

"They've broken the wish!" Kagome punctuated the remark with a tight hug. Purring, a little too loudly for his liking, Inuyasha returned her hug as the full extent of her statement sunk in.

With a mixture of relief and grief, Inuyasha was startled to find that he had been hoping, perhaps a little to much, that Kagome would be like him forever, would give him companionship in the years to come. Inuyasha stiffened at the realization.

Sensing his tension, and misreading it as concern, Kagome dropped her hold of him.

"We have to go find them!" The sudden worry flew off of her in waves. "They could be injured. Who knows what they had to go through to break the wish!" Kagome nearly fell from her perch as she shifted suddenly.

Grabbing her, Inuyasha felt her shiver as he pulled her flush to his chest. Holding her for a few moments longer than he had to, Inuyasha stood on the branch, pulling Kagome up with him. Relocating his grip to her waist, Inuyasha jumped down, gently laying her to the ground.

"Kagome," he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. His golden eyes held hers, displaying the depths of his soul, his love, his desire, his guilt, his sense of loss.

Turning away suddenly, Inuyasha silently berated himself. 'She wants to go find our friends. She wants to thank them for restoring her to her former self. She didn't want to be a hanyou any more than I do." Inuyasha frowned as a thought graced his grieving mind. 'She'll want to go home for good. I've given her more than enough of a reason to never return...Why would she come back when her supposed protector goes around turning her into a half-demon?' Angry at himself for believing he could make her want to stay, Inuyasha stalked past a confused Kagome and headed back towards the village.

"Come on," he said coolly, trying his hardest not to betray his overwhelming sense of loss. "We'll have to tell Kaede that we're leaving."

- - - - - - - - - -

After saying their goodbyes to Kaede, Inuyasha and Kagome had traveled steadily during the afternoon and evening. Coming to a small village, they were able to secure a room in the home of an old woman who they had helped a few years before.

"Stupid new moon," Inuyasha huffed as the evening sun quickly faded. Sitting heavily on the floor like a scolded child, Inuyasha felt the change come over him.

Kagome watched with a sense of understanding that she had never been able to have before. She felt so much calmer now that she did not have the hot blood running through her, keeping her on edge. Just like the human Inuyasha.

"What are you looking at?" he asked nervously, looking away with embarrassment. While his hanyou form could easily beat back rogue emotions with anger, his human form was prone to them. Embarrassment, joy, sadness...love.

"I was just thinking," Kagome said gently, looking past Inuyasha and to a bundle of flowers on the room's only shelf.

There was a long pause.

Inuyasha shifted awkwardly. "About?" He mentally chided himself for his lack of control.

"About you, and what it's like to be a half demon." Kagome slid next to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha could feel his heartbeat quicken. 'Traitor,' he thought as he took a deep, shaky breath. Lifting his arm, he delicately placed on Kagome's shoulder, squeezing her to him for a moment. Then, allowing his arm caress hers, he let her continue.

"Did I ever tell you about the dream I had? The first one I had when I was a half-demon?" she asked, nuzzling subconsciously into his shoulder.

"No," he whispered.

"Well, let's just say, it gave me some insight on what it feels like to be torn inside." Kagome placed a hand to Inuyasha's shoulder and snuggled closer, like she had in the tree those few days ago. "I...I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha tensed, his heart beating wildly. "Nothin' to be sorry about," he desperately tried to control the nervous shaking in his voice, making it crack.

Kagome pulled back, confusion on her face, as she looked deep into Inuyasha's brown eyes.

'I'm going to lose her!' The sudden thought overwhelmed his senses, making all of the fears that she would leave break to the surface of his thoughts. He felt his eyes water as a sense of urgency overtook him.

Grasping Kagome by both shoulders, he pulled her close and let all of his tears fall.

"Don't..." he sobbed. "Don't leave me!" Inuyasha's tears, hot and heavy, soaked Kagome's shoulder as she stroked his hair.

"Shh," Kagome whispered comfortingly. "I'm not going anywhere, Inuyasha. I'll always come back."

Inuyasha felt himself gain some control. As his tears slowly subsided, he became keenly aware of his position. Her scent, weaker to his human senses, was still intoxicating. He moaned longingly and almost imperceptibly grazed his teeth across her neck. His demon half would have been proud.

As he pulled away, he felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her hand raised to her neck and she looked with a mixture of fear and desire into Inuyasha eyes.

He saw the fear.

Standing roughly, he scowled and wordlessly left the room.

Kagome, confused by his sudden reversal from intimacy to anger, was too stunned to do anything. She cautiously fingered where she had felt his teeth on her neck, where Myoga had said the 'mating mark' should be. Kagome's eyes went wide.

'Could he...does he?"

She left the hopeful thought, it's answer too real for her to face. Changing quickly into her pajamas, Kagome slipped into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes and did the only thing she could think of.

Kagome slept.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Read & Review!_

_- Sarga_


	22. For the Love of a Hanyou

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 22: For the Love of a Hanyou**

Kagome was shaken awake shortly after dawn by a very disgruntled hanyou.

"Come on," Inuyasha barked. "We don't have all day." Seeing that she was finally awake, Inuyasha stood abruptly and went to the door of the room. "Get dressed," he spat out over his shoulder as he left the room and slid the door shut.

Cringing at his surly behavior, Kagome sat up and gathered her belongings. She had previously been using her purple cloak as a bag of sorts, tying her belongings into a bundle. 'It seems such a waste,' she thought, shaking the cloth loose to admire the shimmering material.

Kagome stood and peered at her belongings. Her school uniform, slightly tattered, but clean, would not last long, especially because she had neglected to get another one from her time. Of course, at the time she thought that she would not need it.

Looking at the room before her, Kagome sighed warily. She thought ruefully of Inuyasha's actions the night before. On the one hand he had expressed his attraction to her through his demon-like action. On the other hand, he had looked furious with her when he had pulled back.

'Maybe he wasn't expressing attraction,' Kagome thought with a frown. 'After all, his human side hates his demon tendencies. Maybe it was his way of spiting his demon side.' Kagome let the thought solidify in her mind. 'What better way to get back at his demon side, than to do the opposite of what the custom means.' She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Kagome slowly stood up and took off her pajamas. Standing in her underwear and wrapping that still protected her cursed wound, Kagome pulled the purple leggings on rather forcefully.

'The last thing I need is to tear my uniform and have my mother think that I've been careless.' Smoothing out her clothing, Kagome knelt back down to gather her pajamas and uniform. Bundling them together in her sleeping bag, she mentally berated herself for not taking another book bag.

"It's just as well," she sighed, standing with her makeshift pack in her arms. "Mom would have asked why I didn't have my other one..."

Kagome headed towards the door and stopped to affix her bow and quiver to the bedroll. Slinging it to her shoulder, she tested the awkward pack and shifted it around until it was secure. Head high, Kagome left the room to begin a new day.

- - - - - - - - - -

They were making good time. Kagome was a human now, yet she seemed to have more endurance than she had had before her change. They had only stopped twice during that day, both for brief periods to eat.

Inuyasha huffed as he thought of Kagome's new stamina. 'At least she's not complaining any more. Now that she knows how restless I get, she'd better keep up the pace.' His cross attitude had not left him, since the previous night. Not since he had seen the fear that had graced her form when he had allowed himself to show her his affection, in his own way. 'How she knew what it meant was beyond me,' he pondered with a scowl. 'I didn't tell her anything about demon customs, other than that stupid law that keeps me from tearing stupid Kouga's stupid throat out...'

Inuyasha stopped abruptly as he heard Kagome slow behind him. Wheeling around, he glared at her, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

"Hurry up, _wench_!" he ordered, using the slur that he had left out of his vocabulary for several years.

A look of confusion flashed over Kagome's face before being quickly replaced by anger. Stomping up to him, Kagome set her hands onto her hips.

"I've been keeping up with you all day, you know," Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, despite being a foot away from him. "I'm not a half demon any more, and it's almost night time. I need to rest!"

"I'm not done traveling yet," Inuyasha set his jaw firmly. "I'll carry you if your weak little human legs can't handle the strain." Inuyasha turned around and knelt down for her to climb on. Expecting a retaliatory 'sit', Inuyasha braced himself.

Kagome seethed for a moment, then finally obliged. Allowing her to climb onto his back without a word, Inuyasha stood, momentarily startled by her complacency.

"I thought you were in a hurry?" Kagome snapped, quickly bringing him back to reality.

Taking off as fast as he could, Inuyasha spent a good few hours running towards the goal Kaede had pointed them to, the one Sango and Miroku had set out for several weeks earlier. Inuyasha was aware that they would not still be there, that they would have set out on whatever quest it was that they had freed Kagome with. It was, however, their only indication of where their friends might be.

- - - - - - - - - -

Settling down for the night, Inuyasha had begrudgingly agreed to allow Kagome to sleep in the branches with him. She had said being the only one on the ground made her feel exposed. Inuyasha, now able to push back some of the hurt she had left him with the night before, allowed himself to wrap his arms protectively about her tiny form. She would not be escaping his grasp without his knowledge, and he could keep a better eye on her. Plus, he could sleep while doing it.

Unbeknown to Inuyasha, his arm had been pressed painfully across Kagome's wound. Her fatigue from the day's travels had allowed her to bear it for the majority of the night. Early in the morning, shortly before dawn, Kagome's body had unfortunately gotten enough sleep to permit her to awaken with the pain.

Grimacing with the tight hold that Inuyasha's sleeping form seemed loath to relinquish, Kagome pulled and shifted until she heard a dissatisfied grunt. Pulling him from his slumber, Kagome finally found the release she had been seeking and tenderly held her side, hoping to nurse it back with her touch.

Inuyasha, his eyes still heavy from interrupted sleep, glowered at her.

"It's not like I held you that hard, you know." He motioned to Kagome's coddling arm, which she hastily removed from the offending area.

Matching his expression with one of her own, Kagome mentally thanked Kami that she would only have to endure the wound for another day.

'Now that I'm not a hanyou, at least I can finally let this thing heal!' Kagome allowed her sour expression to turn into one of sly satisfaction. 'Won't that be interesting,' her expression turned into a smirk. 'He'll try to make me stay and I'll be free to wander off...'

Kagome's shift from grumpy to smug made Inuyasha even more annoyed.

"Well, seeing as you're awake, we might as well go!"

Without waiting for Kagome's response, Inuyasha grabbed her harshly and jumped from the tree. Placing a shaken Kagome on her feet, Inuyasha turned stiffly and started to stalk onwards towards their destination.

Rushing up behind Inuyasha, Kagome grabbed his arm and whirled him around.

"What is your _problem_!" she shouted. "Ever since you turned human, you've been angry at me. What? Am I too _impure_ now? Is that it? I've been too tainted by that hanyou blood you seem to hate so much?"

Inuyasha stared at her blankly, letting her accusations sink in.

"_Impure_?" he repeated with incredulity. "You're the one who was afraid..."

His defense was cut short as Kagome drew her arms to her stomach and doubled over in pain.

"What...?" she whispered in disbelief. "No, it can't..."

Tears streamed down her face as she fell to the side, a mournful wail escaping her in a fit of denial.

Inuyasha saw what she meant.

Kagome's ears were missing, replaced with slightly higher furry triangles.

Not knowing how, not caring to waste time to think about it, Inuyasha dropped to his knees. Crouched before her, Inuyasha's worry was plastered to him like a second skin.

"Kagome, don't fight it, you'll only hurt more."

Enraged eyes turned to his, bleeding gold overwhelming chocolate. She was trying to listen, but her spirit was too stubborn. She had, after all, spent her entire life as a human.

Clutching her close to his body, Inuyasha whispered soothingly in hopes to ease her anguish. He felt her slip into unconsciousness as once more, her body was wracked with pain. Inuyasha rocked her body softly as the morning glow bathed them in its nurturing light.

Kagome was a hanyou once more.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_What plot twists will my mind come up with next? You'll just have to find out!_

_By the way, I'm still looking for more reviews. Come on, you know you want to..._

_- Sarga_


	23. An Object of Great Power

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 23: An Object of Great Power**

The late afternoon sun shone cheerily onto a large expanse of colourful wildflowers. All colours of the rainbow could be found, brilliant flowers, large and small, at all stages of growth. A sudden prismatic tuft of petals danced upwards into the wind, being carried aimlessly in its playful currents.

A giggling child watched as the petals flew upwards. Her small frame, wrapped in a modest yet colourful kimono, danced with her as she gleefully threw her arms towards her vanishing playmates.

"Rin!" a masculine voice called firmly.

She responded immediately, turning her still grinning form towards her master. Trundling through the flowers towards his call, her smile remained bright, her eyes sparkling.

With his back to her, the tall, silver haired demon stood majestically at the edge of the forest. As he heard her approach, he started forward without a backward glance, rightfully assuming she would keep pace. Occasionally he would hear the girl pause, climb on or off of the back of her master's beast of burden, and continue onwards, always without a word of complaint.

Much unlike his 'loyal' retainer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why must we carry her along? She is not needed in our current quest," the ugly green frog-like demon croaked up from the forest floor at his master's side. Trying his best to make his plea seem reasonable, the demon only managed a sideways, disinterested glance from his master.

"Unless you have lied to me in your importance to this mission, I require you at my side, Jaken." The demon lord stared forward again, his emotionless gaze tracing their current route. "And, again unless you have lied to me, there is no danger for the human."

Jaken glowered, his feeble attempt to ditch the child was cast to the winds. Allowing his pace to slow so that the others passed him, Jaken thought of how easily it would be to dispatch the nuisance child. Of course, that would only lead to his own dispatching immediately thereafter.

Lost in his thoughts, the demon walked into the haunches of the two-headed beast carrying the object of his consternation.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called, his voice was as impatient as it ever sounded, which was not very much.

As if bitten, Jaken scrambled forward towards his master's beckoning. His staff, a full head taller than himself, was trailing along haphazardly, loose in demon's grasp.

"Yes mi'lord?" Jaken groveled.

Eyebrow raised dangerously, yet almost imperceptibly, Sesshoumaru glanced at his retainer coldly. "You did not specify which cave it would be."

Jaken stared blankly at the scene before them. While the tale's teller had spoken of the object being "born out of darkness", he had not mentioned that there would in fact be dozens of caves in the specified area. All of the caves were equally dark, making each one just as likely as any other.

Jaken quickly went through the tale in his mind, searching for anything else to aid in his search. Eyes widening in realization, he stood confidently in front of his master.

Casting his staff before him, Jaken spread a wide burst of flame. The magical flames bit at the contents of each cave, save one. Focusing his flame back towards that cave, Jaken confirmed what he had suspected.

"That one, mi'lord! A magic barrier protects it."Jaken motioned ecstatically as he spoke. Rin dismounted and stood next to the dancing demon.

"Is this a new game, Jaken?" she asked as she watched curiously, her brow furrowed in contemplation of his wriggling body.

Icily eying the overly enthusiastic demon as he passed, Sesshoumaru headed towards the cave. Not stopping the two who followed close behind, Sesshoumaru continued onward. Pausing momentarily, Sesshoumaru took a contemplative look at the air in front of him. In a single fluid motion, he withdrew his Tokijin, swept its blade vertically and replaced back at his side. Passing the former barrier, Sesshoumaru proceeded through the cave entrance.

Stepping into the dank and unlit cave, Sesshoumaru allowed his demon sight to peruse the interior. It was a particularly shallow cave, being about the size of a large peasant's hut. Peering carefully about, all he could see were the smooth stone walls from one side of the entrance around to the other. Just as Jaken had told him, he could not see the object's location. It was, indeed, expertly concealed.

"If I may, mi'lord?" Jaken asked from behind him.

As Sesshoumaru was about to motion for Jaken to begin, he felt a sudden pull on his attention. Before him, just beyond his reach was a small altar protruding slightly from the otherwise flawless walls. As he focused his sight on that altar, he saw it, the source of their quest. In a flash, Sesshoumaru had clasped the offending item in his hand.

Shifting it around in his palm, Sesshoumaru felt the weight of the object and the energy from within. "A mere trinket. It is of no use to me." Sesshoumaru allowed a hint of disgust to enter his voice as he eyed the object.

Jaken felt cheated. Not only had he been denied his role in the retrieval of a supposed mighty object, but the object itself did not meet his master's standards.

"Mi'lord?" Jaken stepped forward as his master stood staring at the amulet in his hand, his former words of disgust seemingly forgotten.

Sesshoumaru felt strangely compelled by this amulet, a pull to keep it, despite it's apparent lack of worth. As he gazed at its worn surface he felt the irrational compulsion to keep it near him.

As if sensing his strange urge, Rin stepped forward, her black hair falling back as she looked up at her master.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, that looks very pretty. Can Rin keep it?" Rin stepped next to Sesshoumaru and stood on her tip toes to see the object in his grasp.

Snapping from his strange trance, Sesshoumaru dropped it into Rin's outstretched hand, feeling strangely relieved. However, whether the relief was from ridding himself of it or from having it nearby, he could not tell.

"Do with it as you will," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, betraying none of his inner conflict.

Returning to the evening sunset, the trio set up camp for the night, allowing Rin to sleep. A faint smile could be seen on the girl's face as she gently clasped her new trinket in her sleeping hand.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Hi all, I haven't forgotten about you all! I've been busy with work, and I've been getting the next few chapters perfect for all you diligent readers out there..._

_As always, more reviews makes Sarga a happy writer...Keep 'em coming and I might even post the next chapter sooner than planned._

_- Sarga_


	24. A Greater Magic

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Greater Magic**

Thick green weeds suffocated the trees around them, the dense marsh being the perfect breeding grounds for their choking growth. Sango forced her way through the sea of green, the Hiraikotsu cutting effortlessly through the overgrowth.

"She said it would be near here," Miroku reminded the group, trying to calm the nervous demon child on his shoulder.

No sooner had the words escaped his mouth, when Sango let out a satisfied yelp, her Hiraikotsu being no longer needed to cut a path. Walking through the hole she had made, Sango took the time to brush off the bits of weed and muck that had managed to snag on her clothing.

Before them lay an oasis of sorts, a break in the dismal marshes. A lush green island grew up and out of the muck, the sun casting its gentle glow over the modest hut and garden that the island housed.

"Hello!" Sango announced cheerfully as Miroku laid Shippo and Kilala on the ground.

The fluttering of material in the doorway indicated a flurry of activity inside. After several seconds, they were met by an out of breath and old, bordering on ancient, man. His shrunken body drew only as high as Miroku's waist, his walking staff severely over sized for his small frame. He was robed in layers of dark cloth, its flowing sleeves cascading to the ground as he walked.

With welcoming eyes, the man stepped forward and greeted the group brightly. "Good afternoon, weary travelers!" he gestured widely behind him, his sleeve embellishing his statement. "Welcome to my home. I am afraid I do not have much to offer on your journey, but you are more than welcome here. Feel free to come in, have a cup of tea and take a rest before you begin your journey again!" The old man, stood before them, resting at their feet. "It is not often that I see travelers this far into the marshes, but I offer my hospitality, nonetheless."

The three 'travelers' bowed deeply.

"Thank you," Miroku spoke as he arose from his bow. "But we are here seeking the monk Kigaro. He is said to have knowledge that we seek."

The old man raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm sure I do, but you'll have to be more specific," the old man chuckled. "I'm far too old and know far too much." Turning, the old man headed back towards the hut. "Come on in, the water should be just about ready."

Following the man into his modest hut, they saw that he did, indeed have a pot of water already boiling.

Kigaro motioned towards the cooking fire in a wide gesture.

"Sit, sit. I shall prepare your tea!" the old man busied himself with his preparations.

Serving the hot beverage expertly, the old man sat back with a pleasant grin on his face.

"Now, then, weary travelers, what brings you to me?"

"We seek information about a powerful object, we've been told it changes form with each wish it casts." Miroku spoke as the old man's eyes narrowed slightly. "We were also told that you know of its tale. Do you know of the Kasei-Ippin?"

The old man's smile turned reflective and sad for a moment. "Aye. That I do," he agreed slowly.

Sango, not liking the way Kigaro drifted into his own thoughts, blurted out. "We need it to save a friend of ours who's been turned into a half demon."

Kigaro blinked at her sudden admission, then shook his head clear of thoughts.

"A friend?" he asked sympathetically. "I too once lost a friend." The old man's eyes looked through Sango as he spoke. "Only the object you seek was the cause, not the cure."

Sango and Miroku knew that the old man was leading up to something more...

"I was a young man when I first felt the pull. It was a compelling call to a strange target, yet no matter how much I tried to ignore it, I could not. The object that called to me was a set of delicate hair pins. Lying in a small market, in an obscure corner, it would have gone unnoticed if it hadn't been pulling me to it.

"Shortly after I purchased the object, I noticed that I was becoming stronger, faster, simply better in all aspects of my life. I was able to vanquish vile demons and vile humans alike.

"Until I had met Kairi, I hadn't realized just how long my powers had been growing. Nor had I realized that my power was seemingly always in use. Indeed, it seemed the stronger I got, the more I was compelled to fight.

"When I met her I was at the pinnacle of my powers, or so I thought, indeed looking back they seemed to continually grow. In order to impress Kairi, I made a showy display of grandeur, dispatching several bandits in mere seconds. She was smitten right away.

"Then again, what demon woman isn't impressed by displays of power and might.

"Kairi was a hane-kyouryuu, a winged lizard demon. She was beautiful and strong and kind and everything else a man could possibly want in a lover."

The old man paused in reflection, remembering the love they held for each other. Taking a sip of his tea, he continued onward.

"Of course, finding the woman you love makes you want to do anything for her, so I made a gift of my most prized possession, my hair pins. She carried them with her where ever she went, and where ever she went, I went.

"It was not until eight years after we had started our affair, that I noticed what should have been obvious. I wasn't getting older. Not by a day. Looking back on it I had been traveling and fighting for twenty years. _Twenty years,_ and I had not aged a single, solitary day.

"Kairi did not notice, she was a demon after all. Human life spans were not her concern, not when she still had her human lover alive and well.

"But I noticed. And when I did I wasn't sure what had caused it. For a time I suspected my lover, but she had not been around for the first twelve years and I grew out of that idea. I thought of the myriad of curses and blessings that could bestow such an unnatural youth. Between battling and romance, I began to research tales of others who had had similar experiences.

"I came across the tale of the Kasei-Ippin, the 'changing beauty'. I don't know when I realized it was my hair pins, those exquisitely delicate items, but somehow I figured it out. They were the incarnation of the Kasei-Ippin.

"The tales that spoke of the Kasei-Ippin also spoke of a protector. 'An unknowing warrior who would gain extraordinary strength, power, speed, agility, magical ability'...you name it and it was improved. This protector would not age until the time that the Kasei-Ippin became reincarnated into its next form.

"The Kasei-Ippin would only be reincarnated on one condition. To reincarnate, it would grant a single wish, one that it accepted in its soul, by a being who the protector had permitted to wish upon it."

Kigaro paused, allowing Sango to respond. "So the Kasei-Ippin has to accept the wish after the protector allows the wisher past his defense?"

"Yes. It prevents the thieves from seeking to steal it, after all, who wants to steal something that you can't use before a powerful warrior seeks you out? I killed many an attempted thief in my younger days."

The old man shook his head wryly as he thought back to his youth.

"I was young then. Young and stupid. For all of my years fighting and vanquishing, I had not learned true wisdom. My first concern was keeping my power and youth.

"I took back the Kasei-Ippin.

"When I took back the gift I had so lovingly bestowed years earlier, Kairi assumed the worst, that I had fallen in love with another. After much soul searching and many arguments, I finally relinquished them, but on the condition that she would not wish upon them.

"It seemed that the Kasei-Ippin knew of my intent, despite my allowing Kairi to carry them, for Kairi did, indeed make a wish. Waiting until I was out to fight one of my inevitable battles, she took it upon herself to try. I returned to find my lover weeping in a heap, the Kasei-Ippin clutched to her like a lifeline.

"At the time I did not know of her wish, only that she was scared; scared and defeated. I saw the life drain from her slowly. It was a couple of years more before I noticed it, so smitten was I, and by then it was too late for her to regain her vitality. She was a walking shell, only a faint wisp of her former self.

"By that time my spiritual powers had grown significantly. I was able to divine the future as it stood to go on its current path. So I looked into our future. What I saw, what I had not allowed myself to see previously, was that Kairi was heartbroken. Not by me, but by our lack of children. She wanted to be a mother and it was killing her. Without children, she felt incomplete. It was eating her whole and it would kill her.

"That was my doing. I, as a protector of Kasei-Ippin, could never have children. How could a man who never aged?

"So I took it upon myself to repair the damage I had unknowingly done.

"I wished.

"I wished for her to have a happy life.

"I should have wished for her to have a _long _and happy life.

"I think that was the sacrifice I made when I wished upon the Kasei-Ippin. The protector should never take advantage of the protected. The Kasei-Ippin, while granting my wish, took something of mine in return.

"Kairi.

"She did live a happy life, and she did have children; but she was with another, and it was a short life, at least for a demon. With my wish, she was freed from loving me, allowed to love one who could grant her her heart's desire. Kairi married the half-demon monk, Iyouko, and spent many years with him before she had her children. It seemed that she knew that she could be fulfilled with him, that she could take her time. Shortly after her second child was born, however, she was killed."

Pausing, deep in introspection, Kigaro remembered his lover from all those years ago. Smiling sadly, the old man returned to the present.

"The Kasei-Ippin was reincarnated after that, and I was free to live a normal life once more. I was left with my powers, but I aged, albeit gracefully."

"How old are you, then, Kigaro?" Shippo asked, his head tilted.

Kigaro chuckled, regaining some of his former cheerfulness. "I lost count at 100, child."

Shippo's eyes went wide. "But you're a human!"

"Aye. It seems the Kasei-Ippin shared a little of its power even after departing."

"So how do we find the newer incarnation?" Miroku asked.

"The tale tells of the Kasei-Ippin being born from darkness. In my case, the pins had been crafted in the slave dens of a cruel demon lord. They found their way to me and I took them after that. I hear that the next incarnation was a teapot forged in the kiln of a wicked dark miko." The old man grinned from ear to ear as he spoke of the teapot. "After that I lost track."

"Lost track?" Sango asked.

"I have another item that I found during my research. It's a locater of sorts, a magical stone that has the ability to point out the location of the current protector of the Kasei-Ippin."

Kigaro pulled out a small triangular shaped stone, holding it up delicately. Markings on the stone's face indicated which end did the pointing.

"For a while I used this to locate the Kasei-Ippin's protector. Out of curiosity or desperation, though, I'm not sure. I gave up when I realized that Kairi was happy, which is what I truly wanted for her." Kigaro tossed the stone lightly in the air towards Miroku. "It should come in more handy for you."

Looking out the window, Kigaro noticed the dim light of the setting sun, the moon lost to darkness. Lost in introspection, the old man shifted wearily.

"He'll be human tonight," Sango mused idly, following the old man's gaze. "We should get some sleep. We need to prepare for the coming day's journey." Miroku nodded solemnly.

Turning in for the night, an old man dreamed of a love lost and a life's lessons learned.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Once I'm done this story I'm going to be writing the story of Iyouko, Kigaro and Kairi. For now, though, I'll have to let you fill in the blanks._

_More reviews please!_

_- Sarga_


	25. Onwards and Upwards, DD

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to Dr. Doom, my fiancé's beloved hamster. He passed away this afternoon surrounded by family. Bright blessings, Dr. D. May your next life bring you many happy turns of the wheel._

_- Sarga_

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 25: Onwards and Upwards**

Miroku was the first to awaken, the sounds of breakfast being cooked easing him from his slumber. Peering at the ancient monk, Miroku stood, rubbing sleep from his eyes lazily.

"Good morning Kigaro," Miroku whispered so as to not awaken his friends.

"Good morning, young monk," Kigaro replied, equally hushed.

"Tell me, Kigaro, Iyouko seemed to have a great distaste for your name. He seemed to think you were a difficult person to be around. His description of you seems quite the opposite of what we have seen." Miroku trailed off, hoping the old monk would continue.

"Indeed, he would." Kigaro looked as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. Mumbling something that Miroku heard as "Son-of-a-so-and-so doesn't like tea," the old man went back to preparing breakfast in silence. After a few moments, he turned back to the younger monk. "We both think the other killed her. Neither of us wants to take responsibility for our roles in her death." He smiled reflectively. "For a half demon like Iyouko, a single lifetime wasn't enough." Kigaro snorted in incredulity. "I'm a human and a lifetime wasn't enough. Not with her. Both of us wanted her for forever." Standing taller, Kigaro projected an image of his youthful self, proud and strong. The moment gone, the image lost, Kigaro looked back to the sleeping woman on his floor.

"She could be that for you, monk," Kigaro motioned towards Sango. Turning red, Miroku looked guiltily away from her sleeping form.

"We'd best be getting breakfast for the others," Miroku hurriedly busied himself, loudly preparing a meal for his companions. The commotion was enough to rouse them, and after a hearty meal they made their way out of the small hut.

Thanking their host for his generous hospitality and information, they set off on the path pointed out by their new beacon.

Like all good compasses, this one pointed North.

- - - - - - - - -

Kagome, furious at Inuyasha for turning her into a hanyou, ran to their destination in silence.

Inuyasha, furious at Kagome for fearing his romantic advance, ran to their destination in silence.

For for an entire day they remained silent. Stopping only long enough to eat and sleep, the pair had maintained their icy walls the entire time. At the end of the second day, they were resting a short distance from the mountain before Kagome finally broke the silence.

"I still don't know why you were so angry with me. You were the one who...what would you even call that? Kiss?" She looked at her companion who refused to look up from his meal. "You were the one who kissed me. Plus, _you_ turned _me_ into a hanyou!" Kagome dropped her unfinished meat into her small bowl. "What could you possibly be angry at me for?"

Inuyasha looked sharply up at her, a pain buried beneath the anger. Without a word he dropped his own unfinished meal with disgust and stood. Inuyasha stomped away, ready to spend the night out of sight of the one person he felt the most pained by.

"Dammit! I asked you a question!" Kagome yelled after him, enraged. "SIT!"

Inuyasha felt the pull of the spell, and tried to resist. Failing miserably, he was thrown to the ground, his face imprinting itself in the forest floor. Now equally enraged, Inuyasha pulled himself off of the ground, the spell wearing off slowly. With an equal intensity to what Kagome had shown him, Inuyasha retaliated.

"STAY!"

Kagome, eyes wide in shock, could do nothing but comply. She saw as he bounded off, throwing back the occasional 'stay' for good measure. He wanted to be alone and she could not follow.

As she felt the effects of the spell wear off she felt her energy drain from her. The scent he had left behind was confusing, a mixture of anger, hurt, and something she did not expect. Desire.

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. 'Why is he so hurt? Does he find me that disgusting in this form, even though he seems to want it? And here I go and "sit" him when he's trying to escape before saying something hurtful. He should just say it and be done of it, hurt me once, cleanly and quickly. I can't stand any more of this stupid bickering.'

"Damn you!" Kagome screamed loudly after Inuyasha before stumbling her way blindly back to the fire. Kicking out the flames with dirt, Kagome gathered their belongings and wrapped them all in her pack. Hoisting the pack to her shoulder she leaped to the nearest tree branch and settled in for the night.

Kagome thought of the situation wryly. 'For some unknown reason, he's changed me into a hanyou. He seems to hate my new body, but he can't control his own reactions to it, not from my new senses. He wants me, but he seems to hate himself, and me, for it.' Kagome brought a hand to her forehead, hoping to rub some of the frustration away. 'All this doesn't matter though. Even in this new form I still love him. But he never really loved me, did he?' Kagome sat up and leaned back on the tree trunk for support. 'He always ran to Kikyo. Even now he runs. He can't stand to be near an abomination. I'm so much like his former love, yet a hated hanyou.'

Kagome closed her eyes, tears of frustration trailing down her cheeks. The ever present burning threatened to bubble forth, and she was loathe to push it back. Allowing it to teeter dangerously near the edge, she fell into a restless sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

The stone was acting erratically, to say the least. Over the course of the day Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala had been sharply redirected three times.

"Either the protector has the ability to move at phenomenal speeds, or this thing is wearing out," Miroku sighed as they switch directions for a fourth time.

"I agree, Miroku, but we don't really have any other options, do we?" Sango looked at the stone in his hand with pursed lips. "Why don't we just wait in the nearest village for a day or so? We can see if there is a pattern to where the protector is going. Maybe we can just focus on one of his destinations rather than running between the two."

"That's assuming there are only two," Miroku responded.

"True, but we really need to figure that out. We won't get anywhere by running back and forth, zig-zagging and ending up no where."

"You have a point," Miroku nodded, a sly grin creeping on his face. "We should, perhaps, earn some more travel money. I could read some palms..."

"The only 'palm' you'll be reading is mine..." Sango shouted. "As it smacks your perverted cheek! We _will not_ be 'earning travel money' while we're there!" Sango glared as Miroku looked with innocent doe eyes towards her.

"Over there," Sango instructed sharply to her mount. Kilala Veered obediently towards a small village, and Miroku almost fell off at the sudden motion. Grasping hold to the first thing he could lay his hands on, the monk regained his balance. It was not until he felt his hand-hold move that he realized what it was: Sango's chest. Which he had not let go of. Which he was currently lightly squeezing as he shifted.

It was very lucky for the monk that they were only seven feet from the ground. Any higher and the fall might have killed him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome and Inuyasha stood at the golden expanse, its tall grass visually concealing what their noses revealed.

"They're waiting for us to go in. Just look at how still they are." Kagome pointed to the cluster that hid near the middle of the field. "They seem to be blocking the path to the other side."

Inuyasha nodded, flexing his fingers longingly. "We can get through them pretty quickly." He was aching to relieve the stress from the past few days.

The pair leaped into action, racing to the other side. Just as Kagome had predicted, the demons waited until they were both half way through before attacking. Although there were dozens in the ranks, only a scant handful actually ventured forward. Several leaped towards Kagome, the smaller of the pair, only to be torn easily apart by claws, hers and Inuyasha's.

Excepting the few who attacked, it seemed that the demons were wary, as if they had experienced a loss that they were not inclined to repeat. After slicing their way through a scant half dozen demons, the demons seemed to admit defeat.

Making their way easily across the remainder of the expanse, Kagome and Inuyasha could sense that they were not being followed. Rather than slow, however, the pair pressed forward, determined to make it to the stone fortress before nightfall.

Kagome and Inuyasha slowed to a walk as the trees became denser.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered to the silent hanyou at her side.

Inuyasha stopped.

"What?" He was not sure that he had heard correctly. Even with demon hearing, it was possible to mistake one thing for another.

Kagome responded louder, although not maliciously. "I said 'I'm sorry'." She stopped and faced her friend. "I know you don't deserve to be in this situation any more than I do." Kagome looked back to their path. "But I didn't put us here. You did. So you'd better stop blaming me." Kagome looked back to Inuyasha his stunned eyes showing the confusion that she could sense in waves from him. "You'd better face it, mister. Human or hanyou, I'm sticking with you. You'd better get used to it."

Inuyasha frowned and backed away slightly, turning his head towards their goal.

"You don't mean that, Kagome. I doubt you ever did."

Inuyasha's bitter words cut sharply at Kagome. Again she felt the raw anger, stemming from frustration, bubble from deep within. As he continued onward, Kagome let a little of the demon blood overcome her. A tinge of scarlet could be seen creeping in the edges of her eyes. Without the blade that sat at her waist, she would have been completely consumed.

Of course, to see it you would have had to have been looking at her. Inuyasha was not.

In a burst Kagome leaped at Inuyasha, tackling him easily to the ground. He did not believe her sincerity, her words were just that, _words_. But this, _this_ would show him her intent.

The pair tumbled on the ground, narrowly missing the trunk of a large tree. Somehow, Inuyasha managed to get the upper hand. Pinning Kagome's arms to the ground, he growled dangerously.

"I thought I told you why you shouldn't do that, _wench_," he spat. His breath was ragged with an exertion that was not a result of his movement.

In another surge of rage, Kagome pushed back and the pair once again tumbled back, narrowly missing the same tree once more. This time, Kagome pinned Inuyasha solidly beneath her.

Growling low in her throat, Kagome responded. "That's _why_ I did it," Kagome snarled. Inuyasha's lip curled into a sarcastic sneer.

"Right, so when you're human you fear the thought of being with me, but now that you're a hanyou you figure, 'Hey, might as well! You're only hanyou once!'" In another surge, he shoved her upwards, giving him the leverage to stand again.

"You _bastard_! Is that what you think? That I feared you? How many times did I save you from your demon side? Hmm?" Kagome stood from the ground, ignoring the dirt that stained her legs. "And all this time you thought I _feared_ you? Are you crazy?"

Inuyasha scoffed. Circling her as she did him, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. In barely a whisper, he let his words flow. "I never tried to kiss you when I was a demon."

She stopped suddenly, a realization dawning on her. 'That night, he saw my fear of the future. He took it as fear of him.' Kagome's expression softened, turning to one of compassion and understanding. "That wasn't fear of you, Inuyasha." She stepped forward, a small smile gracing her lips.

Then she was on the ground.

A high pitched squeal erupted from the creature that had knocked her down. The winged demon fell lifelessly to the ground as Kagome leaped to her feet, it's blood dripping from her claws.

Several more of the creatures swooped downwards, attacking the pair while they had been distracted. A demon clawed at Inuyasha, slicing his shoulder painfully. Kagome attacked the creature as it landed behind Inuyasha. Taring through another creature, Inuyasha ran towards Kagome.

Grabbing Kagome's hand, Inuyasha led her towards their goal. Running, hand in hand, they beat back the onslaught and made their way onwards and upwards.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I'll be posting a chapter or two a day over the long weekend, but the more reviews I receive, the sooner I'll post the completed chapters. So..._

_More reviews please!_

_- Sarga_


	26. Glowing Hearts

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 26: Glowing Hearts**

Inuyasha pointed out the entrance to Kagome.

"There!" Kagome nodded, seeing the tall doorway. "We'll have to make a break for it. I can get over the wall in a few seconds, but..." he looked at her in a sidelong glance. "You don't climb well enough yet."

Kagome, slightly annoyed, acknowledged his assessment of her abilities with a curt nod.

"I can carry you up, but you'll have to shoot anything down that comes after us."

"Um," Kagome interrupted. "How am I supposed to hold on _and _shoot a bow?" Kagome crossed her arms in amusement.

"You have two legs, you can hold on with them." Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look as if what he was saying was the most obvious solution in the world.

Kagome thought about her new strength. He was right, she could do it fairly easily. Loosing her amused smirk, Kagome nodded. "Fine." Kagome detached her bow and quiver from her pack and secured everything to her body. She crouched low, ready to make a break for the outer wall. "Ready whenever you are!"

Inuyasha crouched low, whispering the countdown. "3...2...1..GO!"

In a flash the pair were racing across the open expanse. Such was their speed that the demons did not even notice them until they were half way across the field. By the time they reached the wall, Kagome had fallen just slightly behind, having taken the time to shoot down two of their attackers.

Catching up within a couple of seconds, Kagome jumped to Inuyasha's back and wrapped her legs about his stomach. Leaning forward, she rotated her body to the left, the unnatural twisting of her spine leaving her with the sense that she would be feeling this in the coming morning. Picking off two more of the demons who dared to approach, they made it to the top of the wall. Jumping onto a convenient platform near the wall, the pair stopped to catch their breaths.

Strangely enough, they were not followed. Either by training or by choice, the flying demons did not venture forward to pick off their former prey. Indeed, the creatures seemed to avoid the air above the compound entirely.

Inuyasha took a look at their surroundings. There was a single building in the center, and it acted as a hub of sorts, each section of the compound splaying from the central building. In the far garden, almost hidden by the building, a man worked the land, oblivious to their intrusion.

"I guess we'd better make ourselves known to the locals," Kagome said smartly, leaving a confused Inuyasha in her wake. Seeing the odd look on his face, Kagome chuckled. "It's a saying from my time. It means we'd better go introduce ourselves."

Failing to spot a ladder, the pair leaped from the platform to the ground below. Kagome landed with a distinct whoosh of air as she tumbled on the ground. Inuyasha landed gracefully, showing his experience in such matters.

Helping Kagome to her feet, Inuyasha paused for a moment as the wind shifted, revealing a formerly hidden observer.

"Good evening, Lady Kagome." A beautiful young hanyou maiden bowed deeply as Kagome looked at her with startled curiosity.

"Um, hi," Kagome managed uncertainly, returning the bow.

"My name is Momoko. Your friends were here almost two weeks ago. I was expecting you sooner," she peered behind her shoulder anxiously. "But I was unable to keep an eye out." Momoko turned her gaze back towards her startled guests. "I welcome you here on behalf of my family, and I think I know what you are going to request."

"But how?" Kagome asked, confused by the fact that this stranger knew who she was and seemed to even know what she was going to do.

The young woman smiled sadly at Kagome. "I, like my mother before me, have certain gifts, the ability to divine the past being one of them. With knowing of the past, one can usually discern the course of the future, at least to some degree." Momoko smiled warmly. "I knew you wouldn't leave your friends to fight for you, not so long as you were able to aid them. You'll want to know where they went." Momoko felt her smile falter slightly. "And I also know that if I ask, no, _beg_ you to bring me with you when you go, you'll most likely agree." Momoko's eyes pleaded with Kagome's. Kagome only nodded in response.

Momoko bowed deeply to Kagome. "Thank you so much," she whispered from her lowered position. Rising up, a glimmer of hope in her eye, Momoko smiled once more. "I shall go inform Father and my sister that you are here. In the meantime you can make yourself at home in the outer room of the north west corner. I've prepared for your arrival so you will find the bedding already placed." Turning, Momoko ran towards the far end of the compound, towards the man they had seen gardening.

"Well that was weird," Inuyasha grunted.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, a small blush tinging her cheeks as she looked shyly at Inuyasha. 'So we'll be spending an entire night in the same room, and he doesn't hate me any more...' Kagome felt her heart quicken at the thought of the two of them finally being able to be open with each other. They would finally be able to talk about their relationship, whatever it may be.

Inuyasha brushed past Kagome and she was overwhelmed by Inuyasha's intoxicating scent, much as she had been in the battle with Kouga. Kagome quickly followed behind, anxiously preparing questions she wanted answers to, hoping that he would be willing to answer her.

The pair reached the room and were greeted by a warmly decorated room. Flowers decorated the two low tables, their fragrance lightening the atmosphere, making it seem almost airy. Kagome paused in the doorway, admiring the comfortable looking sleeping mats. Several nights of sleeping in trees had made her appreciate the comforts of modern living, even if the current 'modern' was still archaic by her standards.

Kagome walked to the room and sat on her mat, which was located about two feet from Inuyasha's. Inuyasha followed suit, facing her with a look of apprehension on his face.

"What did you mean, when you told me that you weren't afraid of me, Kagome?" he asked her, the hopeful timbre of voice breaking through, despite his best efforts remain unreadable.

Kagome smiled, her golden eyes looking into his, showing her sincerity. "I meant that I wasn't afraid of you, I afraid of our future, of what it would mean to remain here by your side," Kagome paused as she saw Inuyasha's eyes widen in realization. "For the rest of my life."

Inuyasha felt himself turn red from the waist up. The creeping blush spread down his arms and up his neck, enveloping his entire face in its warmth. He seemed flustered, his mouth flapping open and closed like a fish lying on a river bank.

Seizing the opportunity, Kagome continued onward. "I love you, Inuyasha. I have for quite a while now." Kagome reached her hand forward, her palm coming to rest on his cheek. His eyes closed and his hand raised to hers, holding it there in a gentle caress.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into the cupped hand, the word like ambrosia on his lips.

"Ahem," a very guttural voice broke their intimate moment.

Kagome felt Inuyasha pull away from her hand so she let it drop. He did, however, keep her hand clasped in his own. The pair stood, hand in hand, to face the interloper.

"I take it you are friends of the monk, Miroku, and the demon slayer, Sango?" an older monk stood in the doorway, his expression one of annoyance.

"Yes, we were told that they were sent to speak with a monk named Iyouko," Kagome responded.

"That would be me," Iyouko responded shortly.

"We were hoping to catch up with wherever they had been sent. It seemed, for a time, that they had solved our problem. I was a human for three days. But...we think something went wrong. Where did you send them that they might have broken the magic of a powerful wish?" Kagome waited for the monk to respond. A blush worked its way up her neck as she felt Inuyasha draw closer, his arm slipping around her waist protectively.

"I sent them no where. It seems that the answer they sought from me was the same as the source of their troubles." Iyouko crossed his arms across his chest. "I could only offer them the tale of the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome gasped. "But, they never returned, and I was human for so long," Kagome felt herself grow panicked at the thought of her missing friends. "I was sure they had done something. Oh no, Inuyasha!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, seeing the same concern reflected in his eyes. "What if something happened to them when they left here?"

"Nothing of the sort happened," Iyouko replied impatiently. "My daughter sent them on another path, one that leads to another storyteller." Iyouko's face told that he did not approve of this other 'storyteller', but Kagome decided to leave well enough alone.

"You're not human, are you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, a small gust of wind blowing his scent inward.

Iyouko smirked wryly. "How perceptive. I'm a hanyou, much like you. My blood, however, is more human than hanyou. My father was a hanyou, my mother human. As a result, I remain human for the majority of the time, turning pure demon only when the need arises. I have spent many years perfecting the control of my demon form." Iyouko looked haughtily at the pair. "I used to turn full demon during the full moon, unable to control the changes that took place. That problem does not plague me any longer and I am able to call upon my demon power when I need it."

Inuyasha looked disgustedly away from the arrogant monk.

"I suspect that your highly developed miko energy enables you to become human for a longer period of time than a natural born hanyou. Momoko is able to remain human for up to five days at a time and she has only been training her miko powers for a few years. It makes it easier to blend in when you can look like they do." Iyouko turned from the doorway. "I will have Momoko describe the route to you in the morning. You can leave after that." Iyouko closed the door behind him as he left.

The monk gone, Kagome once again became acutely aware of the close nature of her contact with Inuyasha. Her blush returned full force as she gently shifted in his arms, placing her own on his shoulders in front of her.

Not to be deterred, there was still one more question that she needed the answer to, and it was not necessarily one he would give willingly.

Locking her hands about Inuyasha's neck, Kagome braced herself for him to pull away.

"Inuyasha, what did you wish, that day that I changed into a hanyou?" Kagome felt him flinch and was glad she had such a firm hold. It did not, however, stop him from looking to the floor.

"I..." Inuyasha began hesitantly. Kagome could smell the shame, the guilt. "I wished for you to feel the same as me."

Kagome blinked. 'He wanted me to feel the same as him? Well he did get that wish in the literal sense.'

"Wait, what do you mean, 'the same as you'?" Kagome was confused. He had been angry with her for so long, surely he didn't mean...

Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes, his golden-honey gazing deeply into hers.

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome felt herself being drawn towards Inuyasha, his eyes entrancing her. Her eyelids flitted shut as his lips met hers in a delicate kiss. She heard him groan as she pulled back, her eyes fluttering back open in a look of amusement.

"You know, we should talk more often," she said with a playful smile. "Imagine what would have happened if you had told me this _before _you made that wish."

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Okay, so the name of the chapter is a bit lacking but, well it _is _Canada day, so why not a tribute to Canada's national anthem?_

_For all you Canadians out there, Have a good one!_

_More reviews will make me post more frequently. It's a simple as that. No reviews, and I become a broken, uninspired shell. Broken uninspired shells don't write very quickly (I'd estimate only one chapter a week)...hint hint..._

_- Sarga_


	27. Reunion

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 27: Reunion**

Inuyasha awoke to a strange warmth. Opening his eyes, he saw the bundle in his arms, Kagome. She was snuggled in the crook of his arm, sleeping peacefully, her arms wrapped in a gentle embrace about him.

Inuyasha smiled, his thoughts drifting to the night before. They had kissed. He had told her the truth and she kissed him again. They had spent several hours talking, about her family, about his family. About them. They had fallen asleep talking, learning more about each other than they had realized was there to learn. Yet they had only just begun!

Inuyasha felt Kagome shift in his arms, a small smile playing on her lips before her honey-coloured eyes peered up into his.

"Morning," he whispered.

She kissed him in response, lightly, yet without hesitation. They gently pulled away, a smile plastered on each of their faces. Sitting up, the pair started to tidy up their sleeping mats.

Kagome looked coyly back over her shoulder.

"Turn around, I have to get dressed." Inuyasha smirked, resembling Miroku for an instant, before complying, turning obediently away from her disrobing figure. He heard her sharp intake of breath and was tempted to turn around, but knew that a 'slap' and a 'sit' would likely be the result.

Fully dressed, her cursed wound reopened, Kagome smelled as Momoko passed by the door. Shuffling sleepily forward, Kagome opened the door.

"Good morning," Momoko called, apparently startled by Kagome's sudden appearance. "I did not hear you so I had assumed you were asleep."

"No, no," Kagome waved Momoko in. "We were just getting ready for the day." Turning back to Inuyasha, who was still facing the opposing wall, she chuckled. "You can turn around again, Inuyasha."

Momoko entered the room and made to sit near Kagome's and Inuyasha's sleeping mats. Pausing for a moment, she returned to the door, closed it securely before sitting across from the pair.

"My father has instructed me to tell you of Kigaro's location and escort you out of the compound. Kigaro is the monk who I sent Miroku and Sango to." Momoko lowered her voice. "But I will be showing you the way myself. I have not been outside these walls in quite a while, but I feel as if I know the way by heart." Momoko pulled back and giggled a little. "I sent your friends the long way around, in the hopes that you would be able to catch up with them quickly."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The long way?" he asked.

Momoko blushed. Kagome felt a pang of jealousy as she saw Momoko's eyes flutter over Inuyasha's form.

"I sent them from the east through the swamp that surrounds his home. If they had from the west, there is a much easier path," Momoko chuckled again. "I knew you would follow, so I assumed that you would want to catch up with them."

"Thanks, Momoko," Kagome said with a smile. Momoko seemed to have good intuition, especially for someone so young. "How old are you Momoko?" Kagome asked, thinking the young maiden was about her age, if not younger.

"I'm 31, Lady Kagome," Momoko replied, causing a look of surprise to come from Kagome. "My mother's kind takes a lot longer to age than most demons. I've been told that my sister, who is 14, looks more like a child of 6." Looking hastily behind her, Momoko's expression turned solemn, her voice again hushed. "We should leave soon. I have left a note on my pillow explaining my decision to leave. I hope he follows," she said bitterly. "He would have to take my sister with him to do so. She deserves to see the world as much as I do." She blushed, almost imperceptibly. "She deserves to find love as much as I did. But we can speak of this once we pass father's guardian demons. I...I don't want to remain here any longer."

Standing, Momoko offered her hand to Kagome and helped her to her feet.

Sliding the door from its frame they set out across the grounds. As Momoko had stated, her father was nowhere in sight. Opening the outer doors from the inside, Momoko braced herself. She had not left since she was much younger, younger even than her sister.

"We'll have to run," Momoko whispered. "But they usually only attack those who approach." The others nodded as Momoko pulled the door shut behind her.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Both women nodded their heads and they prepared to run.

"Go!"

The three shot forwards. They made it unaccosted to the forest edge and saw that the demons that had so viciously attacked on their approach were circling lazily, as if they had not even seen the trio.

As they made their way through the forest, their pace slowed for Momoko, Kagome decided to find out more about their new travel companion.

"You mentioned finding love, Momoko," Kagome asked, sidling next to the girl as they walked. "How did you meet if you've never left your home?"

Momoko blushed. "I mentioned earlier that I inherited certain 'abilities' from my mother, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, one of those abilities is to project my essence, my spirit, if you will. I've been meeting a boy in a nearby village for the last three years." Momoko's blush deepened. "We will be meeting for the first time in person in a few weeks. Before I do that, I need to talk to my mother's friend Kigaro. He has promised to guide my abilities. He also knew so much more than Father was ever willing to tell me about Mother. I feel that he would be much more willing to share." Momoko's eyes became distant as she trailed off, lost in thought.

Inuyasha, in his usual impatient manner, began to get fidgety with their slow pace. Noticing this, Kagome threw her pack at him.

"Momoko, climb on my back, I'll carry you," Kagome offered. 'Smitten with another or not, I'm not going to let this girl be carried by my man.' Kagome shook her head lightly as Momoko climbed on her back. Chuckling, she thought onward. 'One night in his arms and I'm already getting territorial...'

- - - - - - - - - -

In two days, they had covered the same distance that the misdirected Sango and Miroku had taken nearly two weeks to travel. Reaching Kigaro's hut in short order Momoko shouted out as she climbed down from Kagome's back.

"Uncle Kigaro?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow towards Kagome. "Uncle?"

"Some families call close friends 'Uncle'," Kagome offered.

"Momoko?" An ancient man poked his head from within his hut, long robes trailing towards the ground.

"I've brought the people you mentioned, Uncle," Momoko replied, embracing her uncle in a loving hug. "It is good to see you again, Uncle. As we had discussed, I have come for further training before I meet my beloved." Kagome could see the rosy colour return to Momoko's cheeks as she spoke.

Kigaro nodded, looking lovingly at his 'niece', like a man looking at the daughter he wished were his own.

Turning to his visitors, Kigaro smiled warmly. "I would offer you tea, but I know you are in a hurry. Instead I offer you directions and information. Your friends can be found in a village about a day's journey north-west. It seemed that they were meandering rather awkwardly for a few days...I don't know why, I've given them a beacon..." the old man trailed off distractedly. "But that is of no consequence. I don't know how long they will stay in the village. They stopped there a couple of nights ago but may continue onwards."

Bowing in thanks, Kagome and Inuyasha turned in the direction the old man had pointed them in.

In a day they would be with their friends once more.

- - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha and Kagome raced towards the nearby village. They had been running all night and all day in an effort to meet their friends quickly. Slowing to a walk, so as not to scare the locals, Inuyasha felt Kagome move closer, her hand brushing his. Inuyasha clasped Kagome's hand in his own in response.

Inuyasha felt a faint smile grace his lips. 'Human or hanyou, she's staying,' he thought, momentarily squeezing her hand in his. Kagome looked up at him, her tired golden eyes glittering with joy.

A gust of wind brought the scents of the town to their noses.

"Sango's angry," Kagome stiffened at the realization with a mixture of worry and relief. Worry due to her friend's anger, relief at having found her.

"Miroku's horny," Inuyasha responded simply, explaining the cause of Sango's distress.

Inuyasha heard Kagome giggle at his remark. He felt himself smile wider at her laughter, as if happiness were contagious. The thought of what Miroku's state of being implied made Inuyasha grow warm, causing a tinge of rosy flesh to colour his neck and cheeks.

In a sudden wave of desire, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him, catching her off guard. She stumbled into him and was easily caught in Inuyasha's awaiting arm. Bringing his free hand to her startled face, Inuyasha gently stroked her cheek.

"Kagome," he whispered, bringing his lips to hers in a chaste, yet passion filled kiss. He felt her respond, but pulled away suddenly at the sound of nearby footsteps.

Kagome nodded in the direction the noise had come from, having heard them too.

Moving back to hand holding, the pair continued heading towards the village. It was not unusual for humans to be in a forest so close to a community, so they did not investigate further.

Reaching the village edge, Inuyasha was met with an amusing sight. True to their earlier indications, Sango was in a fit of rage, beating a starry eyed Miroku senseless. Shippo stood nearby, watching the scene with a look of amusement. He was the first to notice the arrival.

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Shippo ran towards the pair as they unlocked their hands. Kagome bent down to scoop the child into a warm embrace.

"Shippo!" Kagome sang. "I missed you so much."

Shippo pulled back a little in Kagome's arms, his nose wrinkled up in distaste. "Kagome, why do you smell like Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha saw Kagome's cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink as she spoke the most beautiful words he could ever hear:

"You'll have to get used to it, Shippo," Kagome glanced at Inuyasha with a suggestive smile. "It's here to stay."

Inuyasha felt himself turn rosy cheeked in response, despite the insult the demon child had just given him. With Kagome's new attitude towards him, Inuyasha was too overwhelmed with warm fuzzies to consider bopping the child on the head, at least for the time being.

Sango approached the trio, her anger seemingly fallen to the wayside. She embraced Kagome warmly, Shippo jumping to the ground as Sango let out a sob. Kagome wanted to squeeze her friend for all her might, but realized that with her new strength, it might not be such a good idea. Pulling back, the pair of women could be seen blinking unshed tears from their eyes.

As Miroku approached Kagome, Inuyasha growled. It was bad enough that the monk disrespected women in general, but if he should disrespect _his _woman...

"If that hand goes any lower, I'll claw it off," Kagome's pleasant tone almost masked the sincerity of her words. Almost.

Inuyasha felt a burst of pride at Kagome's ability to hold her own.

Kagome was led towards a moderately sized hut by Sango, Shippo and Kilala trailing behind. Miroku approached Inuyasha and the two set out after the women.

"It is good to see you in such high spirits, Inuyasha," Miroku chatted cheerfully. "I am glad that we were fortunate enough to stop here when we did. We have been given information about a powerful magical item known as the Kasei-Ippin. It changes shape after each wish it grants, so we don't know what we're looking for. We do, however, know how to find its protector. I will explain more tonight, while the girls are asleep."

They quickly reached the doorway, and were ushered inside by Sango. Inuyasha followed the women into a side room and was quickly pushed back out by Sango.

"This is the girls room," Sango scolded. "You get to sleep with him." She pointed to Miroku as Kagome sent Inuyasha an apologetic shrug.

Inuyasha sighed. He had gotten so used to being in Kagome's exclusive company that he had almost forgotten their normal sleeping arrangements. Resigned to his lonely fate, Inuyasha joined Miroku in another room, his melancholy attitude punctuated by the solid thunk of the womens' door closing firmly.

After several hours of explanation, Inuyasha was caught up on all of the information Miroku and Sango had accumulated. Turning in for the night, Inuyasha realized how cold it was.

'Maybe we can rethink this sleeping arrangement thing,' he thought lazily as he drifted off. 'I could really get used to having Kagome keep me warm.'

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Collective Voice: "Awwww...how cute!"_

_More reviews more story. I have two chapters in reserve. I will post them on a schedule I have preset, unless you convince me to post earlier. So convince me: Review._

_- Sarga_


	28. Identity Crisis

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 28: Identity Crisis**

Sango and Kagome had spent several hours in the evening discussing Kagome's change and the events after it. They talked about Kagome's anger, Sango's journey, Kagome's training, Inuyasha. Sango, happy for her friend's new relationship, still felt a pang of jealousy, not having found love herself.

In the morning, slightly later than normal, the party of six, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala, headed out. After several day of watching the pattern of the locater it seemed that there were two distinct locations, one stationary and one moving.

Heading towards the stationary location in the west, they saw the locater point back and forth between the two locations. Over the course of the day they were veering more northward, apparently having gone as far west as needed.

As the afternoon made way to evening, the trees spread out, seeming to age as the group progressed. As the growth became older, more established, Inuyasha became more and more tense. Even Miroku, whose senses were more inclined to detect female upset, could tell that the hanyou was ill at ease.

Walking closer to Inuyasha, Kagome lightly touched Inuyasha's arm, causing him to jump before turning toward her.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. His jumpiness was making her jumpy, and she could tell that even Shippo was beginning to be effected by his odd behavior.

"No," Inuyasha stated simply. He didn't have the presence of mind to try to lie, such was his discomfort.

"What is it?" Kagome, slightly alarmed by his blunt response, began to peer around her, testing the air for foreign intruders.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, pointing to a cozy looking nook surrounded by overgrowth. "We should sleep here for the night," he motioned for the group to stop, an unusual suggestion from him, especially during the light.

Not wanting to push him too hard in front of the others, Kagome helped collect firewood and set up a fire. Setting up her sleeping bag in its usual place at the side of the fire, she tucked Shippo into the blanket's warmth, whispering that she would be back when she was tired.

The evening's light was almost gone, the distant sun's rays casting an orange glow on the tops of the trees above. Leaving the campsite to Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo, Kagome climbed up to the branch that Inuyasha had taken high above the others.

Sliding over to make room for her, Inuyasha otherwise feigned ignorance of her presence. She slipped closer than she had to, wrapping her arm around his side and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know something is wrong, Inuyasha. Even if I didn't have my hanyou senses, I could still tell that there's something about this place that bothers you." Kagome felt Inuyasha's already tense body tighten further in her grip. Exasperated, Kagome dropped her arm and turned to face him, straddling the branch as she did so. Turning his head towards her with her hand, she saw eyes that were far too alert for comfort. "Tell me what's going on, Inuyasha." She felt her voice become smaller, despite her attempt at bravery.

"You're scaring me," she whispered, her eyebrows upturned in concern.

Seeing the concern on her face, Inuyasha took her hand in his own, gently lowering it to his lap as he turned away once more. Taking a deep breath, he told her what was making him so uneasy.

"We're heading towards Sesshoumaru's castle," Inuyasha whispered.

"What? You mean these are the Western Lands he's supposedly lord of?" Kagome's eyes went wide with the realization. For all of Inuyasha's bravado when facing his brother, they both new that Sesshoumaru's home turf advantage would tip the balance, and not in Inuyasha's favour.

"There's no 'supposed' about it. He's the lord here, and he has many very loyal subjects." Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, his eyes full of worry. "It may have been 50 years but the memory of a demon is long. If we come across anyone who recognizes me for who I am we won't be able to avoid a fight. Anyone who opposes my brother will fight me because I'm so similar to him. Anyone who is allied with my brother will fight me because he hates me." Inuyasha swung his leg over the branch, mirroring Kagome, and clasping her hands between his. "We should make short work of finding this protector, Kagome. I don't know how long we can stay here without Sesshoumaru finding out. I...I couldn't stand to loose you."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, her stunned silence only succeeding in making him pull her tighter to him. She gently put her arms around his waist, returning the embrace.

"We'll be fine, Inuyasha. We'll find the protector before you know it," she whispered. Settling back against the trunk of the tree, still locked in their embrace, the pair fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Waking the others before Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha proceeded to inform them of the situation.

"So we'd better tread lightly," Kagome finished.

"That means no perverted antics, Monk," Sango punctuated, seeing the wandering hand that had inched its way towards her body.

Lifting his hand in an open armed shrug, Miroku played innocent. Disgusted, Sango stood and relocated across from him, as far from his wandering hand as she could get.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in annoyance at the monk's antics, while Kagome woke the sleeping child with an offering of rabbit meat for breakfast.

Breakfast finished, campsite dismantled, the group continued their trek. Just after noon, the locater started pointing towards the stationary location again. They were close, the locater was changing slightly as the protector moved about, indicating that they were close enough for it to make a difference. Cresting a small hill, the group came to an end of the trees.

"Damn," Inuyasha, his voice fraught with sorrow, viewed the scene before them.

A large castle enclosure, its high stone walls towering above the grasses outside its borders, spanned a great expanse of land. Inside its confines were many small buildings, some more opulent than others, scattered about the central building. The central building, the large stone castle itself, towered above all else, matching the outer walls in construction, but dwarfing them in height. If the group had not been on a hill, they may not have seen the other buildings at all, such was the height of the outer walls.

"Is this Sesshoumaru's castle?" Kagome asked, knowing from Inuyasha's earlier comment that it was.

"Yeah," again his voice was a whisper.

Sango, standing next to Kagome, whispered to her. "You don't think it's Sesshoumaru do you?" she asked, her desperate hope flowing from her in waves.

As if to dash her hopes, a pale blue ball of light could be seen rising above the walls. In a flash the ball was moving east.

The locater following the light obediently.

Traitor.

- - - - - - - - - -

"There's no doubt, the protector is Sesshoumaru," Kagome stated the obvious.

"Should we try to meet them in their travels?" Sango suggested. "We would stand more of a chance defeating him away from his castle, wouldn't we?"

Miroku sighed. "It wouldn't matter if we defeat him. Short of killing him and making the object get a new protector, there's nothing that we can do to make the protector more likely to grant us his permission."

Inuyasha, silent since the discovery, finally spoke. "We'll just have to kill him, then." His voice was unusually cold and emotionless, the normal rage behind topics regarding Sesshoumaru was absent. His face eerily unreadable, Inuyasha's profile momentarily reflected that of his brother.

Not caring that they might be seen, Inuyasha led the group eastward, towards the inevitable battle.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Oh, ominous..._

_Send more reviews! More reviews will make me post sooner._

_- Sarga_


	29. Immanent Battle

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 29: Immanent Battle**

The group traveled solemnly eastward, stopping to eat shortly after the locater pointed sharply to the west. Sesshoumaru had once again returned to his castle.

The silence was heavy.

After a mere half an hour, a streak of light could be seen slightly to the south before the locater once again pointed eastward.

Heading to their new goal had a harsh sense of finality to it. They would be fighting one of the most well renowned fighters known to exist, and they would be fighting to the death. No one held onto the idea that Sesshoumaru would part with the Kasei-Ippin willingly. Even if he did not know what it was he protected, he would be loath to give up something to his brother.

As the evening approached, the group were still not close enough to their goal. Kagome, anxious about Inuyasha's somber silence, wanted to stop early. There was much to be discussed before they went into another life or death battle, too much, she feared, for a single night.

"We should rest for the night," Kagome broke the silence.

As if she had dismantled a 'do not speak' rule, Sango began chatting to the demon child in her arms. It had seemed that Shippo did not like Kagome's new smell and had stayed away from her since she had returned. Miroku left the campsite offered to get some firewood. Sango, having spotted a hot spring nearby, took the demon child with her.

"Do you wanna come along?" Sango offered Kagome.

"No thanks, I'll go later," Kagome replied.

Alone, Kagome and Inuyasha stood near the belongings.

Kagome faced Inuyasha, his distant stare fixed pointedly beyond Kagome's shoulder.

"Look at me, dammit!" Kagome's sharp words drew his gaze instantly to hers. "That's better," she said softly, wrapping her arms about his waist. "I'm worried about this battle, Inuyasha. I know we'll win, but...I'm wondering what it is we'll lose?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha's confusion was splayed on his face.

"I mean, if one of us were to get injured...I couldn't live with myself." Kagome buried her head in Inuyasha's neck. "I need to fight this one on my own. I can't have anyone getting hurt because of me," she whispered.

Inuyasha drew back, a look of determination set in his entire being. Grasping her by the shoulders, Inuyasha looked at her hard. "I know you're stronger than me Kagome," Inuyasha surprised Kagome with his declaration. Not wanting to make it harder than it already was for him, Kagome let Inuyasha continue. "I _know_ that. But I don't know that you're stronger than _him_." He pulled her back into an embrace, resting his chin on her head. "I can't lose you. I love you too damn much."

Kagome closed her eyes, letting the words flow into her, soaking them up like a drug. Pulling her head out from under his, Kagome stood on her tip toes. Mimicking the motions he had made in his human form, she brushed her teeth across his neck, sending a shiver through him.

Drawing back slightly, Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes. Both of them held a tinge of red in their eyes, an undeniable passion coursing between them.

Inuyasha drew Kagome to himself in a crushing kiss, the fire that had been ignited between them exploding with raw fury and desperation. Releasing his lips from hers, Inuyasha trailed his lips downward towards her neck, his sharp fangs raking welts across her delicate flesh.

"Take me as your mate," she whispered.

Inuyasha pulled back, a mixture of desire, passion and fear filling his eyes.

"You can't go back on this, Kagome. Inu-youkai mate for life," his voice was small, almost as if he expected her to reject him with this newfound knowledge.

In response Kagome grinned and pushed him back onto another tree. Pinning him by the shoulders, Kagome let her fangs scrape harshly across his neck, hard enough to draw blood.

"Take me before I take you," she teased, whispering in his ear. Not to be outdone, the proud demon scooped her up and jumped into the branches of a sturdy tree.

Miroku returned a short time later to an apparently empty campsite. He quickly built a fire below that mirrored the one above.

- - - - - - - - - -

As she had said to Sango earlier, Kagome did indeed head to the hot spring. She did not, however, go alone. Dunking under water, Kagome let the water seep into her pours. She felt her mate rake a claw down her side as she burst above the water, giggling and sputtering.

"No fair! I couldn't breathe down there!" Kagome splashed Inuyasha playfully. Calming down, the two settled back, Inuyasha sitting behind Kagome, his arms wrapping protectively about hers. Leaning forward, Inuyasha kissed their mating mark, the bite mark that was already starting to heal on her shoulder.

He had not come out unscathed. Her slightly smaller fang marks could be seen on his neck as well. A rarity among dog demons, but not unheard of. It meant something special: equality.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, more of a purring sound than a hostile one. He felt Kagome relax against him as he leaned his back against a rock. The warm water formed a soothing blanket about the couple, allowing them to revel in each other's company.

"I will have to fight him alone, you know," Kagome said after a time.

"I know." Inuyasha's purring stopped, but he did not move away.

"Can you make sure that no one interrupts?" Kagome asked, twisting around slightly, looking into his heavy lidded eyes. "I don't think that he would dishonour himself by allowing his little green imp to fight with him. I'm more worried that an ally of his will take the opportunity to 'prove' himself," Kagome let her voice trail off and settled back into the recess of Inuyasha's body.

"I'd give my life to protect you Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he pulled her closer. "I'll do anything to give you back your humanity."

Kagome pulled away. The night was getting late and they had more traveling to do before they met their foe.

"Come on, Mate," Kagome let the word roll off of her tongue. "Let's go get some rest."

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_I couldn't help it! After all of the frustrating time spent in the show and now the angst here for more than 20 chapters...I broke down! They had to be together!_

_Okay, I'm done...sorry about that..._

_Review, review, review..._

_- Sarga_


	30. Protection from the Protector

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 30: Protection from the Protector**

Two hanyous peered from the bushes at a little girl playing with some flowers nearby. Her ugly green bodyguard acted as a begrudging receptacle of the child's bounty, flowers decorating his ears in a wreath. A quarter of the way around the clearing, Miroku and Sango crouched in a similar position.

"What makes you think you could possibly sneak up on this Sesshoumaru, half-breed?"

The cold voice spoke from behind the two hanyous.

Standing quickly, the pair looked at one another then at their target.

Kagome was the first to speak. Not having the history with Sesshoumaru that his brother did, she hoped to avoid further bloodshed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome began, hoping to impart the respect she had for his position. "We come seeking a favour from you. You have in your possession a powerful object that would restore me to my former self." Kagome bowed low as she spoke. "I would like to request that you allow me to have this object." Kagome stood straight once more, awaiting the reply.

"If the object you speak of is the amulet, it is a worthless trinket." Sesshoumaru's cold voice bordered on disinterest.

Kagome perked up. Perhaps there was a chance she could get it without the pain of bloodshed...

"Then would you be willing to part with it?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"No," Sesshoumaru responded, just as emotionless as before.

"No?" Inuyasha growled, taking a step forward, and made to draw Tetsusaiga. Kagome caught his arm and sent him a pleading look. While Inuyasha backed down, Kagome continued.

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am asking something of you that you do not value, yet would mean the world to me. What can I do to obtain it?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, as if seeing her for the first time. "Leave before I decide that you no longer deserve your pitiful half-breed existence."

Kagome resigned herself to the fact that she would have to battle. "Give it to me willingly or I will be forced to take it from your dead hands." Kagome said carefully but clearly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed noticeably as he took note of who was issuing the challenge. With a slight smirk that did not play itself to his eyes, Sesshoumaru spoke to Inuyasha. "You do realize that the stronger mate is the one who issues the challenges?"

Inuyasha's grip tightened on Tetsusaiga as he responded. "She _is_ stronger," he ground out, finding difficulty not in admitting that fact, rather, finding the difficulty in restraining himself as he had promised Kagome. He backed towards Miroku and Sango, passing a startled Jaken and Rin.

Kagome growled menacingly low in her throat, glaring unflinchingly at the foe before her. The natural reaction was made more powerful by the significance of it. She was challenging him, and they both knew it.

Moving one foot behind the other, crouched in a battle stance, Kagome bared her teeth.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard! You won't keep me from my life any more."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. A quick flash in his eye and he sprang towards her, drawing his poison whip. With a flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru made the first attack. Dodging the poison whip nimbly, Kagome easily avoided it.

'He's testing me!' Kagome thought with annoyance, raising her claws, allowing her puring energy to shine through them. She felt a rage bubble forth and she harnessed it, welcoming the added strength and speed. She would need it.

Sesshoumaru, his single arm working in perfect coordination with the rest of his body, hurtled towards her once more. The previous feint was a mere parlour trick by comparison. Green poison dripping from his claws, Sesshoumaru swung at Kagome, tearing through her sleeve but missing her body. In response, Kagome brought her own claws upward, skimming his arm with a perceivable hiss of burning flesh.

Landing opposite to each other, backs turned, the pair whirled around once more. Kagome crouched low, running to Sesshoumaru's left, his weak side. Sesshoumaru bounded forward, determined not to let her take him off balance. In a fluid motion, he reached for his tokijin and swung it upwards, the blade narrowly missing its target of Kagome's neck.

Kagome rolled away from the blade, springing from the ground as Sesshoumaru swung down to where she had been the instant earlier. With a power she had previously left untapped, Kagome surged forward. Slashing a clawed hand across Sesshoumaru's chest, Kagome tore through his side, the only area left unprotected by his armor. His armor was left with a gouge and his side started to bleed heavily.

"You do well to strike this Sesshoumaru, girl," he complimented her as he lunged towards her once more, his sword acting as a natural extension of his body. The blade sliced through her left sleeve, piercing her shoulder.

Kagome felt the blood drip down her now useless arm.

"I guess we're evenly matched now," Kagome joked wryly, narrowly avoiding another swing of his blade.

Not to be overwhelmed by his blade, Kagome drew her own. Its dwarfed length seemed to offer no defense, but as she brought it forward to parry Sesshoumaru's blow, she felt its strength, Inuyasha's strength. With the sudden influx of power, she pushed forward, discarding her vow to never cut with the blade. Cutting the flesh along Sesshoumaru's hand, Kagome managed to loosen his grip. Lifting an agonizingly burning hand to his, Kagome tore the blade away, her pained arm falling loosely back to her side.

The advantage distinctly hers, Kagome pressed onward. Stabbing deeply with the blade into Sesshoumaru's left side, Kagome pushed with all of her might. The demon's blood flowed freely from the wound as they fell to the ground. Kagome shifted her blade to her weak hand and used her right one to pummel Sesshoumaru's beautiful face again and again. She felt him sputter, his breathing made difficult by his bloody nose.

Pulling back, Kagome ground his hand into the ground with her foot. Reaching forward with her lethally glowing claws, Kagome gripped his neck tightly, just on the edge of her searing powers.

Growling low, Kagome spat out the words. "Do you concede?"

Grinning from ear to ear, a ghastly sight with the blood that covered his broken form, Sesshoumaru responded. "This Sesshoumaru is no fool, I concede."

Releasing him quickly, she backed away slowly. "Where is it, Sesshoumaru? Where is the Kasei-Ippin?"

Sesshoumaru sat up, his mangled hand smearing blood across his chin as he tried to wipe a drop from his mouth. "Rin, bring her the Kasei-Ippin. She has earned her wish."

The child, remarkably unphased by the bloody battle that had just taken place, remained rooted in her position. The look in her eye, rather than one of horror, shock or dismay was one of defiance.

"No." Rin refused to move forward.

**End of Chapter**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Me thinks she likes pretty shinies..._

_More reviews please..._

_- Sarga_


	31. Fulfillment

**In the Beholders Eye**

Written By Sarga

May/June 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just taking a theme and running with it..._

* * *

**Chapter 31: Fulfillment**

Rin stood defiantly back, her feet firmly planted in position.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru's voice, a stark contrast to his mangled body, resounded loudly about the group. "Bring her the amulet now."

The child was taken aback for a moment before her mouth turned upwards as she fell into a fit of giggles. "The amulet?" Rin twittered between giggles. Kagome looked from master to ward, her confusion reflected by friend and foe alike. "She can have the amulet." Rin ripped it from her neck harshly, a trickle of blood trailing down the place where the metal had cut into her flesh. Stepping forward, a youthful look of amusement in her eyes, she stopped just to the side of Sesshoumaru, tossing the amulet the body's length between her and Kagome.

"She can have the amulet," Rin repeated. "But she will not get her wish."

"How do you know...?" Kagome stared at the child. She knew more than she was stating.

"Rin, stop your nonsense." Sesshoumaru's harsh voice. "This Sesshoumaru has relinquished the amulet freely. There is nothing that an insolent child can do to stop this."

"She may have the amulet, but I will not grant her her wish." Rin spat out. "No matter how many battles my protector looses, I _will not _give up my life! Not until _I_ decide to!"

Kagome looked at the amulet in her hand, feeling the energy it projected. Looking back at the girl she made the sickening realization. "You...You're the Kasei-Ippin?" Lost and suddenly weary, Kagome sank to her knees. A fight for the Kasei-Ippin, and they did not even know its true form. A wish on an amulet, a wish on hair pins, even a wish on a tea pot Kagome could handle...but a wish that would destroy a child?

"The only reason you wanted that trinket in the first place was because I saw its potential to protect me." As the child spoke, her powerful aura expanded about her, revealing her magical origins. "The powers of the amulet are weak, granted, but that little trinket would have done well to protect this frail form from weaker curses of dark mikos." Rin looked at her master. "You could tell just as I could that they whisper about me, about taking me from you. They say it is to prevent you from becoming distracted, but we both know that it is out of jealousy. I may be nothing more than the incarnation of the Kasei-Ippin, born out of the darkness of that vile village, but I am loyal."

Kagome felt herself being lifted into the arms of her mate. Pushing gently free of him, she sent a weary, blood stained smile his way. "There's something I have to do first."

Staggering towards the green imp-like demon, Kagome clasped the delicate floral wreath that adorned his head. Returning to the sitting demon lord, she laid the wreath gently about his neck, his suspicious look the only resistance he offered.

"You'll thank me in three days," Kagome whispered in his ear. "Heal."

Kagome pulled back, chuckling at the potential for the double meaning. 'I hope the intent is more important than the phrasing. I wouldn't like to see Sesshoumaru in three days if he is forced to follow me where ever I go.'

True to her intent, however, the curse took hold. Before their eyes, Sesshoumaru's wounds began repairing themselves at a rate that could not be explained even by his demon blood. Kagome stood and stumbled back to Inuyasha.

"Take me to Kaede's, Mate," Kagome panted as she collapsed in Inuyasha's arms.

- - - - - - - - - -

It took several days before Kagome was fit to walk on her own. The battle had drained her physically and emotionally. Her path to becoming human had been cut off once more.

Not giving up, Sango and Miroku went in search of another lead, but came back after two weeks empty handed. Another tale of the Kasei-Ippin was the result, a less detailed version than the one that had actually led them to it.

Spending her free time recovering, and being 'recovered' by Inuyasha, Kagome counted the days until she could visit her family again. She knew that if she could break it to them when she was in human form, they might not take the shock so hard. Plus, she also had to break it to her mother that she was essentially married and had not had a wedding. The anxiety built as the day grew nearer.

Finally the day arrived and Kagome stood at the edge of the well with Inuyasha. Kagome touched the Shikon jewel affixed about her neck once more, it's purified powers wrapped protectively about her own. As the sun's final rays disappeared from the sky, Kagome felt the change overcome her. Jumping hand in hand with Inuyasha, they landed solidly at the bottom.

Panic welled up in Kagome: her doorway had been shut! She had the Shikon jewel, Inuyasha and was with her...nothing should have prevented her from returning to her own time. For hours she jumped, dug, jumped again, and cried before finally giving up. Someone had sealed it shut from the other side. She could not get through.

Kagome was shattered. Her human emotions more compelling than her hanyou ones, forcing her into a deep sorrow. The following night, when Inuyasha was human himself, she forced her tears to the wayside.

Not to deny herself the chance to learn more about the human side of Inuyasha, Kagome made it a memorable night. She discovered how to make the human Inuyasha purr.

As the years progressed, so too did Kagome's powers. She was able to suppress her demon side for longer and longer periods. Eventually, with the help of Momoko, she taught Inuyasha to do the same. It took a hundred years, but she managed to convince him that it would be worth his while to not be killed for his demon traits.

It seemed that they had started a trend. Hanyous of all kinds were able to use the same technique, were able to blend in with the 'common folk'. Full blooded demons like Sesshoumaru developed their own magic to protect their identities. Eventually, the common folk forgot that demons were even real.

Then came the Americans. Then came the isolation. Then came the Americans. Then came the War. Then came the 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's, 90's...

Then came the time of her childhood.

Kagome watched from a distance as her younger self bid farewell to her mother, that fateful day so many years ago. That fateful day _today_. Kagome, apparently only a couple of years older, had grown in so many ways. She was no longer a child.

Steeling herself for what she knew she must do, Kagome waited for her mother to leave the yard.

Walking to the well, Kagome spoke the incantation needed to seal its entryway from her younger self. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of the reunion to come. A gentle hand wiped the tear away, turning her face towards his.

Inuyasha, his human form also apparently in his mid twenties, embraced his mate, his wife, his other half. Breaking from their embrace after a moment, the pair fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

Turning from the well house, Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards her home to a reunion 5 minutes and 500 years in the making.

**FIN**

_There you have it. 45 000 words in a month. I hope you enjoyed this journey. I plan on bringing you many more._

_By the by, I've purposely left the ending rather broad. Imagine all of the possibilities for sequels!_

_Until next time_

_- Sarga_


End file.
